


Tonari no Okami

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anime, Beast - Freeform, Depression, Dog - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, Franky - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Labradoodle, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Mental, Okami - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Pack, Portgas D. Ace - Freeform, Pride, Rape, Read at Own Risk, Robin - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Stray, Supernatural - Freeform, Support, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Werewolf, Zeff - Freeform, ZoSan - Freeform, ace - Freeform, canine, creature - Freeform, fight, ghost story, mature - Freeform, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, myth, mythical, neighbor, nico robin - Freeform, not the death you expect, possessive, relation, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: When I moved in to an apartment with a ghost story, I never imagined that the stories were true. Just that they were not that ghostlike, as one would think. But more like supernatural, or is it all superstition?





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Like promised, I had another fanficion laying. Which is finally finished, and also has been rereaded for mistakes by my friend. So now I can finally start uploading it! Be prepared for a 22 chapter long fanfiction! Be warned. There are chapters that have rape/torture/fucking. But I will put it in the notes if.
> 
> There is a chance it will get another chapter or maybe I will turn it into a serie and put a little sequel in part 2 and keep it at that.

I heard about the apartment and its story that came along with it from a friend. Some young woman used to live in it. She liked her neighbors and the stores were right around the corner. However, she started to get… ill. She started to see and hear things. It started with little things. Nails clicking on the ground, a glimpse of a dog in the night and shadows that slipped before her window. But no one in the whole apartment had a dog…? After a while, it started to get worse. She heard growling, whines like a wounded animal and sometimes even a howl. If she went to dump her garbage at night she could feel eyes on her, big hungry eyes that stared at her from the dark, which made her hairs stand straight up. From the corner of her eye, she could always catch a glimpse of a big… thing! She claimed there was a monstrous beast always close by her. Waiting its time patiently until it could jump her and rip her open. Feast on her flesh and drink her blood. It was always following her. Watching from the shadows, waiting until the day she would ignore it or not notice her. And after a big event, which she claimed to be attacked by the so said monstrous beast, they put her away in a clinic in the hope to make her better.

The poor young lady… Not to make her look like crazy, but I do not believe in shit like that. Monsters and creatures or beasts that are watching us. It is all superstition. Therefore, this is the reason I moved into that very one apartment where she used to live. The apartment that most tried to avoid, the one that was close by my work and close by the stores. The building exits out of three floors, and every floor has four apartments. My apartment is on the second floor in the third apartment. Therefore, many people surrounded me. 

To be honest… I only know the person that lives on number 6, the apartment on the left of mine. She was a lovely but mysterious lady called Nico Robin. Who I call Robin-chan. She had a pale skin and black long hair. Gorgeous if you ask me. But what a shame she already had a boyfriend… a big guy called Franky. He is nice, that is not it. And he even suggested he could help me with fixing things in my apartment. But to think such a delicate flower like Robin-chan would date such a guy like Franky?! There goes my chance of having a shot with her. Thanks to her, I also was introduced to the persons that lives straight above me on number 11. The D brothers. Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. They say they are brothers but their last names are not the same…? Maybe different dads or something, not a clue. The only thing they have in common is their black hair. Not only do I now know who lives above me but also know the two persons that were responsible for the big parties, many noises and the trouble’s… 

From the lovely Robin-chan, I also learned that on my right on number 8 a person called Roronoa Zoro lives. I haven’t seen him yet. She told me with a ‘know it all’- smile that he is not home much at evenings and nights, and usually early away to work. Guess I have to be lucky if I have to catch him… or go and hang out on the day like a normal person. All the other people in the apartment building were normal working single persons, mostly man. In one of them lives a family with a child. However, they never bother anyone. 

The first thing I had done when I moved in was checking every corner of the apartment. Not because of the stories about the young woman that had lived here… not at all! Just… making sure no insects where here, yeah exactly. Because I hate bugs… and that is an understatement. But secretly it was also to check for some weird things. Yes, because of those stories. All by all I found nothing and I had to admit it was a nice apartment. Cozy one would say. When you entered my apartment, you came into the spacy living room with a kitchen connected to it. I had a couch and a television, some chairs. The rest of my stuff for there was still packed. I also needed to buy a table, and maybe some other stuff as well, no idea yet. On the opposite of where you come in was a door that leaded into my bedroom. A small and humble room where my bed and cabinet was and some random stuff that was just for decoration… like most of the stuff in my new apartment. Just to fill in the empty spaces, I had no attachment to them to be honest. And, for whoever paid attention, I had no photos hanging or standing. My bedroom had two doors. One leaded towards the bathroom. Unfortunate I had no bathtub, but at least a big shower cabin with glassy doors. I am glad it has, I used to have a curtain as a shower wall and I hated how it would stick against my skin. Ugh, I should not forget to buy towels soon, or it will take a damn long time until I am dry. The other door in my bedroom was a glassy slide door that leaded to a small balcony. But it had no railing yet so I am not going out there… Guess the previous owner sort of destroyed that. Hmm, would be a good place to smoke before sleeping. Or I could place a chair there and maybe read when the weather is nice enough, not sure yet. 

This place was a perfect place to start a new chapter of my life. Before this, I used to life with my foster father at the restaurant that he had built up from the ground. In was an… interesting life, and I would not regret it. It was amazing to grow up surrounded by it all. The cooks, the food, ingredients, planning, early hours, the thinking and everything. There was much more to cooking then just putting some ingredients together. And I had even grown up into a passionate cook myself. I was the sous chef at Zeff’s, aka the shitty geezer, restaurant The Baratie. But if I am being really honest. I was looking forward to having my own place. Having some more time for myself to do the things I want to do. Like trying out new recipe. Or participating at kickboxing or capoeira again. I was following lessons for those when I was little and had not only fun with them; I was very skilled with fighting with my legs as well, still am. But at some time, I was harder needed at the restaurant and had stopped it… A shame. Endless possibility’s now, that after such a long waiting time I finally have my own place. It was worth it.

I still worked at the restaurant The Baratie with my foster father. But I had lesser hours now so I could beside my cooking career start at having a life for myself.

The first day I went out to buy towels because I had painted the walls and had not really realized that it could come on me as well… The lovely Robin-chan had given me a towel so I could take a shower because I refuse to go out on the street looking like a facking real life painting! However, after that we went to do some shopping. The lovely Robin-chan had offered to come along and help me buy the needed stuff when you move on your own for the first time. Like towels. Also soap and cleaning stuff and stuff I apparently needed. I have a lot to learn.


	2. The first week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has seen and met almost all of his neighbors from the apartment building. Even the ones a floor up and down. He has seen them all except for one. The neighbor that lives beside him on number 8, called Roronoa Zoro. 
> 
> To celebrate the fact that he has his own apartment now, Sanji gives a house warm party for all his friends and family. The only one that has time is his childhood friend Gin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up: I will try to upload a new chapter every Thursday! So keep an eye out for the next upcoming chapters ;)

The first week had been hectic for me. I had been so busy with the little place I had already called home. I wanted to unpack as soon as possible. Unfortunately, for me I could not find my cooking pots and pans the first couple of days so I was forced to take some take-out food like Chinese food… or pizza… Sorry but if you are a cook at a restaurant some take-out food does not really cut it. It’s not as if I am too good for that kind of food, not at all. But I LOVE food. Love to make it, loves to think hours about what and how to make it. I like to know what kind of ingredients are in it to make sure all the right flavors get out of it. I put my devotion and love in e-very meal I prepare! So to sit on the couch with a plate full of some kind of Chinese food and watching a DVD from my own collection because I has no channels yet… is a bummer.  
After I had finished the food and the movie, I unpacked another box, finally finding my cooking gear thank you very much. Then I went to take a shower and after that just went to bed. Now I was glad that I had taken a week off from work. Because now I had the time for shit like this. Unpacking, taking a decent long shower, even going to bed this early sounds like a dream. I had been so busy the last couple of days that I haven’t been sleeping much, so to feel the soft sheets around my body felt well. Closing my eyes, I quickly fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the middle of the night when I slowly woke up. As I slightly opened my eyes, I was greeted by darkness. Grabbing my mobile, I looked at the time. “Oh for fack sake…” It was way too early to be awake… Frowning I stared in the darkness. Something had woken me up… but what? Then I heard the noise that had woken me up in the first place again. My mind slowly placed the unfamiliar sound. It was a… scratching sound, like nails being dragged over the floor. Must be some kind of animal, like a cat or a dog. Yawning I closed my eyes again. Probably from one of the neighbors. He must be bored or I don’t know, doing some kind of shit… I slowly opened my eyes again. Wait a second… my neighbor Robin-chan had said no one in the apartment building owned an animal. Maybe… I slid out of the bed. Maybe an animal is outside in the hallway. Some cat that had jumped up?

After grabbing my jacket and putting on my shoes, I opened the door, feeling the cold wind immediately treading through my clothes. A shiver ran through me as I stepped outside and looked around. I peered left and right in the dark hallway, but there was nothing. The animal probably fled when he heard my door open. Hmm… oh well I am already awake and outside so. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and lighted one up as I stared at the nightlife on the streets. Taking a long drag, I kept it in my lungs for a couple of second before I exhaled it up towards the dark sky. Then I kept my gaze there, staring at the dark but clear night sky filled with stars. Once I finished my cigarette, I put it in a pot that I had placed here especially for this. Then stretched out, hearing my spine give a satisfying plop and wanted to step inside, but I stopped and turned around again. A shiver ran over my back, but this time not from the cold. I had a nagging feeling… like… I was being watched. I looked around but could not see anything but darkness. Must be my imagination. Going back inside I closed the door again and placed my jacket and shoes back. I went back to my bedroom but after a few seconds returned to my front door and locked it. There. Then I returned to bed. There was nothing there. It was Gin my stupid friend his fault for bringing the story up in the first place. Stupid ghost story… That’s why I was feeling being watched! Clicking my tongue, I reminded myself to kick his ass one of these days and slowly fell asleep again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I meanwhile has almost met all of the people in the building. Mostly when I was down to check if I had mail or when I went to visit Robin-chan. Apparently she was friends with almost the whole building. I have met all except my own neighbor who I still had not spotted yet… Sure, he works a lot and in is busy or gone in the evening, I don’t know. His lights are always out when it gets dark, so he is either sleeping or out like Robin-chan had said. And I believe her. Of course I do, because she is a delicate flower! I was carrying some groceries up the stairs. I had planned to have a big feast today! I had invited all of my friends to come over to my house warm party. Well… friends. Sure, I invited Gin, which was a friend. But other than Gin, I had just asked some of the cooks at The Baratie, and those were more like family then friends and colleagues. But I was not even sure if they would come. Because knowing the shitty geezer they probably were going to work their asses of until closing time… Ah well I could always put the food that is over in the fridge. And sure, I had bought some booze and wine. And hell no I do NOT drink the beer… But Gin does, so. 

As soon as I had put the ingredients I did not need away, I put on some music and started to cook. And of course, I lost track of the time and just cooked as my heart wanted. I made all kinds of snacks, some salty ones and sweet ones. Of course some salads as well and some other food. As soon as I was finished and was busy with the dishes the doorbell went. After drying my hands, I went towards it and opened the door, showing Gin, my so said friend that told me that story from this apartment. The fucker. After inviting him inside I gave him a well-placed kick for even telling that story. Soon we both sat down on the couch and talked about the things the other had missed out on. Which in Gin’s case was not much, but still he kept telling random stories that amused me nonetheless. The liquor was being drowned like lemonade and the food being eaten, we were having some funny conversations, and some stupid ones. All by all I was having a good time.

After Gin’s fifth beer he started to get a little tipsy, which was also funny. Guess I was going to force him to stay because I was not going to let him drive home like this. After some more food and banning Gin from more beer, he started to get a little annoying. I would almost think he was… flirting with me, which irritated me a lot. But that was just because the alcohol he had gotten inside so. After a while I excused myself to smoke a cigarette. Stepping outside to the hallway I took a deep breath, I was a little tipsy as well. But not as far as Gin. But that was just because I was not drinking as much as Gin. I knew that I was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, besides wine needed to be savored and not being drank up like it was lemonade.

I was surprised when I saw Gin stepping outside as well, he had been laying splayed out over the couch a second ago. Looking like he would fall asleep any second. He went to stand next me, his alcohol breath reached my nose. Ugh… next time lesser alcohol. I took a drag of my cigarette and closed my eyes. I could hear some shuffling beside me, but paid it no attention. To be honest I was expecting Gin to have some difficulty with walking and standing and expected him to be on the floor in a few more minutes. Would be funny. Probably worth a photo as well. I chuckled. Where is my mobile when I need it…

What I did not expect was my cigarette to be plucked out of my mouth and being replaced with lips. I snapped my eyes open and pushed Gin away from me. “The fack Gin?!” He grinned a little at me, clearly gone to the next level of being drunk… Doing stupid shit! I wanted to give him a kick in his head but before I could raise my leg I was being pushed against the wall and had to move my legs along to not fall down. “Gin…?” He pressed himself up against me and grabbed my wrists, slamming them above my head against the wall. ‘Come on… Sanji… Let’s get… out relation to a next,… uhm… level…!’ He slurred out and kissed me hard again. I trashed in his hold, not wanting this. FUCK OFF GIN! I wanted to tell him to do that, but he just took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like alcohol… vomit… and just… FACKING DISGUSTING! He slid his tongue around like it was some slippery ale. What was he trying to find in there?! I was all sobered up again under this kind of treatment. Next time, no alcohol for you! If there was going to be a next time and I won’t kill him! I tried to rip my wrists free from his hold with no success. As well trying to keep breaking the kiss. How can he be so strong when he was drunk and… wait what? He was holding my wrists with one hand now and was sliding his free hand down my body, going too south for my liking! I trashed harder.

Suddenly the pressure and lips against me disappeared. ‘And the fack do you think you are you doing?’ A low voice grumbled. Looking towards its source I saw a scowling green-haired man who had Gin’s arm in a tight hold. ‘I don’t think blondie here liked what you did.’ Frowning he sniffed the air a little and scrunched his nose. ‘…facking drunk piece of shit.’ Piece of… “Oi!” I called out to him. “He is no piece of shit.” The gaze from the green-haired man went to me, his green eyes staring right at me. ‘What, you liked what he did then?’ Did I like it…? No, I did not! I shook my head some. “No, but he is still my friend.” The man cocked an eyebrow. Gin began to slur something again. ‘Oh, look… he brought… brought friends along! Oh wait; those… are your muscles.’ Blinking I stared stupidly at Gin. The guy himself was scowling even more, if that was possible. 

As the green-haired man loosened his grip on Gin’s arm he slid down to the ground. Passes out from the liquor. Well… at least I was all sobered up again. The green-haired man folded his arms and looked at me for a few second. ‘You’re welcome.’ He mumbled and wanted to walk away, towards the apartment next to me…? “Wait!” I mentally slapped myself for even sounding so desperate. Ugh… But it made the green-haired man look back at me and cock his eyebrow. “Are you Roronoa Zoro?” He shrugged. ‘Maybe I am, who wants to know.’ So that man… that barbarian scowling green-haired bastard is my neighbor… amazing. 

“Uhm… I’m your neighbor.” I pointed at my apartment. He frowned but turned around and went back to me. ‘My neighbor? Where is that young woman?’ He does not even know?! “She has moved out of the apartment for a while now… You did not even notice that? I have been here for more then a week and before that this place had been empty for some time.” He looked me up and down, then stack his hand out. ‘Like you presumed, Roronoa Zoro.’ Did he just check me out…? A small blush came on my cheeks, which I would blame on the alcohol. Taking his hand I shook it. “Sanji. Just… Sanji.” I spotted some earrings in his ear. Three studs to be more clear. 

He let go of my hand again and looked up at the sky. Following his gaze I noticed it was getting dark. Ah, he would soon sleep, go out, work or whatever the hell he did in the evening. “Uhm before you go, could you maybe… help me out.” He looked questionable at me but when I gave a pointy look at Gin he hummed, getting it. ‘Sure, where do you want him?’ He tilted Gin with one arm up and just went in my apartment. I did not say you could get inside! Ugh… I followed after him. “Just place him on the couch if you would be so kind.” Zoro did not really place him down but rather let him fall on it. ‘There you go, you’re welcome. I need to go now.’ Jesus it is that Gin was not a women or else… I nodded, understanding it. “Alright, guess… I will see you around.” He turned around and I could swear that he was smirking! ’Yeah sure, see you later.’ With that he left.

After hiding the alcohol I placed a glass of water and a painkiller on the table for Gin and retreated to my own bedroom. He can sleep it off on the couch, idiot… As soon as my head hit the pillow I was gone to dreamland.


	3. The deal with Zoro and dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few weeks. Sanji made his place feel like home. Everything was great. His place, the neighbors, his work. Except for... the weird noises. is investigation leads to a shocking discovery!

I have been living in my new apartment for a couple of weeks now. Of course Gin and I never talked about my house warm party and neither about the way he shoved his tongue down my throat. Which I was glad for. I was not even sure if he even remembered it. Either way we both did not mention it. I went to work again. But instead of working my ass off every day like I used to I kept the weekends free for myself. And on easy days in the week I took a day off as well.

Franky and Robin-chan even visited me to look at how I had decorated it. Of course they could not help but notice my balcony, and the lack of railing. And Franky immediately started to make one, even if I said he did not needed to. But he said it was his pleasure. So Robin and I went to drink some tea. I felt honored when she told me she liked how I decorated it. But she also noticed the lack of photos and colour. Taking her advice I later on bought some colorful but meaningless decoration and placed it in my house to add more colour. And even placed some frames with the few photos I had around. And to be honest, it made it feel more like a home, I really should thank Robin-chan for the tip. Maybe with some home-made baked cookies. She would appreciate those.

Today I had a free day from work. It was so calm there that I just told them I was going to have a free day and so I did. After I ate some and took a shower I went out to do some grocery’s. As I left my apartment and walked my way through the streets I could not help but feel followed. When I looked behind me I knew why. My neighbor Zoro was a few steps behind me. I frowned and stopped so he could catch up. “Are you following me?!” He scowled. ‘Could say the same to you.’ …you are walking behind me, how can I follow you. “How the fack is that even logical in that green moss for brains head of yours!” He growled a little. Bingo. He was grabbing the bait. And as we made our way to the store we bickered and cursed at each other. Because apparently he was also on his way to the store. HOW SHOULD I HAVE KNEW THAT! Secretly I expected it, but it was still funny to tease him.

Every time we saw each other we could not help but insult each other and argue about the most ridiculous things. First I was a little offended. But as soon as I saw that shitty smirk on his face I knew he was just trying to rile me up. And now I even do that back. It felt natural to do that. And no matter what he said or did. The same goes for me. Now, we did not see each other THAT much. But sometimes when I leave my apartment to go to work or come back we cross each other’s path. For some reason we click in our own weird way.

We were arguing a little as we walked back with our groceries. I had a couple of bags while he had just one. For some strange reason he had kept bumping into me in the store. No matter which path he took, he ended up with me. It is almost like he gets lost every time, and I am his beacon or something. Suddenly a dog jump out in front of us and started to bark like a mad man. Caught by surprise I dropped my groceries and grabbed my poor heart. “Holy shit!” Zoro made a face. ‘Yeah sorry, that’s how dogs act around me.’ I gave him a pointy look. Yeah like I am going to believe dogs act like that towards you.

Taking a step towards the dog I kneeled down and held my hand out. “Hey there little fellow. Are you lost or something?” But the dog kept barking… to Zoro? When I tried to pet him he even snapped his jaws at me. And he would have bitten my hand, if Zoro had not grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me back. 'Watch out curly-brow. He is not really friendly.' I stared perplex at the dog, not believing he just wanted to bite me. And most important, wanting to bite my hand! My hands were my everything. I needed them to cook! Needed to make art with food with them. Without my hands I could not cook. And if I could not cook…

I shook my head. “Well then. No petting you it is. I will remember that.” When I went to collect my grocery’s again Zoro even helped me. Had not expected that. “Hey thanks. But… how do you mean that’s how dogs act around you. You cant make me believe every dog is like this towards you. Right…?” He shrugged and started to walk again. Of course I followed beside him. ‘Yeah sort of. Don’t ask why. I don’t really know how or why. But that’s how they act, mostly towards me. Guess they don’t like my smell or something.’ Your… smell? Turning my head towards him I sniffed the air a little. Nothing wrong with it. ‘The fack are you doing…?’ Grinning I turned my head forwards again. “Sniffing the air. Trust me, nothing wrong with your smell.” And oh did I just spotted him blushing? I smirked. “Well… nothing wrong as far as you usual smell that is, which is horrible! Do you even shower?” ‘Shut up!’ Laughing I shook my head, then we walked in a comfortable silence back to our apartment building.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I woke up again with scratching noises. Oh god not again… Once in a couple of days I would wake up thanks to the scratching. No one has an animal… And every time when I would look outside there is nothing there… so just stop it! But even if I thought that, I went out of my bed and went outside.

But this time… the scratching did not stop. Frowning I looked around. Nothing to see. But where is it coming from then. I searched a little around and later noticed it was… coming out of an apartment. One where the lights are always out as soon as it gets dark. Roronoa Zoro. Frowning I listened again. It was really coming out of there. Is he home? Maybe he is sleeping. He does not own a cat. And if every dog acts like… a wild animal towards him I am sure he does not have that either. Maybe… he has rats or mice in his house?! A shiver ran through me. I don’t even want to know that!

Fack it. I thought to myself and knocked on the door. “Zoro, oi you home? Its me Sanji. Get your lazy ass out of bed and open up will you?” The scratching stopped and the only thing that was left was the night silence again. That also goes for the door. It stayed locked, not a sound could be heard. Ugh… 

Going to his window I placed my hands on it and peeked inside. But everything was dark inside. The longer I looked the better I could see. I haven’t been inside his apartment, yet. But I could see a table, and is that a television? Yes it is. And some kind of bookshelf. And a small couch with something big on it. “…” I narrowed my eyes. Something… big? Maybe a pillow…? I wide my eyes as I saw it moving, like it was stretching out, and then jumped on the ground, making the scratching noises and disappeared in the bedroom. NOT A PILLOW AT ALL!

Even after five minutes I was still staring through the window. Afraid if I would move the big… thing! Would see it and come after me! Zoro does not own a cat, or a dog! Something huge was in his house! Something that walked on four legs, with a big head and tail! Finally I pulled back from the window and ran back to my apartment. I had no idea what I had just witnessed. But I must talk with Zoro tomorrow! That night I could not sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that big… thing. I spend my night smoking cigarettes on my balcony.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as it was getting light outside I went towards Zoro’s apartment to get an answer. Because I still could not get out of my head what I saw last night. But no matter how much I cursed and pounded on his door, he did not open. It looked like he was not even at home. But where would he be this early…? All right… new plan. I went to sit down on the ground and took out my mobile, started to play Bubble Pop on it. It was quite addicted. The sun was shining down through the hallway on me, making me feel warm and cozy, soon I was sucked up in the game and did not notice a thing around me.

That was until a pointy muzzle stack out over my mobile. I yelped and dropped my mobile in my lap. I looked up at two brown eyes with a cute pointy muzzle and then I was attacked with a tongue. ‘Easy Chopper, don’t eat blondie up.’ The dog stopped and turned around to the one who spoke, slapping his tail against me as he waggled it happily around. “Zoro?! Since when do you have a dog?!” He shrugged. ‘Not that long.’ I looked at the fluffy, chocolate brown dog. Wait… “Chopper…? Seriously? What kind of name is that?” He looked offended. ‘It’s a good name!’ He kneeled down. ‘Right Chopper? Yes it is!’ He ruffled the cheeks of Chopper between his hands. 

I guess… that’s what caused the scratching? But… it looked so much bigger. Maybe the shadows and all the darkness from last night played tricks with my mind? “So… what kind of breed is this? Some kind of ugly poodle? Sorry but poodle’s do not suit you… they are elegant, and you are…” I cocked my head. “Not.” Rolling his eyes he stood up. ‘A Labradoodle crossbreed they said.’ Chopper turned back to me again and I could not help but to pet it. “They?” He let himself crash beside me and placed an arm behind his head. ‘Animal shelter.’ I nodded. So a Labradoodle huh? “Oi Zoro, I thought all dogs acted like wild animals around you.” He chuckled. ‘Trust me, I thought that too. Until I found Chopper, well he found me in some way. He broke loose and crashed into me with one of those animal shelter persons behind him. Seeing as he trusted me and did not wanted to go back, I adopted him.’ Huh, never thought he would have a soft spot like that. 

“…it suits you.” He turned his head to me and cocked his eyebrow. “No I am for once serious. You are… calm, little closed off, boring and rude. Chopper looks so open, happy, playful and exited.” He shrugged. ‘Guess so, we just took a walk to let his energy go. As you can see… did not really work.’ I nodded. “Did you try to throw a ball?” He looked confused. “You know, a ball. A round bouncing object so he or she can go after it and bring it back to you. In other words playing fetch.” He scratched his head, then shook it. “…are you an idiot? Then what did you two do?” ‘Walk a little around, sitting, getting ice cream.’ That does not sound like letting his energy go…

“Alright that’s it, next time I am coming along to show you how to let her loose her energy.” You really are an idiot… ‘Oh hell no that you are tagging along! And it’s a male…’ Clicking my tongue I petted Chopper a little again. “I think Chopper would like it.~ Right Chopper?” I grinned as Chopper barked. Good boy, like he can understand me. Zoro huffed as he stood up. ‘Fine… I will give you a call when we want you to tag along. Don’t worry I really will. Today, tomorrow. Maybe the day after that. Don’t expect too much from it.’ I laughed and stood up as well. “What should I expect from walking around with you and your dog. That it’s a date?! Yeah don’t worry about that.”

I missed the hurt look he had for a second before putting a mask on and grinned. ‘Yeah in your dreams. Well, I’m going inside. Need a shower.’ I chuckled. “Have fun with that.” I gave him a wave before going in my own apartment. Leaving Zoro and Chopper behind.


	4. Who needs who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji gets an unexpected visitor! But if it was for the better...? He had lost a big deal of sleep because of it all! Not only that, maybe going to the park with Zoro and Chopper was not really a great plan...

Alright… Chopper did explain the scratching yeah. But come on… now there is howling as well… I placed the pillow on my head, hoping to block the noise out, without success. “Dammit Zoro!” Groaning I stood up and grabbed my jacket and shoes, putting them on as I cursed. Going outside I went to Zoro’s apartment and knocked on the door. “You better be having a good reason to keep me up after such a long working day… How late is it even… middle of the night…? Ugh…” But the door stayed closed. And the howling continued. 

Sighing I moved to the window and looked inside, seeing darkness… what a surprise. After a few seconds I saw something moving. “…” I narrowed my eyes. Ah Chopper! He walked slowly and then sat down, howling again. Okay this is getting ridiculous. I am THIS close to breaking in!

I wanted to rattle the doorknob, but instead I opened the door. My mouth fell open. ITS WAS NOT EVEN LOCKED! Barking could be heard as it came quickly closer. Closing the door so he would not escape I went on my knees. “You better recognize me Chopper.” Then the barking stopped as Chopper spotted me and sat down before me, of course like always happily waggling his tail. “Hey Chopper! Did that idiot leave you alone?” Stretching my hand out he began to lick it. “Yeaaah you are a good boy huh?~” I chuckled and petted him a little.

Standing up I turned a light on and looked around, wondering why Chopper was barking. Or was it because he was alone…? After a while I came up with nothing. “So…” I sat down on the couch, kind of feeling like an intruder. But I think if I will explain the situation to Zoro that he would understand …I think. Chopper jumped beside me on the couch and laid down. “…you howled because you are lonely. Great.” I mumbled.

Standing up again I looked around for a pen and paper, making a note for Zoro. ‘Oi mosshead. I dognapped Chopper so I can sleep.’ There. I placed it on his table. He will see this right? I will bring him back when Zoro gets back. “Chopper, do you even have a leash?” Unless he hide it somewhere, I think not. Sighing I tilted Chopper up and blinked. I had not expected him to be this light. Is that normal for this dog breed? Shaking my head I carried Chopper out of the apartment and closed the door, then went back to my own place. As soon as I had placed him down he began to search and sniff around. “…I warn you. Drop a shit or puddle of urine and I will bring you back.”

Tugging of my shoes and jacked I threw them on the couch. Will put them away tomorrow, whatever. I then turned the lights off and went to my bedroom, laying down on my bed and closed my eyes. Whatever, have fun smelling and shit… After a few seconds I could feel the bed dipping in. Frowning I opened my eyes. Seeing Chopper had jumped on. “Oh no! I don’t want dog hairs in my bed. Off Chopper!” And he jumped off. Sighing I closed my eyes again. But then the bed dipped again. “Ugh… Chopper off. Its late. I had a hard working day, I just want to sleep okay…” 

But instead of going away it came closer. And then went to lay beside me. Opening my eyes I turned on my side to watch him. “…you really are something. Hmm… also warm.” Two brown eyes stared back at me and I could hear his tail sliding from side to side. Damn, aren’t you freaking adorable. “Fine… come here. As stubborn as his owner…” He immediately went to lay higher and nuzzled up against me. Closing my eyes I smiled weakly. “Don’t you dare to do something in my bed… And you will clean up those hairs you shed yourself tomorrow…” I mumbled and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later I woke up, my mind half still half-asleep. “…Chopper, stop walking around. You keep waking me up with that…” Sitting up I opened my eyes but then spotted Chopper laying lazily on his back by my feet. But… the scratching sounds. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up. There it was again! If it’s not Chopper… Oh god Zoro really has a mice or rat plague… I whined some. To think those filthy things are in this building! Probably in the apartment next to me! Those… are vermin’s right…? Gin’s story about this apartment came back to my mind.

“Chopper! Get here!” I whispered loudly and Chopper came higher on the bed again. Its superstition! A scary story that he made up to spook me! So what I hear now are just rats or mice. “You better keep those shitty vermin’s out of my apartment, you hear me!” Chopper just looked at me as he went to lay against me once more. “I mean it!” Closing his eyes he waggled some with his tail. I laid down and closed my eyes as well, but could not sleep the rest of the night. Well… for what was left of the night anyway. To think those things are here, sure I love animals. But mice and rats are not something I want in my place… Well, rather those then insects I guess. 

Early in the morning the scratching stopped. Guess they are going to sleep now… I yawned. Finally some peace and quiet so I can sleep again. Then there was knocking on the door. “…they are really against it that I get some sleep huh?” Rubbing my eyes I forced myself out of the bed and went to open the door, seeing a certain mosshead there. “…do you even know what time it is?” He shrugged. ‘Not really, but the sun just came up so I would say morning.’ He frowned. ‘Why do you want to know? More important, why do you look like shit?’ I gave him an annoyed look. “I look like ‘shit’ because of those rats or mice in your apartment. I can’t sleep knowing they are there, also the scratching noises they make are NOT HELPING EITHER!” He held his hands up. ‘Sorry, did not mean to get you all cranky.’ “WHAT?! IM NOT CRANKY!” He gave me a pointy look. “…worked late plus no sleep.” He nodded. ‘That would explain it yeah. Now for the other thing, why did you dognap Chopper?’ So said dog came out of my bedroom and went to jump against Zoro, happy to see him. “He was howling the whole freaking night! Which was also making me unable to sleep. So I went to check what was wrong. I think he can’t stand it to be alone. Fear of being left behind?” I waved my hand. “Whatever, take him back and let me sleep for the rest of the day.” He cocked an eyebrow but nodded. ‘Alright I guess…?’ I pocked his chest with my finger. “I am warning you… if you are leaving again. And I am home. BRING him to me. I don’t want a repeat of THIS. Especially not at night! NO BUTS! Just bring him over at mine place. Besides I don’t mind having him here so.” He scowled a little, looking like he wanted to argue. But at the end huffed and nodded. ‘Fine, sweet dreams blondie.’ I waved him off and when they went away I just closed the door and went to bed again. “…fuck this day. I am going to sleep the whole freaking day…” And after I closed my eyes, I did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to noon when I was packing my sports bag. It was a beautiful day and a waste to just stay cramped up in my apartment. Like I had planned to do when I moved in this place, I really went to do capoeira again. I wanted to pick up kickboxing as well, but one thing at the time. I was not that flexible as I used to be so. First I want to get into capoeira again. Then I could always do that beside it. 

I looked some around at my apartment as I was done with finishing my bag. Well, I really had turned this place into a nice home. Work was going well as well. I was really enjoying life since I had moved into this place. I smiled at the thought of that.

Suddenly some knocking could be heard. Frowning I went to the door and opened it. There stood Zoro with Chopper. He showed me a rubber ball. ‘You, Chopper, me. Playdate in the park.’ Ah yeah, I had said that some time ago didn’t I. I looked behind me at my bag. ‘Unless… you had something else to do…?’ I looked back at him. He looked a little disappointed. Ah whatever. I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my keys, going out I locked my door. “Nope, I’m free today so let’s go.” I grinned at him as I snatched the ball from him and walked away. 

Barking Chopper followed after me, of course he is interested in this ball. I squeezed it a little, some peeping noises came out of it. “Oh god those kind of balls…” Chopper jumped at me and barked. “And of course you like these noises…” ‘Yeah… maybe I should buy another ball.’ I gave a pointy look at him. “Are you an idiot…? Chopper obviously likes it so why should you get another? You should give him something to play with what he likes. And he obviously likes this ball so, keep this ball.” Together we walked on in silence, except for Chopper his barking, until we were at the park.

And to be honest I don’t get why Zoro wanted to come here… Every dog… not joking. EVERY dog that passes him barks at him. Some even show their teeth and are looking ready to attack him. But it looked like it did not really bother him. I guess that’s because he is so used to it already. But when you see all those dogs act like this… Why is Chopper so calm and happy around him? Why are all those dogs acting like that…? He does not smell that bad, and he is a nice guy as far as I know.

A red rubber ball flew before my eyes, followed by Chopper who ran after it. ‘Stop zoning out like that shitty cook.’ I waved him off. “Shut up Marimo and concentrate on playing fetch with your dog.” ‘Chopper.’ “With Chopper then.” I went to sit on a bench and watched Chopper who ran back to Zoro, with the ball. “And THAT’S what you call fetch. Throwing ball, dog follows ball, dog brings ball back, repeat.” He rolled his eyes and took the ball from Chopper, throwing it away again.

It was nice in the park. Zoro was really having a good time with Chopper. Running after each other and playing fetch. I don’t know how he was before without Chopper. I did not know him that good at that time. To be honest, I still don’t know him that well. But he looks happy, and I guess more open. I mean look at him smile and hear him laugh as he plays with Chopper. I small smile appeared on my face. Dammit… his happy attitude is making me happy as well.

Suddenly a lot of commotion could be heard. Frowning I looked at the source. Seeing a big German shepherd running loose. I frowned, then wide my eyes. I had a feeling where he was going. “Zoro!” I yelled and shot up from the bench. All I could do from my place was watch how the Shepherd jumped at him, making him stumble and fall to the ground. ‘Bad dog!’ He yelled to the dog and tried to hold him off as the dog snapped his teeth at him. “Shit!” I began to run to them. 

I looked behind me as I saw a man scream, probably the owner of the dog. Zoro screamed as the dog bite down in his arm and started to give some knees in his flanks. ‘Stupid piece of shit let GO!’ He growled. Chopper barked at the Shepherd and then bite in his tail, tugging at it. After a few seconds the Shepherd let go of Zoro’s arm and wanted to bite Chopper, who quickly ran away. The two dogs sprinted over the field after each other. ‘Chopper!’ Zoro went up again but I grabbed his good arm before he could go after him. “Chopper is quicker then the Shepherd don’t worry. If you go after them he will go after you again.” I looked worried at him. Shit…

The owner came to us apologizing for it, even offering a ride to the hospital. But Zoro said he did not needed that and had worse before. After the owner caught his dog Zoro called Chopper back, who luckily did and then Zoro walked away with him. I stared after him. He went from happy to… that. Not saying a word and just leaves. Even not bothered to leave me behind, expecting me to follow… I ran after them, then we walked in an uncomfortable silence on. 

When we were back in the building I grabbed his arm again before he could go to his apartment. “Shut up and let me drag you along.” I mumbled and dragged him in my own apartment, pushing him down on the couch. I went to fetch my first aid kit and sat before him on my table. ‘That’s not necessarily.’ He mumbled but I ignored it. Taking his arm I went to take care of it. I looked at his skin as it twitched under my touches. Some hissing escaped Zoro’s mouth. ‘Sanji… you don’t have to. I am a fast healer.’ “Can’t you just shut up for a minute and let me do this?!” I looked up at him, daring him to reply. His mouth went into a thin line and he stared annoyed back. Sighing I took care of the bite wound again. “If your arm begins to tingle you should go to the hospital for a Tetanus shot and-” ‘Don’t need it.’ I glared at him. ‘I mean… I doubt I need it. But if my arms begins to tingle I will get the flu shot.’ I faced palmed myself. “Tetanus shot…” He gave a weak smile. ‘That’s what I meant, Tetanus shot.’ Giving a small smile I bandaged his arm. “You are a horrible liar you know.” He merely shrugged.

After I was done I thought why not and asked if he wanted to stay for dinner. If I cook for one or two persons, makes no difference for me. But he declined my offer, said he still had some instant noodles. My mouth fell open. “How can you life on that shit?!” He rolled his eyes. ‘I have been eating that for years and I think its good.’ “What?! FOR YEARS! How can you still look so good and healthy?! Oh hell no YOU are staying right here with your ass and I WILL cook you some!” After some arguing, which we always do… he stayed… with a lot of complaining and a grumpy attitude. But he stayed. Victory is mine! Right…? 

When I served the food I was damn sure victory was not mine. “Holy shit you eat like a wild beast! Like you starved yourself out…” I cocked my head. “You are not trying to lose weight… right?” He wide his eyes at me and shook his head as he shoved some food in. ‘Are you nuts?! I don’t want to lose weight. I need protein and shit. Lots of bananas… and stuff like that.’ He mumbled and I smirked. “Is that the only thing you know there are proteins in?” ‘Of course not! There is also some in… banana shakes… and cake… with banana. Uhm…’ I laughed out loud. “Oh god! My neighbor is a big idiot when it comes down to food. I should have expected this!”

It was a shame… but after dinner he left again. I said I understood because it was getting close to dark. He would do his own things he always does when it gets dark, whatever that might be. He excused himself for not being able to help with the dishes, but that was not really a big problem in my eyes so. But… I was really beginning to wonder why he never had time after it became close to the evening. You cannot tell me he busy is all the evenings. 

Just when I placed the last plate away, there was some knocking on my door. Frowning I went to the door and opened it. I frowned as Chopper was there. Stepping outside I looked around, but I did not spot Zoro. Chopper’s whining made me look at him again. “…he is dumping you here for the night huh?” I shrugged. “Alright come on.” I now noticed some rope with a note at it around his neck. Tugging the rope off him I went to the couch and sat down as I read the note. ‘Had to leave quickly. I am taking that drop your dog here so I can sleep warning serious. So here is the dog, Chopper.’ I rolled my eyes. “Well… I have to give him credit for remembering that.” Chopper jumped on the couch beside me. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at him. “…you did not even clean up your own hairs from my bed last time, what makes you think you can lay and shed your hairs on my couch. Whatever, like having a discussion with you will help.” Together we lazily stayed on the couch while I looked at some horror movies, until I fell asleep.


	5. Dog sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when Zoro came knocking on Sanji's door. Said he would be away for the whole weekend and if Sanji could take care of Chopper in the meantime. At that very moment Sanji thought he could.
> 
> Long story short, that Saterday felt like a Friday the 13th.

I sat on the ground against my heather with my legs tugged up, my arms around them as I stared at Chopper. Who was sitting before me, happily waggling his tail and his tongue out of his mouth. “How the fack did we end up here…” I mumbled. Even if I damn well knew how, and who’s fault that was! It was that stupid Marimo…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started when Zoro came knocking on my door. Said he would be away for the whole weekend and if I could take care of Chopper in the meantime. At that very moment I thought I could! I really thought this would be okay and work out!

Friday. So… I stared at Chopper from the couch as he stood before me, waggling his tail. “Uhm… Hi Chopper.” He waggled his tail some more. “You want to move away so I can watch my movie further?” But Chopper just blinked those brown eyes at me. “Or not… You want to go for a walk?” Seeing his reaction it was a no. Hmm… I snapped my fingers. “Of course! You are hungry. You eat two times a day Zoro said. So. Morning and evening.” I looked at the clock. “Ah… Yeah I should eat some as well huh?” Standing up I went to the kitchen, followed by Chopper. “You know what? We are both going to eat. Give me a minute.” Grabbing some eggs, milk and vegetables I placed them on the counter. Cutting the vegetables I mixed it with the milk and eggs before pouring it in the frying pan. Meanwhile as I was baking my egg I looked through the stuff Zoro had given me. 

After searching some I came to the conclusion that was not much… Chopper did not even have a bowl for his food or something… Placing the bag of dogfood on the table I quickly went to put my egg on a plate. I then looked through my cabinets for a… well… something to put the food in I guess. I grabbed a glassy bowl I usually use for mixing food and put Choppers food in there. I placed the bowl on the ground and patted his head some. Putting my egg on a slice of bread I went to sit on the table and eat it. Chopper made a lot of noise as he ate the food. Chuckling I ate my own food. 

Soon Chopper placed his head on my lap. Cocking an eyebrow I looked down on him as I pushed the last piece of bread in my mouth. “Hmm?” He licked his muzzle some and went to his bowl. Picking the bowl up he placed it on my lap. Ah… Still hungry I guess? “Guess I did not give you enough food huh?” Taking the bowl I placed some more dogfood in it before placing it down again. Grinning I watched Chopper quickly eat it all.

Later that night I decided to put a movie on we could both enjoy. He did not really pay attention to the horror movie… so who knows. So I picked an old DVD out I had bought for fun. Because I once watched it as a little kid and had liked it very much. And so that was how I watched Lady and the tramp with my neighbors Labradoodle Chopper. Even Chopper was looking at the screen from time to time, as if he really was watching the movie.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then came Saturday. I sleepily sat beside Chopper on the ground with a bowl of cereals as Chopper was munching on his dogfood right next to me. Chopper was just… one of those dogs that really like to cuddle. He was not like that the last time he stayed here. But now he was. Early in the morning he went to lay high up against me and started to lick my face all over. Look… I am not afraid of bacteria. But I know where that muzzle goes! I don’t like having that tongue sliding all over my face! So after a quick shower I went to grab some easy breakfast, not in the mood to cook right now. 

After we were both done I grabbed his leash I had made Zoro buy and took him out for a walk. Chopper was very excited and tugged at the leash to make me go faster. When we entered the park I let Chopper do his needs as I flirted some with a couple of young ladies who thought my dog was cute. Of course I did not tell them it was not my dog. The attention from these ladies was too overwhelming to tell them they were wrong.

After the ladies went away we walked some more till it began to rain some. “Alright that’s our que to go home. Come on Chopper.” But after a sudden hard tug Chopper’s leash slipped out of my hand. “What?! Chopper!” I watched as the brown furry ball ran away. “Oh shit. Get back here, Chopper!” I ran after him through the park.

Oh god no! I had lost sight of him. Where did Chopper go?! I ran through the park, fearing the worst. What if I can’t find him anymore? Oh god, Zoro’s vermin place. And worse, how will Zoro react for making his trusty four-leg walker gone!

Perking my head up I stopped and listened. Did I just… I frowned some. No there! “Chopper!” I could hear him barking. I followed the noises he was making, leading towards a river. Chopper walked up towards me and shook himself out. I stared numbly at him. “Did you just…? Go in the river and shake that shit out on me…?” Chopper just happily waggled his tail as he stared at me. Sighing I grabbed the muddy leash and tugged him along. “Come on you flea bag… Enough swimming for today…” Chopper happily followed beside me. The rain had gotten worse in the meantime as well, leaving me drenched and cold to the bone.

When we came home I immediately dragged Chopper along to the bathroom and pushed him under the shower. Turning the water on I grabbed the shampoo and frowned at it. Wondering if human shampoo would be bad for dogs. Oh well, then she should not have jumped in the muddy river. Taking a big amount for good measure I spread it all over Chopper his fur and went to massage it in. It was obvious that Chopper did not like the shower... He probably has that from Zoro...

I was caught off guard when Chopper sprinted out of the shower. "Chopper! Come back!" I quickly jumped up, not wanting that wet fur ball running all over the place. But as I set my first step on the wet floor I slipped and fell down on my back. "Son of a..." Standing back up again I rubbed my back some as I slowly went out of the bathroom. 

I wide my eyes at the sight that greeted me. "..." My mouth fell open in shock. The whole kitchen... MY kitchen, was a mess! A lot of stuff had fallen down the counter and over. How had he even done that? Had he jumped on the counter?! I let my eyes slide over the mess. The garbage can was slingshot through the living room. And oh god Chopper his food was rolling all over the place. With Chopper running after it. Clenching my jaw shut I rubbed my temple as I stared at the soaked idiot of a dog who was chasing after its food as I tried not to kick things around. I stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to calm down again. Swallowing I unclenched my jaw and sighed. It’s a dog... He did not do this on purpose... I hope... I looked at the so said dog as he sat down before me. "...you done?" I monotone asked. Chopper waggled his tail. I grabbed him in his neck and dragged him back towards the shower, Chopper made some sad and disagreeing noises. "Poor you... Just get in the shower."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I had rinsed the shampoo out and dried him as best as he could I went to take a quick shower as well and then went to clean the mess Chopper had made. I looked at what was over and eatable from his food, which was not much... And I needed a new kitchen knife... My best one had fallen down on the ground and broke its tip in Chopper his... whatever I should call it... guess flee attempt. Which turned into an all he can eat attempt. And crap its Sunday tomorrow... Which means no shops are open. I doubt Zoro has more food for Chopper in his apartment because he gave me a new bag which would be enough for 5 days... The whole weekend he was here... Sighing I grabbed my jacket and shoes. Chopper looked questionable at me, which I ignored. Grabbing my keys I left my apartment and locked the door. Checking if I did lock it right even twice, hoping Chopper would stay put and wont be making too many noises. I gave a quick glance at Zoro's apartment. Dark, of course it is... He is not home this whole weekend. 

Sighing I began to make my way down the building and walked silently over the dusk streets. Was getting late... The air was cooling down now as well. I looked at my watch. I have to choose... because there is not much time. Or I will buy Chopper's food now and my knife Monday. Or buy my knife now and Chopper's food Monday. ...Chopper needs his food... I have other knifes. I quietly cursed as it sink in that I should buy Chopper's food... Monday I am going to force Zoro to replace my knife... Better come along or he will just buy the cheapest of the cheapest... Going in the closest pet store I knew I went to the dog food section. Holy shit so much... Luckily I quickly had Chopper's food found. Uhm... God they even have different sizes bags?! What did Zoro gave me?! I just choose for the 12 kg bag. I doubt Zoro gave me such a big one... but now Chopper could last for a while. After I had paid and went out I noticed it was now even darker. As I quickly checked my watch I sighed, as I had been right. Yup... No more time to buy my knife... Hauling the bag higher I went to walk home.

I stopped when I heard some movements close by. Perking my head around I paid close attention, seeing nothing I just shrugged the weird feeling I had off and went moving again. But I could not help but feel like I was being watched... Gin and his stupid ghost stories... sooner or later I will really start believing them. 

Gin... that name lately made me feel... uneasy as well. Last week he was over at my place again. It was… a bit uncomfortable. At least that was what it was for me. Had to turn Zoro down for going along with letting Chopper out in the park as well. Sure we did not mentioned that night... did not talk about it. But I could see it in his eyes. He wanted something from me. And he would like to have an answer sooner or later. 

I swiftly turned around and held my breath as I could hear nails scrapping over the street. Swallowing I waited. Maybe a cat...? I suddenly could see a shadow moving. Not a cat! Dog! Big dog like holy shit! Slowly I took a step back. Should have bought that knife! Unexpectedly I could see sharp green eyes, then a low growl. What if Zoro's dogs don’t like me curse has rubbed off me? I took another step back. Turning around on my heel I ran for it, clutching the bag in my hands. 

After a few seconds I looked over my shoulder. It was not pursuing?! It is not pursuing! Still I kept running for it until I was home. I dropped the bag before my door and ripped the keys out of my pocket, trying to get the right key with shaking hands in the hole. As soon as it was open I threw the bag in and slammed the door closed behind me. I sagged down to the floor with my hands in my hair. Yup. Thanks to Gin I fucked my brains up. 

Chopper went to sit before me. Looking questionable at me while I tried to calm down. I am losing it! After some deep breaths I blinked, confused. Dropping my hands in my lap I now noticed the noises... The noises Robin-chan had warned me for... The extra loud music from the D brothers. The music and even the bass could be heard here. Groaning I dropped my head. "Great... Just facking great..." Sighing I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and went to my small finished, thanks to Franky, balcony. No way am I going to the other side to smoke right now... You never know if that... animal? Yeah let’s just call it animal. You never know if it’s out there. 

My hands still shook some as I took out a cigarette and lightened it up. Taking a deep drag I almost instantly calmed down. Much better... I rubbed my temple some as I looked out over the dark city.

I could hear some people talking from the balcony above. From the D brothers their spontaneous party... As long as they leave me out of it its fine. The last time they invited me over I stayed the whole night in the kitchen making them snacks. Now don’t get me wrong I love cooking. But I had something else in mind when they invited me… I was hoping they had invited me to… I don’t know. To get to know me and maybe introduce themselves. Maybe become friends in the future. Not to… be a free for hire cook. I sighed.

"Ice bucket challenge!" Could be heard from above. Followed by water. Which went also through the balcony, drenching me along with the idiot above. I stared at my drenched cigarette. What a waste of a good smoke. Huffing I put it in a glass pot I had out here for my spend cigarettes. Usually in this situation I would go up to kick their asses. But this day has really been... Like a Friday the 13th. So I should probably do nothing. Not that I was in the mood to go up there... 

With my hands in my wet pockets I went in my apartment again and threw my wet clothes off for the second time that day. Not bothering to dry myself off I tugged my pajamas on and went to sit against my heather. My knees tugged up to my chest and my arm around it. Chopper came waggling over and sat down before me. Happily waggling his tail and his tongue out of his mouth. “How the fack did we end up here…” I mumbled. Chopper cocked his head some. "This is all the fault of that mosshead..." I mumbled as I glared at Chopper. At least the music was loud enough so I would not hear those damn vermin’s in Zoro's apartment if he still has them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as it was Monday and Zoro knocked on my door, I opened up for him. But perhaps I did that a little too roughly. Scowling I stared at him, not amused the slightest. I gave Chopper who I had already his leash on and began to curse at him. Every curse or curse related word rolled over my tongue, leaving Zoro perplexed. I even threw some French curse words in for free. 

My face was red when I was out of words. Panting some I stared at him. Zoro stared with a confused look back at me. Maybe because of the French curses. Maybe because of the cursing itself. As soon as he opened his mouth I slammed the door closed in his face. I slid down the door and went to sit on the floor, no I was not sulking. Zoro knocked a few times patiently on the door. But it was clear he was losing his patience as he gave a hard kick which I could feel through my back which still very sensitive after slipping out in the bathroom. 

Groaning I went up and opened the door again. Zoro pointed a finger in my face and wanted to make a comeback, which I cut off. "You own me a new kitchen knife! Don’t even try to buy me a cheap one that you own yourself. We are going shopping later together, no buts! And don’t you DARE to think of any excuses!" He looked a little taken back. ‘...what the fack is wrong with you?’ What the fack is wrong with me...? What the fack was wrong with Saturday! And your dog! "Nothing!" I wanted to close the door again but Zoro's foot blocked me from doing so. Growling some I went back to the living room and sat down on my couch. Zoro followed after me and went to sit before me on the table. He folded his arms and cocked his eyebrow. ‘Talk.’ 

And so I told him my whole fucked up Saturday. Chopper, feeling watched, the showers, everything! At the end his eyebrows were furrowed. Looking thoughtful at me. He then nodded. ‘We will get you a new knife.’ I nodded, glad he was very understanding. ‘And thanks for buying Chopper new food.’ I nodded again. Standing up he patted my shoulder before he went past me. Sighing I rubbed my forehead. And then I was alone again...

But after a few minutes he came back again. He placed a soda in my hands and opened up a can of beer for himself. Frowning I watched him. ‘What? You did not like beer right? You told so yourself.’ I shrugged. “Guess that’s true.” Just… had not expected you to stay. I smiled some.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day we went to the store to replace my precious kitchen knife. Zoro let me choose the knife I wanted. Which… was a little expensive. I even suggested paying some of it back. But he said it was fine. He already spend the money so. His words.

Afterwards when we came back to the building he took me along to his apartment. It was the first time I saw it. It was the same as mine, except that it was all in mirror view. I spotted the big couch I had seen through the window once. …weird. Zoro snapped his fingers before my eyes, getting my attention. “Hmm?” ‘I said give me the knife.’ I frowned. “And why do you want that?” He rolled his eye and just grabbed the bag with the knife. “Oi!”

Shaking his head some he went to a cabinet and grabbed some stuff out of it. ‘I’m just going to sharpen and clean your knife. Don’t worry; I know what I am doing.’ Frowning I went to him and looked at all the materials and products. “…why do you have all this stuff?” He grinned. ‘I have this because I take great care of my katana’s.’ My mouth dropped open. “You got katana’s?” He chuckled. “Better yet, I got them and use them for kendo.’ For kendo?! “Wait you do that sport with the wooden sticks?!” He looked at me, cocking his eyebrow. ‘Yeah? What about it. Alto I haven’t touched those wooden sticks in years. Upgraded to real sharp ones years ago.’ I shook my head. “Nothing wrong with it. I just… did not expected that I guess?“ He hummed some as he continued to sharpen and clean my knife.

I watched his fluid movements with interest, until he gave the knife back. ‘There you go.’ I looked down at the knife, turning it some. Wow. Looks good. I smiled at my reflection in it. “Thanks.” He waved me off. ‘The least I could do.’ Folding his arms he looked at Chopper who was napping in his make shift bed. ‘Huh Chopper… Your fault…’

I stayed over at his place and even made him some dinner for later on. From what he had at least… which was not much. Instant noodles… I kicked him for that… Meat. Some old potatoes that are not eatable anymore. A can of carrots… I just made something from the meat, carrots and noodles. Sure the noodles are delicious. But not every day for every meal. At least he had a lot of meat. 

Zoro even gave me a tour through his apartment, which made me jealous because damn… he has a bathtub. He said I should just ask Franky for one. He did too. He then winked at me and went back with giving me the tour.

He even showed me his priced katanas. Because that son of a bitch did not think that one was enough. They were all three in a glass cabinet. Proudly under each other. A white on up. Then a red one. And the lowest one was a black one. I was a bit impressed. I could not look long before he moved on again. We talked a little after that, but I soon went back to my own apartment. 

On the planning for the rest of today was going to go to the gym for some capoeira before heading over to the Baratie to work my ass off again. So after a quick meal and a shower I left my apartment and headed for the gym with a big grin.


	6. Am I losing it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual harassment.~
> 
> Things are getting more strange and weirder. Gin finally pays Sanji a visit again, which does not go that well. Not only that. But things between Sanji and Zoro get some ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone who is waiting every week for a new chapter! Next week I wont be able to add anoher chapter on Thursday because of the lack of wifi. I do hope to be able to do so at the 23th or 24th. So a few days later. Just a heads up to make sure you readers are not worried!

Sure I had looked strange when Gin suddenly stood before my door. But it was nice to have some company! Especially when you don’t have that much friends like me. Opening the door further I let him in. We talked some about random things as I began to cook for us. 

Even though I liked the company... Gin was the last person I wanted to see right now... Sighing I stirred the food some. Ever since he kissed me and tried to force himself on me I... have been having doubts if we should stay friends... Even if he was drunk back then. Because well… drunk or not. People are more truthful when they are drunk. And he obviously wants more then… just friends. And I… really am not looking forward to becoming more with him.

"Sanji!" Startled I looked up at Gin who stood now in the kitchen. I blinked at him. Since when had he moved from the couch? How did he get so close? He cocked his eyebrow at me. "What?" He sighed. 'I said. We need to talk.' I frowned. "We have been talking the whole time since you set foot in my apartment, remember? But if you want to talk some more, sure." I shrugged. 'Don’t play stupid Sanji. I mean about that night. You never said anything about the kiss and so. Wish that green haired neighbor had not barged in and disturbed things...'

I blinked at him. "What...?" 'Yeah I mean. I finally made a move on you and we almost got into each other’s pant. Then he comes and ruins it all. You know how that makes me feel ' "Gin." I broke in. "That was not going to happen. I don’t like you in that way." 'You were responding...' "YOU were forcing yourself on me!" He smirked playfully at me. 'You did not mind.' "Gin, we are never going to be a thing. Let stand get into each other pants. This conversation is over." Sighing I turned back to the stove. I knew it... Did he really believe I liked what he did back then?! Because I had not! Never would I want or see Gin in that way.

Before I was even aware of it my shoulder was being grabbed and I was slammed against the counter, my back bending over it. "Gin what the fack!" I rubbed my head some and wanted to stand up straight again. A good thing I am so flexible. Because any other person would have broken a bone or two right now. I groaned some as I was roughly pushed down again. 

"Gin get the fack-" He grabbed my wrists and roughly pulled off my tie, tying my wrists up with them. "Gin...?" I looked slightly scared at him. Afraid of what he was doing. "Gin come on, cut it out before I kick you-" He went to stand in between my legs and bended over me, kissing me roughly. Widing my eyes in surprise I made a startled noise. No. No! I began to trash some. Gin you fucker! I froze up when I felt his hand slid under my shirt and touch my skin. My heart was pounding like crazy. He then started to play with my nipples. Rolling them between his fingers. I gasped at the weird feeling and he quickly slipping his tongue in. 

I could feel him smirk, as if he was proud of what he was doing here. I tried to kick out with my legs. No Gin! I don’t want this! I even bite down on his tongue to make it clear. He pried my mouth open again as he went to free his tongue. Then a punch in my face followed. After recovering from that, I glared up at him, seeing a bit of blood on his lip. Guess I had bitten his tongue good. "Get the fack out of my apartment. Because if you continue and make a mistake, giving me an opening, I will KICK you through the walls!" Gin grabbed an apple I had laid down on the counter a little while ago, because I was planning to use it for with cooking. Prying my mouth open again he forced it in my mouth to shut me up. My tied up hands were being tied to a handle from a cabinet. To keep them out of the way. I tried to make some disagreeing noises, not wanting this. 

I froze up again as his hands started to roam again. I started to shiver, but not from the pleasure or excitement. Did he not see I really did not want this?! He licked a long trail in my neck. I shifted my head some to block him to do it again. But he then licked my cheek. I panted some around the apple as I swiftly looked around. I needed this to stop! I wanted this to stop so badly! I then pulled at my hands, swinging the cabinet open. But luck was against me as Gin ducked under it. ‘Nice try Sanji!’ He roughly closed the cabinet again. Auw! Watch the wrists Gin! You know how much my hands mean to m-. I broke my thoughts and slowly looked down to his hands that were slowly trailing lower, stopping at the edge of my pants. Lifting my gaze again I looked up at Gin. Giving him a pleading look. Pleading to stop.

We both froze up as we heard my door opening up. Who could that be? Don’t tell me Gin invited someone over to... share this?! Oh god please, give me some luck! Wait what…? I recognize that green hair everywhere. Blinking I watched as Zoro and Chopper casually walked in. Gin glared at me, daring me to say anything. But to be honest I was still frozen up, not being able to do anything. 

I just watched as Zoro placed a bag with groceries... I mean, full of instant noodles on my counter and cracked his knuckles as he walked around it, still not sparing us a look. But I had the feeling that he knows what is going on. He went straight for Gin, his gaze going up to him as well. I wide my eyes slightly at his hard and pissed off look. Before Gin could react Zoro's fist collided with the side of his head, knocking him out.

Leaning some over me he grabbed the apple out of my mouth and took a bite out of it. Slightly panting I just stared up at him, trying to process what had just happened. 'You cooked for two?' I opened my mouth in surprise. He walked in on this, and that’s what he asks first?! He cocked his eyebrow, waiting for my answer. "I-I... uhm yeah...?" He grinned. 'Good. I’m starving.’ 

With one swift move he loosened the tie from the cabinet handle and then grabbed Gin's leg, dragging him outside as he munched on the apple. I slowly went to stand straight again. Chopper sat down across of me, just staring. Blinking I stared back at him for a few seconds, before the door being closed brought me back to reality. With my teeth I loosened the tie around my wrist and rubbed my sore wrists and back some. Then straightened my clothes some. Zoro just walked to the living room, sitting on my couch and went to watch television. Chopper jumped on the couch beside him. 

What had just happened...? And since when did he invite himself over? Especially staying over for food? How did he know? Was it... a coincidence...? So many questions. But the one that was burning the most was a complete other question. "Seriously Zoro? Why did you only buy instant noodles?! And why so facking much?!" He tipped his head back over the edge from the couch to watch me. 'Because they are delicious and easy. Besides, it’s not only noodles. Bought some raw meat as well.'

Checking the bag I saw he indeed had bought meat as well. But I was not letting him off that topic that easily! We bickered the rest of the time that I needed to cook. I was so glad the food had not burned thanks to Gin! But... I did not use any apples after all. After we had eaten we just watched a movie out of my collection. Zoro ended up falling asleep halfway through it. Guess he is not into these kind of movies... 

After a while when he had woken up again we did the dishes together in a comfortable silence. I was glad he did not bring the incident with Gin up. After that he and Chopper went home again. I was sitting on my couch, thinking about the evening. I... had liked today. Well... Expect the Gin incident. To put it better. I had liked the part from the evening where Zoro popped in. The watching the movie, how he made himself at home, and fell asleep, eating dinner of course. 

I guess Gin really is not a friend. From now on I better avoid him. Because I had a feeling only bad things would come from it. Bad things would come from him. Sighing I went to lock my door and retreated to my room for the night. But it was hard to fall asleep, knowing Gin was probably still laying before my door. …or somewhere close by.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple of weeks. To say I was on edge was putting it lightly. I felt watched. Every time I would go outside I could feel eyes on me. And I had not spoken to Gin after he forced himself on me. I was... feeling lost and insane. Zoro came over more after that though. And even if I liked having him around, it also slightly made me nervous. I wanted to be left alone and at the same time did not. I did not even have to invite him over anymore. He would just show up when he felt like it. Sometimes in the midday but mostly before eating time. He would stay until he had to do his own things again. 

Like today, he came before eating time. And, right now...? I was doing the dishes while he was sleeping on the couch. Laying on his back with his legs up so Chopper could lay under them. It looked like Chopper jut forced himself in the tiny spot, squishing and squirming himself in it. It was pretty adorable yeah. Together they just laid there sleeping. In the background you could hear the radio quietly playing. Just to fill up some of the silence.

After I was done with the dishes I went to the couch, watching Zoro sleep. I crouched down next to him and watched him some. Even if I like you having around me, you also freak me the hell out... I stared at his weird colored hair. Green. Looked like moss to me. Would he dye it...? Probably. I mean whoever has that color hair, the answer is no one. Still if he dyed it, he must be doing that a lot. Because I never have seen it growing out. That’s bad for your hair. Damages it. And yet his moss green hair looks so soft. I wonder... I slowly reached my hand out to his hair. ...if it really is as soft as it looks like. 

But just before I was able to touch it my wrist was caught and pulled at. An arm was wrapped around my waist and pulled at me as well. With a yelp I landed awkwardly on Zoro's chest. 'What are you even trying to pull...?' He mumbled sleepily. "I-I uhm nothing!" He snorted. 'Whatever. I want to sleep with you.' My mouth dropped open as I stared shocked at him. Panic started to rise inside of me. He wants what?! He opened one eye slightly, staring sleepily at me. 'Sanji... sleeping as napping. Not fucking.' Blinking I stared at him, and then started to blush. "I knew that!" I hit my fist on his chest for good measure. He smirked some at me. 'Of course you knew.'

Chopper crawled out from under Zoro's legs and went to walk some around. I was being dragged along with Zoro as he turned on his side, trapping me between the couch and him. 'Sleep idiot. You look like shit.' I what...? I frowned. "Classic..." Opening both his eyes now he stared at me. 'I mean, you look like you will go crazy any second if you don’t get some rest. Your body is shaking all over... Not just from the cold, but because you are exhausted. So, sleep with me. Or well... along with me.' Ooooh. "That... makes a little more sense yeah." But I was still a little nervous about the position we were laying in. He closed his eyes again. I stared at his relaxed face, so much different from his stoic face. I... feel safe with him yeah. Exhaling I relaxed some. 

"...it always feels like somebody is watching me. That’s why I am on edge and can’t sleep lately." He chuckled. Is he taking this lightly?! Like it’s a joke?! 'Of course it feels like that. Because somebody is watching over you.' Over me...? 'I am.' He opened his eyes again and stared intense at me. "Huh... What?!" I began to blush again, even more than before. 'I am watching over you. So don’t worry so much, go and sleep some. I will keep watching over you.' He mumbled. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. I lowered my gaze and swallowed. He expect me to sleep while laying like this...? Oh god this is going to be hard, having someone pressed up against me and being trapped by him and the couch. 

Then a hand came over my eyes. 'Jesus Crist stop staring so weirded out and close those eyes. You need them closed to sleep you know.' Grabbing his wrist I pulled his hand away and quickly put my hair good again. "Don’t touch my hair." I mumbled. He cocked his eyebrow but did not push the subject. He then placed his hand on my back, slowly rubbing. I tensed a little up before relaxing some. That... that feels nice yeah. I stared sleepily at his chest. After a little while I yawned and nuzzled closer to him. I sighed some and closed my eyes. Fine... I will sleep some... 'I want to stay for the night.' Hmm...? That’s weird... I thought he just said... Did he...? "…staying the night?" I sleepily mumbled and he hummed, confirming it. "I thought you needed to do something or be somewhere else like almost every night..." He chuckled. 'You are very observing. I do, but I want to stay here tonight.' Here huh? That... He said here. Not why or with me. Kind of makes me feel down. "...you can stay." I could feel him nuzzling his nose in my hair, feeling the smile on his lips as he then nuzzled his nose slightly against my ear. Tickles... I slightly shifted my head. "Now let me sleep bastard... I’m tired." He chuckled some. 'Fine. Night Sanji.' Smiling some I fell asleep. Not knowing Zoro stayed awake for a long time, just to watch over me as he said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nerve-wracking! I barely dared to go out at this point. If Chopper stayed over at my place I always dragged him along when I needed to go out. I usually dragged Zoro along as well when he could. When he takes Chopper for walks I tag along. Which were fun days, when you put the nerve-wracking part aside. And when I needed to put the trash away I would practically run down and throw it in the container before running back up again. Even Robin-chan was getting worried. The lovely flower.

But right now? Right now I was REALLY really losing it. And not because I felt watched. I was safe and sound in my apartment. But Chopper was getting on my nerves! He was just... sitting for my door and howling. No matter what I did, he would not stop! "Uhm... Chopper what about a walk?!" I grabbed his leash and shook it some. The noise always was letting him know it was time for a walk. And usually he would spin his head around to me, followed by bouncing over to me, to let me know he wanted that soooo badly. But now… he did not even spare me a glance. 

God I wish it was the next day so Zoro would pick him up! Still... I was wondering why he was acting so strange. Maybe... I should just let him go and follow him. Sighing I went to Chopper with the leash, putting it around his neck. Grabbing my shoes and jacket I put them on and went outside with Chopper. What I was NOT expecting was that he did not go down on the streets. No he went to Zoro's apartment. "...?" Weird. I followed him. It was snowing right now. The footprints we were leaving behind in the snow were quickly covered up again. I looked a little around, feeling uneasy about being out in the open. "Chopper lets go." But Chopper pushed the door open and went in Zoro's apartment. The door was open? When he is out? 

Following him in I let go of the leash and closed the door. Dark... it was really dark in here. No light on whatsoever. Better saying. Zoro was not home. But... this weird scent. I could not place the smell... but it was just not feeling right. Walking a little through the apartment I noticed nothing was really missing as far as I could see. I then slipped through something and fell down. Groaning I held my head. "God dammit Zoro for leaving shit around..." All right, that’s it. Going up I turned on a light. 

I wide my eyes as I spotted the slippery spot I had slipped in. I held my hands up, seeing it was also on them. Swallowing I looked some around. More of it was on the floor. The weird smell... it was blood. "Z-Zoro?" I quietly called out. Afraid for stirring something or someone up. Maybe there was a killer here? Maybe Zoro wounded himself? Or an animal which was teared apart, maybe by Chopper? I cautiously checked the rooms some. Finding nothing. I then entered the dark bedroom. Squirming my eyes some I spotted something laying. "Zoro...? What the hell happ-" I froze up as I had turned on the light. Something big and black was laying on the bed. Pointy ears and big paws with sharp claws. A big rough furred creature with a long tail and a big muzzle. Some kind of wolf. And yet nothing like a wolf. I pushed myself against the wall behind me. Oh god. Oh god! What is that! Was... was it still sleeping?! Where is Zoro! Chopper?! I looked around, spotting Chopper. I quickly went to him and grabbed his leash. Looking up I noticed the eyes of the creature staring straight at me.

Shivering I stared back at it. Not daring to look away. My mind was blank, not knowing what to do in this situation. We just kept staring each other down. Suddenly he shifted his head and blinked. My chance! I ran as fast as I could, dragging Chopper with his leash along. I practically jumped out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind us. Letting go of the leash I slid down the door, landing with my ass in the snow. Swallowing I held my breath, waiting. Waiting for the creature to follow and break the door behind me. But... it did not happen. 

The apartment behind me was so quiet that it was creepy. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down as I slumped some. Frowning I stared at the snow. Seeing there were some spots that had a red shade. Why had I missed that blood marks in the snow...? After a little while I had calmed down enough to function some again. I slowly stood up and returned to my own place. Chopper following behind me. I locked the door behind me and went to sit on my couch. I had left my lights off. Not wanting it to look like I was home. I needed time, and complete darkness as I slowly broke down. Silent tears running over my cheeks.

I placed my face in my hands as some memories popped up in my mind. The ghost stories Gin told. So they were true. The previous person that lives here WAS being watched. Now I was being watched. Another memory. Zoro... Zoro who said I was being watched over. Different then being watched. The scratching noises. Those were not some vermin’s right? Probably not Chopper either. That first time I noticed those eyes in the dark that were watching me. Green sharp eyes. Another memory, I lifted my head. Back then... when I saw something big in Zoro's apartment. A creature. Not knowing what it was. Then how dogs always reacted aggressive towards Zoro. All dogs expect Chopper. Why he is always gone when it gets dark. Gone as in lights off and spending his time quietly in his apartment or following me? Why he always has meat in his place! Not to mention the instant noodles… It all made sense now! …except for the noodles that is.

I was pulled out of my mind when I heard some scratching noises. That creature was walking around. Zoro was... walking around his apartment. Zoro was that creature. Oh god Zoro is watching over me. He tried to tell me didn’t he? He wanted to and could not. Knowing I would flee. I wiped some tears away. The scratching noises... sound off... And all the blood. Suddenly the scratching stopped. I stared at the wall between us, as if I could see him through it. "Zoro...?" Of course he did not react back. But... maybe he could hear me. I quickly stood up and went to the bathroom. Oh god all the blood... Grabbing my first aid box I quickly went out of my apartment. But as I stood before Zoro's apartment I froze up. Wondering if this was a good idea. I placed a shivering hand on the handle and slowly opened the door. I cautiously looked in the room. The lights were still on. Sure they were, I did that. Moving on to the Livingroom I spotted him.

Swallowing I watched the big creature that was Zoro. His breathing came out ragged and he had his eyes closed. Slowly going closer I kneeled beside him. How did I not see it was you? I mean those three earrings are a big give away. It where just little studs. I reached a shaking hand out to him, letting it hover above him. "What did you do Zoro..." I quietly mumbled. I wide my eyes as his eyes shot open, watching me. He looked tired and pained at me. “So it is really is you.” I mumbled as I slowly placed my hand on his head. He stared at me with those green piercing eyes, cautious at my movements. "You know, you really scared the shit out of me." I stared back at him. "You were trying to give hints, weren’t you? And I was so stupid not to get them." I caressed his head and ears some. Tracing his dull studs some. Going up I looked him over. He slightly shifted his head. "Don’t move okay?" I then disappeared in his bathroom. 

After a little while I came back with a washing cloth and a bucket with warm water. I kneeled down beside him again. He had his eyes closed once more. Making the cloth wet I went to carefully wash a cut on his body. His skin shivered under my touch and a low growling sound erupted from him. I pulled my hand back again, then looked pissed at him. "Don’t you dare to growl at me!" He pulled his lip back and growled again. I stared at his sharp canines. I then slapped one of his ears and swallowed. "Don’t you dare Zoro! I am trying to help you. Even if it hurts, don’t you facking bare your teeth at me!" Zoro had opened his eyes again and blinked at me. As if he could not believe I had just slapped his ear. 

After a few seconds of starring, I tried again. His skin shivered but he made lesser noises now. Guess it was hurting that bad... "You know...? This would be so much easier if you would just change back." I looked at him. "Then I could see the damage better. And communicating would be easier." He just stared at me. "Unless... You can’t of course. Or... it hurts too much?" He closed his eyes again. Sighing I went to clean the rest of his wounds. There was not much that I could do for him like this. 

After I was done the water had turned into a reddish color. I stroke his head some, trying to ease him and tell him it was all right. Going up I went to clean the blood on the floor. I still wondered what he had done or what had happened that he had lost so much blood... Grabbing a blanket from the couch I went to sit beside Zoro and placed the blanket around him. There you go. Warm and cozy. Just heal okay...? Sighing I folded my arms and legs. "...I will watch over you for now." I could feel Zoro shift some. I blinked as I could spot his front and back legs. I was sitting between them. Looking over my shoulder I saw that he was watching me. "...just go and sleep okay? But we need to talk about this." He hooked his front legs around my hip and tugged me some against him. "Okay okay. Easy! I get the point." I slowly leaned back against him. "..." Now what? 

I could feel his heartbeat thumping against my back, he was… so calm. Was he not worried about being hurt…? Not worried about me seeing him? Or me running away? I could have called the cops. Was he not worried others would notice something was wrong and hunt him down? What if I did not come? All that blood! So many buts and ifs!

Blinking I looked over my shoulder as I felt him move some. Zoro had his head tilted up and was staring at me. With an unamused expression. “…what?” His ear twitched. “If you have nothing to say, just go to sleep.” He huffed. “Don’t you dare to give me that look. You aren’t doing any better right now huh?” Folding my arms I watched as his expression changed some… as if he was amused. “…ah shut up.” I looked forwards again, ignoring his movements. 

After a while it became silent. I slowly turned my head some to watch him. It looked… like he was sleeping. Good. I wonder… should I stay or should I go to Chopper… I know Chopper does not handle it very well to be alone… But… I frowned. He was quiet. So… I guess he is okay with me being here with Zoro and him being alone? Guess so. Then again, I was not really in the mood to just go back. I was tired… drained. The fucker behind me had caused that apparently… Placing a hand over my mouth I yawned. Tired.

I slowly tugged my shoes and jacket off, and then wrapped the jacket around me as I shifted some against Zoro, trying to find more warmth. After a while I was laying more against and on Zoro then on the floor. He was so nicely warm… I yawned once again as sleep took over me like a warm blanket.


	7. My neighbor is a werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has discovered what Zoro really is, and puts his full attention to explore how and what. Because it still seems so unbelievable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days to late with posting a new chapter, but I am having wifi again. For all the patience you have put up with, you will be rewarded, with another chapter. It is a short one that fits with this one.

I frowned some as I slowly woke up. Sighing some I shifted, nuzzling some against the… the… Opening my eyes some I noticed it was a couch. Ah… a couch… I closed my eyes again. What a weird dream… Probably watched a weird ass movie and fell asleep on the couch as well. “…” Wait this is not my couch…? I snapped my eyes open and shot up, looking around. Chopper was laying beside the door. I spotted the decoration and furniture I vaguely knew. Zoro’s apartment?! Then… 

I looked better around. Not understanding how and what. Was it real? Was it not? I then spotted Zoro walking in with some loose pants on as he dried his hair. We locked eyes. After a few seconds I broke it and lowered my gaze some. To his HOLY SHIT hot body! Blushing some I looked up at his face again. Too late, he was smirking at me. Apparently knowing damn well what was going through my mind. Wait… Frowning I looked at his body again. The scars… A dream then?

‘Don’t look so confused. To put your brain to rest, it was not a dream. Last night, it was all real.’ “But… But...” I waved at his body. “Scars?!” He rolled his eyes as he came closer. ‘Still there, slowly healing. Well… quickly healing I guess. One of the benefits.’ 

From up close I could spot the scars. From the wounds that were teared up and open last night was only a thin scar line visible. “How…” He sat down on the couch beside me and placed his feet on his table. ‘Ah yeah, you said you wanted to talk. First things first. Not a big dog, wolf or any weird canine like thing you had in mind. I am a werewolf.’ I blinked at him. ‘I don’t kill others for food and certainly not for sport. Uhm… Big canines and claws. Heal pretty fast. Can change when I want but I prefer by night. I mean night, black fur.’ He shrugged. “…why the noodles and meat? Well… the meat I understand but…” He chuckled. ‘Like I said before. Noodles are delicious and easy. And well the meat is obvious. I have a weak spot for red meat.’ He smirked at me. 

Frowning I stared at him. A real werewolf! This was my chance to ask anything I want! “Silver.” He rolled his eyes. ‘Because something is silver does not mean it will kill me. But a knife and bullet, silver or not will kill me.’ So silver a no go. Heals quickly. “High senses?” He snorted. ‘Obviously. Hearing and seeing. Including seeing in the dark. Better smell and taste as well.’

Standing up I went to his fridge and opened it. Noodles and meat… “…you want noodles with meat?” He blinked at me. ‘Uhm, yeah sure.’ Grabbing some noodles and meat I went to his poor stove. “So… that’s why you are usually after dark gone? To do werewolf stuff? Or do you bleed out every night?” ‘No.’ I jumped as he was suddenly beside me. ‘Normally I do my own shit. And sure sometimes I stay home with the lights out to have some peace and quiet. But… last night did not go as planned.’ Frowning I grabbed a knife and went to slice the meat up as Zoro stood hungry beside me, staring at the meat. “How come?”

He grabbed a piece of meat and popped it in his mouth. ‘I… challenged the Alpha. And lost.’ I frowned. “Ow…” I held the knife out to his once again approaching finger. He held his hands up in defense and went to lean against the counter with folded arms.

My mind began to think about… Gin. His ghost stories. “Gin… told me there used to be a young lady living where I now live. So next to you. You were watching her creepily?” he shook his head. ‘She was a little paranoid and well... Sure I sometimes came across her and tried to keep out of her way. But even if a leave fell from the trees she was talking about Satan and being watched.’ I shove the meat in a pan and began to bake it. “…so are you not watching me either? Am I being paranoid as well?” He laughed. ‘Yes you are. Besides, I am not watching you remember.’ He smirked again. He was not watching me… but over me.

‘Sanji look. When someone tells you a house is haunted you don’t immediately believe it yeah?’ I looked confused at him, not knowing where this was going. “Uhm… I guess so?” He nodded. ‘No. But everything that happens around it and around you, will probably make that believe stronger. A sudden noise, something old that falls, hair in your neck that stand up. So after a while you have connected a lot of dots to believe that house really is haunted. I never really paid much attention to that woman. But I do watch over you. But as you can see, I did nothing to hurt you.’ Yet, I thought to myself. ‘Don’t get me wrong. But if I would have seen you as a tread, I would have sliced and teared you to parts the first day I laid my eyes on you.’ Swallowing I kept my eyes on the meat. “The first time… with Gin… Why did you help?”

He kept quiet for a little while. ‘Well… great senses yeah? I could hear and… feel distress coming from you. If someone would force himself on me like that I would not like that either.’ He shrugged. “…that day in my kitchen with him.” He gave a small shrug. ‘Same. You did not like it. He was practically going to rape you. I am not going to just let that happen.’ Frowning I looked at him. “Oi… I am not some kind of weak person that needs to be protected you know.” He laughed. ‘Hell no that you are weak. I know you train and can kick out pretty hard. But when over powered and tied up, no one really can do anything. You done asking?’ Frowning I thought about it, then gave a small nod. “For now, yes. But… now I understand why dogs react to you.” I gave a small smile. “You are sort of one as well so. A big intimidating one.”

‘Yeah… guess so.’ He shrugged some. ‘My turn.’ Oi we did not agree on that… ‘You going to keep my secret?’ I shrugged. “Sure. It’s not like anyone would believe me huh?” He smirked. ‘Exactly. Next question, you think I am hot?’ I blushed madly at that. ‘And there is my answer.’ I pouted some as I went to warm the noodles up, keeping silent. ‘So, what do you really think of me? Do I creep you out?’ Shrugging I went to put the noodles and meat together. “I guess… not really creepy. But spotting you the first time in your… other form. Kind of freaked me out yeah…” Swallowing I looked up at him, fearing what I had expected. Seeing hurt in his eyes. “I-Its not like I cant get used to it! Its just… weird! Never saw it before.” I shove the noodles in his hands and fled to sit on his couch. Great going Sanji…

He went to sit beside me and we silently ate the noodles. “So… a werewolf…” I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. My neighbor is a werewolf. “What about zombies and vampires?” He frowned some. ‘…what about them?’ I shrugged. “You know… Are they real as well?” He chuckled. ‘No.’ Oh… Well, do I feel stupid right now. ‘As far as I know there are no vampires, zombies, undead, swamp monsters, gargoyles or any other monsters. But werewolves do.’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long story short, after we had discussed some more about does this monster exist and this not. Which… all turned out did not. We had done the dishes and were now watching one of his favorite movies. About yes… believe it or not… werewolves. Chopper was luckily nuzzled in between us as we watched it. That way there was some space between Zoro and me. And something to do with my hand, petting him. Zoro kept opening his mouth every few minutes to explain what was right and wrong about the facts and looks. Well… to be honest. The movie werewolf looked more like a human with a fur suit on. Walking on two legs and well… like an ugly son of a bitch. Nothing like how Zoro looked like last night. He looked… fluffy. Like a big wolf on four legs.

As soon as the movie had ended I went up and went to stand before Zoro. Blinking he looked questionable at me. Blushed some I rubbed my arm some. Nervous perhaps. “I uhm… Oh god this is so… embarrassing I guess.” He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “You… uhm…” Then some silence stretched on.

“Could you… maybe…” I took a deep breath. “Turn into a werewolf.” He blinked at me. ‘Wha-‘ “Just do it! Turn into a werewolf. It’s easy! Right? You said you could do that all the time!” He sighed some. ‘I can yeah. But why do you want me to?’ I bite my lip some. “Just… Just do this for me.” He stared a little longer at me before he sighed and stood up. ‘Fine. Wait here. Just going to tug my clothes off in my bedroom. Be right back.’ I watched him disappear. Blinking I kept my eyes at the hall towards his bedroom, waiting for his return.

A few minutes later a big dog like creature came out of it and slowly went towards me. Zoro in his werewolf form. His black fur was more obvious now. And those green piercing eyes. “Beautiful.” I mumbled as he came closer and stopped before me. I kneeled down before him. He blinked at me, perhaps a little confused. I held my hands out to his fur, hesitating a bit to touch. My fingers tingled to touch the soft looking fur of his. He leaned in so that my fingers touched his fur, the first real touch. Seeing it as a go I started to run my hands through his fur. First carefully. Then just messed his fur some up as I nuzzled closer against him. “So soft.” I buried my face in his neck and hugged his big body as best as I could, smiling. “So fluffy.~”

I froze up as I realized what I was doing. Oh god… this is just weird. I then noticed Zoro was waggling his big tail. He… liked this then…? Pulling my face a little back I noticed he was looking down at me. Curious… but also… happy? …glad? I carefully placed a hand on his muzzle. “Y-You like that.” He blinked at me, making it a little unclear to me. Then again, if he did not… He would have given me a sign yeah?

Swallowing I sat down on my ass before him and ran a hand over his muzzle carefully, as he lowered it some for me. I kept looking for any moment, for a sign I was going too far. “Y-You can’t speak like this right?” He slightly shook his head and pushed his muzzle in my hand again, like he wanted me to continue. Relaxing some I went to caressed his muzzle and head some with both hands. “You like this.” He slowly blinked at me, looking fully relaxed. Why is he so relaxed…? Was it that he trusted me this much? I ran my hand over one of the wound from the other night. Which was now just a small scar. Huh… never paid attention to it. But the bite wound from the German Sheppard… its gone. I slightly went to feel where it used to be, not even feeling a scar. Yeah he did not need the Tetanus shot… Smartass.

I just kept running my hands over some body parts. Wanting to know how and what. It was not much different from Chopper. Just.. WAY bigger! His tail just kept slowly sweeping from side to side. “Hey… hand me one of those big claws.” He let out a small snort like noise and tilted his paw up. I slowly took it and watched the claws some. So big. Why am I even touching such a big and sharp weapon! My gaze shot to Zoro who just calmly watched me. I felt the soft cushions on the downside of his paws. Turning his paw some I watched it. Black paw cushions. Kind of cute. I slowly dropped his paw. 

“Well… I have seen it all. I guess. You are… one weird big fluffy doglike creature.” Folding my arms I nodded. “Yeah you are weird…” I had seen and felt most of it that is. His teeth were a no go for me right now. As well as his… private parts of course. But he really liked me touching his ears and muzzle. As well as his tail. He was pretty open with being touched… And that bothered me a little as well. Because did that mean anyone could touch him…? Or was this just a privilege I had? I blinked some, because that was the answer on my own question. Only I had the privilege to touch him like this. To make him this relaxed. And that made me feel more at ease.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time Zoro changed back again and had pulled his clothes on. Now he was just casually watching television, again “…I still have some questions.” ‘Ah.’ Was the only reply I got. “How… Why… I don’t understand. Yes, you are a werewolf. But were you bitten? Or were your parents werewolves?” He shrugged. 

‘To be honest, I don’t have a clue.’ His gaze went to me. ‘I can’t remember my parents. As far as I know, I have been alone and like this since I was little. I don’t even think they are alive. If they were, I should have smelled them by now.’ Frowning I sat beside him again. “How do you mean smelled them by now? If you don’t know them and smell them. Won’t you just accidentally pass by…?” He shook his head. ‘Dog like creatures have this… skill to put it simply. When they are born, they know how their parents smell like. Even when you leave them. If you ever see them or cross paths they once walked you can smell them. Unless it has been too long. Then the smell just disappears. But because of our special skill we can always smell that it is them.’ 

Sounds weird… but plausible. I gave a small nod. “I… guess? And… what about siblings?” ‘Don’t have them. They would smell something like me. I… guess I am alone from my family tree. Could be they have been captured and killed. That happens a lot with werewolfs that have been found out.’ Huh… “I guess… that makes you sort of the lone wolf.” He rolled his eyes. ‘Funny smartass…’ But he did gave a weak smile.

I think I was more worried about the fact that he had no family then that he was. Guess that was because he was used to it already. He told me he had been challenged by the Alpha from the pack of this town for quit sometimes now. The Alpha just keeps challenging him. And refusing means being chased down and killed. Until now, he had kept accepting and loosing. But that was because the Alpha was using dirty tricks instead of really fighting. He explained me what ranks there were in the pack and what those ranks meant. It sounded… a little weird at first. But when you think about it, normal humans have ranks as well. Therefore, when I compare them to us normal humans, it seems a little more normal.


	8. The basics of a pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ranks in the werewolf pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to search some things up and decided the closest thing to a werewolf pack would be a wolf pack. This is how it would be in my eyes. Different ranks. Every rank has its own duties. IF Zoro would have been part of the werewolf pack he would either be an Epsilon, a guardian of the pack. Or a Beta, the second in command.

The Alpha is the leader of the pack. Usually there are two Alpha’s in a pack. However there can only be one of each gender holding this position. They are normally the active mating pair. Everyone who is under them in the pack, which is literally everyone because the Alpha is the highest rank, has to listen to them. Their word is law. They take an interest in what goes on in their pack and if they have been away for a while will look at the Beta to learn what goes on in the pack.

The Beta is the second in command in the pack. There are maximal two Beta’s in a pack, one of each gender. They don’t have to be mates. When both Alpha’s are not around they take charge of the pack and have to take responsibility of the others. The Beta usually tests the Alpha out in some not serious battles. The result is then little damage to none. Although there will come a day where the Beta will challenge the Alpha to take over its rank.

The Gamma is the oldest and wisest of the pack. There are maximal two Gamma’s in the pack. Normally only one of each gender, especially if they were a prior Alpha pair. They share their wisdom through their stories they pass on to the others within the pack. They delight in telling stories to pups though sometimes what they tell is just legend, but still each story usually has some sort of moral to it. Those who hold this position are much respected and loved by the rest of the pack.

The Delta is the messenger of the pack. There are maximal four Delta’s in the pack. The messengers go between the allies, sometimes they work together with the Upsilon. They risk their own lives by doing so, but it’s their duty to make sure to tell those who keep the peace to know.

The Epsilon is the guardian of the pack. There are maximal two Epsilon’s in the pack. Their job is to ward off intruders. They are responsible for the safety and well being of the pack. They should have at one time been either a Zeta, Eta or Iota for they will need the skills of peace and fighting. Though they should only resort to violence should peaceful persuasion fail.

The Zeta is the war general of the pack. There are maximal three Zeta’s in the pack. They take direct orders from the Alpha in case of a war. They lead the army and plan the plans for war. Also train new recruits for the position for Eta. 

The Eta is the warrior of the pack. There are maximal eight Eta’s in a pack. They are led by the Zeta or the Epsilon during skirmishes and war. Although they will take orders from the Alpha or other higher ranks if given.

The Theta is the lead medic of the pack. There is only one Theta in the pack. But they do have apprentices under them. 

The Lota is the medic of the pack. There are maximal two Lota’s in the pack. They have vast knowledge upon what plants or other natural resources will help cure and heal others.

The Kappa is the lead hunter of the pack. There are maximal two Kappa’s in the pack. They lead the packs hunts when the Alpha or the Beta substituting tell them to. They make sure the entire pack is well fed and wont starve. They oversee as well that the pack will have a well-balanced diet.

The Lambda is the hunter of the pack. There are unlimited Lambda’s in the pack. They follow the Alpha or the Lota in the hunts. Lambdas are loyal and quick to follow orders. They have stealth and agility on their sides and together are able to take down larger prey.

The Mu is the peacekeeper of the pack. There is only one Mu in the pack. They make sure that no serious fights break out within their pack. They use meditation between those who are angry at one another. The Alpha may take them with them to speak with another pack over starting a treaty. 

The Nu is the sentry of the pack. There are maximal six Nu’s in the pack. Their duty is to keep track of natural resources, finding dens and areas of abundant food for the pack. 

The Xi is the recourse watcher of the pack. There are maximal two Xi’s in the pack. Their main duty is to keep an eye on their resources such as water supplies and potential den areas. They may at times even assist the hunters.

The Omicron is the top therapist and lead Pi of the pack. There is only one Omicron in the pack. They oversee to it that each one of the Pi is taking care of the rest of the packs problems in a way that wont harm anyone. 

The Pi is the therapist of the pack. There are maximal four Pi’s in the pack. The Alpha chooses who will become a Pi. Other members will come to them to confide in, because it is the duty of the Pi to keep such confidences confidential and try to help those, who come to them by given them advice on what might be the best for them. Although they are not always right, they should be able to help out and be a good listener. They may also not judge others.

The Rho is the secretary of the Pi. There are maximal two Rho’s in the pack. They make sure Pi’s have breaks in between appointments. They are also the ones that those seeking the therapist go to in order to make an appointment if one wishes to speak with the Pi.

The Sigma is the tutor of the pack. There are maximal two Sigma’s in the pack. They know much about each thing. They often work with the Pi in order to teach the pups as well as the subordinates and others who might need a bit more knowledge within the pack

The Tau is the lead scout and lead Upsilon of the pack. There is only one Tai in the pack. They give orders to the Upsilon on whom to spy upon or what packs to look at. They are also known as the best of the Upsilon. Only those who have proven themselves may be promoted from Upsilon to Tau.

The Upsilon is the scout or spy of the pack. There are maximal four Upsilon’s in the pack. They go into other pack territories in order to find out what’s going on. Afterwards they report back to the Alpha how and what. They will also report to the Zeta if they were asked to find wolves of their own battle.

The Phi is the pup sitter of the pack. There is only one Phi in the pack. They are delighted in teaching the young that which they will need in the future. However if a pup is lost or hurt they are hold accountable if the pup have been under their care at that time.

The Chi is the jester of the pack. There is only one jester in the pack. They help to make others laugh when things get stressful.

The Psi is the subordinate of the pack. There are unlimited Psi’s in the pack. Usually new members or yearling wolves start here and must prove themselves before they are given a better ranking. However they need to be careful and achieve a higher ranking or they will become the Omega.

The Omega is the scapegoat of the pack. There is only one Omega in the pack. Often they are picked on by the others and are last to eat. Sometimes things may become so bad that they might even end up leaving the pack. Through there are those who remain to stick it out.

The Pup is the young one in the pack. There are unlimited Pup’s in the pack. They are young and usually born in the pack under the age of one. Depending upon morality and the attitude of a pack as well as the food that is available if they will survive.


	9. Trash day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gin returns and goes after Sanji. Fucking things more up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence and rape in this chapter

It was late when I locked down the restaurant the Baratie and began to make my way toward my own place. Sighing I walked through the barely lid streets and let my mind wander some.

It has been a couple of days since I had seen Zoro in his other form, and that he had told me everything about it. A werewolf, that’s what he is. As black as the night. It was… weird. But after that night, we grew closer to each other. If he was not at my place, I was at his. Chopper liked it, us being in one place. And we liked it as well. To be honest… I had started to like Zoro even more. I mean… the first time I saw him… damn was he hot. I blushed some. Okay… I admit it, I like him… a lot. And he likes me as well. The problem is, I don’t know HOW he likes me. Because I like him as in PLEASE kiss the air out of me and throw me down on your bed. I blushed more.

Sure… he has been close to me. And sometimes I wonder if he was making a move, but he always stopped halfway. Like he was waiting for me to close it. Or was it just my imagination. I mean he is a werewolf. Maybe I am reading too much into this. I sighed as I walked up the stairs and made my way to my own apartment. I smiled as I entered and heard snoring coming from the couch. 

Pulling off my shoes and jacket I slowly went to the couch. “Bastard. You sleeping here while I work.” I mumbled and slightly caressed Zoro his hair. Chopper laid at the feet end of the couch. Sighing I shook my head some and fetched a blanket, throwing it over them. I went to change into some loose clothes. Hmm… one smoke before I am going to sleep as well. Grabbing a cigarette, I went out on my balcony, closing the door quietly behind me.

Leaning against the rail, I went to lid up the cigarette and took a drag from it. This should be weird. Coming home and finding your own neighbor aka werewolf on your couch. But I did not mind. It was nice to come home after a long working day and find him there instead of that we were both alone or worse… he was out on the street. Probably being challenged by the Alpha.

Placing my chin in my hand I stared out at the city. It was funny to see the city was brighter at this time then the stars in the sky. Blinking I spotted that the garbage cans were outside. Shit I totally forgot! Today is garbage day! If I don’t bring it outside now I have to keep it another week. 

Sighing I put out the last of my cigarette and threw it away. Going inside I quietly went to grab my trash bag and silently went outside again. Damn… should have put my shoes and jacket on… I slowly made my way down. Cold… shit… I threw the bag with the other trash bags and went back. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a shadow. “Zoro?” Getting no response I took a step back and waited.

Seeing nothing else was happening I shook my head some. Probably another neighbor or an animal. I slowly moved again but stopped as the shadow appeared before me. ‘You…’ I took a step back. “…Gin?!” My heart began to pound. No… No no no! ‘Don’t think you can run from me… From us! I have been watching you Sanji…’ I slowly walked back as he made his way towards me.

‘You and that neighbor of yours stick together… He makes me stay away from you.’ He laughed. ‘I don’t want that Sanji!’ I tripped over my own garbage bag and fell down on my back. I wanted to get up again, but a foot in my chest stopped me. ‘Cant you see?! We belong together!’ I tried to kick out towards him, but I lowered my leg as he kicked down on my chest. 

I grabbed his ankle as he began to lower his weight on his feet as if he wanted to crush my chest. “Zoro…!” I called out and hisses as I got a slap in my face. I quickly ran a hand through my hair to cover the other half of my face up again. ‘Why… Why always hiding behind your hair.’ I slightly widened my eye. “No Gin… No!” He chuckled. ‘Fine. Another time then. I want something else now so.’

Before I could react my loose pants and boxers were being pulled off. “NO! ZORO! ANYONE! HEL-“ He kicked me in my in the face. Coughing some blood out I held my face. I absently could feel my lower body being dragged up and turned around so I faced the ground.

I whimpered as he roughly grabbed my member. “No Gin.. Please…” I did not wanted this. Especially not from him! Every time I tried to move he would just give me a kick or a slap. No matter what, he kept roughly pulling at my member, trying to get me hard. It hurts! I could barely move my legs as he had them in a tight hold, so I tried to crawl away by digging my fingers in the ground. Another kick. ‘Don’t move so much idiot! It will just hurt more.’ 

I stopped moving and widened my eyes at him as I could feel something hard pressing against my ass. “NO G-“ I screamed as he tried to push in. It hurted so much! My member already felt like it was burning, even if it was standing proudly up. But my ass felt like it was being teared up! I was still a virgin down there! I squirmed and twisted, trying to get away from the pain. After a few more seconds he stopped. Panting I unclenched my fists some, some blood dripping down from them as my nails had broken the skin. I could feel something running down my thighs. Probably blood as well.

I faintly could hear a low growl, it sounded familiar. ‘The fack are you doing here?’ Gin asked as I was roughly being dropped to the ground. I whimpered some as my member roughly scrapped over the floor. I could hear some commotion behind me, but I was more concentrated on getting out of here. Fully unclenching my fists I tried to crawl away. I screamed when someone touched me, trying to turn me around. I squirmed in his hold. Someone was trying to talk to me. NOT GIN! “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

I was rolled over on my back and two hands came to my face to turn my gaze towards him. ‘SANJI!’ Shivering I stared at Zoro’s worried face, who was crouched down beside me. “WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU BASTARD! HE WAS ALMOST ALL THE WAY UP IN ME!” Even if I said it that way, some tears slipped from my eyes. It was Zoro! He had heard me! Wrapping my arms around his neck I pushed my face against his chest. “You facking Mosshead…” I mumbled. He slowly pulled me closer to him and stood up, carrying me like that. ‘Come on Sanji. Tomorrow is trash day. They will pick him up…’ Slightly shifting my head I spotted Gin knocked out in a trash can. 

Zoro grabbed my pants and boxers before carrying me into my apartment. I bite my lip some as my painful member was rubbing some against him, making it even more painful. And of course my pucker hole that was burning like crazy. And my sides, face and legs hurt as well by the kicks and slaps. ‘Sanji…?’ I slightly shook my head some. Chopper was sitting beside the door as Zoro closed it. He had probably waited for us… for Zoro to return. ‘You trust me right?’ I just gave a small nod. Of course I did! Again he had helped me out of that Gin mess! That fucker just could not leave me alone! I did not notice we went to my bedroom. Neither that he went to sit on my bed with me on his lap. My own problem right now more in my head.

I slightly jumped and hissed as he wrapped his hand loosely around my member. “Z-Zoro?!” Pulling some back I looked terrified at him. Frist Gin?! And then he just took over?! ‘Just trust me okay…? Im just going to help you… Hurst right?’ He gave a slow pull at it and I hissed before nodding. ‘Okay… Okay… Just try to relax. He was way to rough. Im just going to help you to release. It will take the pain some away. Got it? Sanji are you listening?!’ I gave a small nod. “Y-Yeah. Okay then…” I mumbled. 

He huffed some. Then began to slowly jerk me off. “Hnn…” I slightly clawed my nails at his back. Hurts… He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me more against him and rubbed my back some. Even if the pain was so present, there was also something I could feel that I had not been feeling with Gin. Something good. Panting some I pressed my face in his neck, shivering. He… He was gentle… Patient with me… Soothing… Closing my eyes I concentrated that this was Zoro, not Gin. And how nice and good it was beginning to feel despite the pain. I clenched my hands in the back of his shirt as my hips jerked in his hold. Don’t stop… Please… A few seconds later I came moaning loudly.

After a few seconds my fuzzy mind became clearer. I blinked, and then started to blush at what just had happened. Oh god… I just facking came against him! I pushed my face deeper in his neck. “Oh god…” He chuckled some. ‘Was it that good?’ I blushed more. “F-Fuck off Zoro…” He pushed me down on the bed. Blinking I looked up at him. “Zoro…?” He patted my cheek some before standing up. ‘I’m glad I could make it a little good for you… I’m going to wash myself a little. Just keep laying yeah?’ I looked some away. “Ah, yeah okay.”

I watched his shirt some that now had cum all over it as he went up and disappeared in my bathroom. I blinked some, before blushing some. That… had been weird. But… I had to admit. In a way that had felt good. I wonder… I closed my eyes. Gin… did not fully take my virginity. What if… Zoro would do that? Not now of course… My ass hurts… I probably would kick him out of reflex. Alto… my legs are hurting as well… Facking Gin… But I would like the idea of Zoro doing it with me. I think… Unless… Well… he is a werewolf. Maybe he has a mate… 

I sighed. Not sure what to think. Not even knowing what HE thinks of me… Maybe Im just a neighbor that he helped out. Some kind of… damsel in distress. A weak one. Or just someone that opens his legs for anyone. He knows I think he is hot… I snapped my eyes open when I felt something slightly touch my pucker hole and snapped my legs closed, trapping an arm between them. “THE FACK ARE YOU DOING?!”

Zoro blinked at me. Then held a bottle up. ‘For your hole. I mean its hurting yeah? Looks a little ripped.’ He looked down at my ass. ‘And bleeding some. This will just help against the pain.’ I frowned some at him. “…nothing more?” He shrugged. ‘Nothing more no.’ I slowly relaxed my legs some. He gently applied it and massaged it some. That… does not feel that bad. Just… stings some… and is cold… “…isn’t this weird?” He looked at me as he pulled his hand back and wiped it of a cloth. Then wiped some blood off from my thighs. ‘How do you mean?’ I shrugged some and looked some away. “You are helping me… I mean as in helping me jerk off and… putting stuff on my hole for the pain… What are you after?” I looked at him again. ‘Do you want me to be after something or would you just let me help you?’ He cocked an eyebrow. I shrugged some. “I… I don’t really know what to think of this… Or to think about you… It’s weird sometimes. In a good way tho.” He slowly helped me in some loose pants.

‘Sanji, trust me. You are over thinking things right now.’ He laid down beside me. ‘Just go to sleep. And… if those things you are thinking and doubting about still bother you tomorrow.’ He shrugged some. ‘You can think about them then.’ I rolled on my side. Much better… “You going to stay here or what?” He turned his head to me. ‘You mind? I mean usually I take the couch. But your bed is pretty comfy.’ I smiled some. “If I am honest? Not really. Stay.” Chuckling he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me. ‘Sleep idiot cook.’ I clicked my tongue. “Idiot Mosshead…” Whatever more I wanted to say stayed sealed behind my lips as I slowly fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I slowly woke up. The feeling of the pain in my ass was a bit lesser now. My member was feeling pretty okay as well. The rest… Let’s just say I know where the bruises where. Frowning I opened my eyes and blinked. Zoro and I were laying entangled with each other. “…Zooorooo, this is weird.” I mumbled sleepily. He slightly shifted his head. ‘…is not.’ He mumbled. I laughed some. “But it is!” Smiling he opened his eyes to stare at me. ‘You are laughing. That makes this not weird, but funny. Idiot cook. Did you also hit your head last night?’ My smile went away as I stared at him. Last night… ‘I… did not mean it like that Sanji.’ He slightly squeezed his arm that was around my waist.

Smiling slightly at the gesture I watched him. “I know… Gin just spooked me some. Don’t worry. This is nice. Last night was… also nice.” He cocked an eyebrow. “I uh… ah damnit… Look what Gin did… that was hurting me.” He snorted some. ‘Obviously yeah.’ I slowly nodded and looked some down. “Yeah… But when you… touched me. It… it was hurting lesser. Even feeling some good.” He blinked at me. ‘It did…? Oh, that’s good.’ He smiled at me. ‘I was worried I was hurting you.’ I stared stupidly at him. “… was moaning loudly in your ear not a big give away? You think that was from the pain?!” He shrugged. ‘Pain fetish?’ “I… WHAAAT?!” The fack was that coming from?! ‘You know… You could have had a kink for pain. That some pain-‘ “I know what it is Zoro… I did not… came and… moaned because of… a pain fetish. God you are making this more awkward you know?!” I cant believe we are having such a conversation!

He chuckled at me. ‘Don’t get so heated up. Alright, alright. I made you feel good. You did not moan because of that fetish.’ I face palmed myself. “Zoro… I don’t have a fetish… I think… But I don’t have a pain fetish…” He shrugged. ‘Can’t get any weirder then waking up tangled up with your hot neighbor.’ I cocked an eyebrow at him. “…I never did agree you were hot remember?” He just grinned. ‘But you did not disagree, remember.’ I rolled my eyes. Smartass…

“Anyway. Im going to make food.” Groaning some at the discomfort I sat up. ‘You sure?’ Nodding I stood up. Okay this feels weird… I slowly made my way out of my bedroom and went to the kitchen. Chopper was laying on the couch, still sleeping. Tilting my shirt some up I looked down at the bruises I could see on my chest and side. Facking Gin…

By my fridge I slowly went some through my knees and looked at all the food I had in there. Zoro joined me and went to sit at the counter as I slowly began to cook for us. We talked some in the meantime. Mostly ignoring what had happened last night. Even if Zoro had come later when everything was already going down, he knew. We both knew what had happened, we did not wanted to be reminded of that. Mostly I did not wanted to be reminded of that… Besides… he saw what had happened. Him behind me… almost fully in…

We chatted and bickered as we usually did. But… even so… I could not forget all he had done for me last night. He was nice and sweet. And dammit… I think I might have fallen for him. Yes he is hot. But not only that. I smiled some. He is… kind. And sweet to me. Patient. It’s nice to have him around. And I even like his fluffy form. I don’t mind having him around. 

I slightly jumped as he was suddenly beside me and stared at me. ‘…you are blushing.’ I shook my head some. “N-No I am not!” He placed a hand on my forehead. ‘A fever then?’ I blushed some more. “…idiot.” He just grinned at me. Messing with me. See… even this I enjoyed.

Zoro kept saying I had to go to bed, because I was really beginning to have a fever. And after I had cooked and cleaned with his help I still did not. What I did do was lay on my side on the couch. My legs on Zoro his lap as he watched television and a blanket around me. Zoro his hands where on my legs, which was fine. I mean… he needs to lay them down somewhere right? He even began to caress my legs some with one hand, which felt surprisingly nice… Even if I had a fever, felt hot because of it and was tired, it took me a while to fall asleep. I had my eyes nicely closed as I absently felt Zoro caress my legs some. But after a little while, I did fall asleep.


	10. You don’t have to get all jumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is slowly breaking down. Symptomes: Jumpy, flinching, yelping, nervous, scared, doubt.

No matter what… This was my own fault… I sat on Zoro’s couch, Chopper splayed down beside me. The television was on and my feet was with an ice pack up on the table to rest. Huffing I watched Zoro who was cooking. Well it’s his kitchen… can’t really argue with that… Can’t kick him out of the kitchen to cook either… Sighing I petted Chopper some. I could easily put the blame on Zoro… I mean that was what he thought. That this was his fault. But to be honest, this was just my own fault. Or… well it was Gins… 

Sighing I looked down. ‘Is it hurting again? Want more painkillers?’ I shook my head some. “No. It’s fine.” Looking up at him I noticed him frown. ‘But Sanji if it hu-‘ “Zoro, I said its fine. You just make sure not to burn the food.” He clicked his tongue before he turned his attention back to the food.

I looked sad at the television. This was Gin his fault… This time it really was Gin who was freaking me out. It was not Zoro his fault that I dropped my pan on my feet. It was his fault for again being so nice to take care of me. I mean, he took me to his place, gave me an ice pack for my feet and is even trying to cook.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been some weeks later since the… incident with Gin. Zoro and I still hanged out together. I cooked for him, in my apartment or his. While we enjoyed each other’s company and just did what we wanted. Sometimes bickered. Then just sat on the couch and watched a movie. He would clean his katanas and I would sort my recipes. But… something had been off…

Jumpy, which was what I was. And with someone sneaky like Zoro, that happened more then I would like to admit. If I were cooking and he would appear next to me with a question. I would flinch, if not jump. If he accidentally brushed against me or touched me without warning. I jumped and sometimes even yelped. He had given me some weird looks. But I had brushed it off. It was not that bad. And after a few seconds I was calm again.

It was when I was cooking for the both of us and was carrying a cooking pot that he accidentally brushed against me, when he just wanted to grab a glass out of the cabinet. Out of reflex I had dropped the cooking pot, straight down on my feet. I had screamed and jumped some as I held my feet. Zoro had looked guilty as hell. I was a little too busy cursing to reassure him it was not his fault.

As sweet and as stupid as he is he had carried me to his couch while I squirmed in his hold, gave me an ice pack for my feet and had taken over my cooking… But he would do the easy version. I was lucky my feet was okay. It was just a little swollen up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slightly flinched when suddenly a plate was being held before my face. ‘Uhm… I cooked you something. Not sure what it is.’ I gave a weak smile at him as I was calming down again and took the plate. He pushed Chopper from the couch and went to sit beside me. I slightly shifted some away, not wanting to be touched. If he noticed it or not, he did not comment on it. We quietly ate our food. ‘So.’ He quietly mumbled, as if not wanting to make me jump. Wanting to carefully let me know he was going to talk to me. ‘How was it at the Baratie today by the way?’ He asked as he took a bite. “Was okay. The shitty geezer was yelling a lot again. And one of the waiters got fired again after tripping and accidentally throwing the food over the costumers, even if they had deserved it…” I smiled some. “You should have seen their faces. It was worth it.” He chuckled some.

We then ate quietly on again. But halfway through eating I just stared some at the food as tears filled my eyes. I can’t keep on going like this… I don’t want that… I placed the plate on the table. I… I need to stop this! I need to do something against this! ‘Sanji…? Is it that bad…?’ I shook my head some. How… I looked up at him. He frowned at me and scanned my face. ‘Sanji…?’ I want to stop the insecurity and the jumpiness. 

I had noticed for a while now that I liked Zoro, as in a lot! He has done so much for me! No… this was not trying to repay him. I genuinely liked him! For who and what he was. And I wanted… I hoped that we could be a thing. That he liked me in that way as well. I did not have a clue if he wanted that as well. Or if he even already had someone! Someone worthy for him… a werewolf mate. Call me selfish… But I just wanted us. Wanted him. And thanks to Gin I was so jumpy… scared… But I knew that Zoro would take that away. But not if we stayed as we were now. I don’t want stay as we are now… Staying like this won’t help me at all. If we stay like this, I will slowly but surely push him away. 

I took a deep breath. I want to get over this! I know he will help me! Swallowing I turned my body towards him and grabbed his shirt, pulled him some closer. “What are you after?! What are you trying to gain with all this Zoro?!” Sighing he stared at me. ‘Do you want me to be after something?’ I gave a small nod and tightened my hold on his shirt. A little scared for what would happen next. “I… I want you to be after me…” I quietly said. “I… I want you to want me. Touch me… Zoro I want you to facking kiss m-“ 

Before I could even finish that sentence, he quickly pushed his lips on me. I gasped in surprise, clearly not having expecting this as a reaction. Sighing some I closed my eyes and loosened my hold on his shirt as I started to kiss back. He slowly wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer against him. I completely relaxed and leaned more against him. The kiss was soft, and sweet. Had not expected him to kiss like this. 

After a few seconds he broke the kiss. I made a frustrating noise and chased after his lips, kissing him again. He slightly chuckled before kissing back. I shivered slightly when he licked the seam of my lips and without hesitating opened them up for him. He slowly went in and started to explore some. Moaning slightly at how good he was making me feel I slid my hand in his hair.

How can it be that something like this can make me melt and feel so good. So relaxed. All the doubts and scares just slipped away. I let him play and suck on my tongue as he pleased, even playing some back. After a while when oxygen became much needed I pulled back. Panting with a slight blush on my cheeks I stared at him. Zoro was panting some as well and started to grin some. 

Without a warning he pushed me down on the couch and he began to assault my neck with kisses and licks. Gasping I widened my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. “H-Holy shit Zoro.” He chuckled against my neck and slightly bite down. Hissing some I tightened my hold no his neck, not wanting him to stop. This feels amazing! Panting some I let him suck on my neck, probably making a hickey. He was facking marking me! I let out some small gasps and moans. “Zoro…” I mumbled and pulled my head some back so he could have better access. Baring my throat at him.

Then my mind began register what was going on. Panting some I stared shocked at the ceiling. He… he was marking me. He kissed me. He is… accepting me?! Tears filled my eyes as I stared at the ceiling and tightened my hold on his neck. He wanted me?! I quietly sobbed some, not wanting him to hear it and stop. But he stilted his movements anyway. ‘…am I going to fast for you? Did I hurt you?’ I quietly shook my head some. 

He went a little up to stare at me, making me drop my arms. ‘Hey, then why are you crying?’ Smiling some I looked up at him, the tears still freefalling. “Because you just made me happy.” I mumbled. He frowned some. ‘By kissing you…?’ I gave a small nod. ‘How did that escalated so quickly?’ I gave a weak chuckle. “It’s nothing… You just made me happy with it.” 

He began to whip the tears away from my visible side of my face, before he would do the other side I slightly turned my head away and looked some down. Zoro looked a little questionable at me before his gaze went to the other side of my face. “Don’t…” I mumbled. ‘Why not?” He caressed my cheek some as he stared at my visible eye. He looked way to curious for his own good… “I…” Why not…? I did not really have a good reason, now did I? I wear my hair like this for a reason tho… “I…” Why should he not see that side of me…? He won’t laugh right…? “…because it’s ugly.” I mumbled eventually. “It’s disgusting… ugly… hideous…” He huffed. ‘Oh Jesus… Can’t be worse than those flower print shirts that you sometimes wear.’ “Those are fashionable.” I mumbled. ‘Maybe last year. Now they are definitely not… I hope.’ 

Widing my eye I stared up at him as he turned my face back to him, his hand gently holding my chin. “Zoro… Don’t do it.” He slowly slid his other hand over my face. “Please… don’t…” It will ruin it all! I clenched my eyes shut as he slowly slid my hair out of my face. Exposing the ragged and scared skin around my eye. Silently I waited, feeling my heart thumping against my chest. When was the name calling going to start…? The laughing…? The grinning…? The pointing…? I felt a hand running over my ragged skin, slightly caressing it. Slowly opening my eyes, I stared up at him. Watching his fascinated expression as he let his finger touch the marks. I was really wondering what went through his mind right now. What did he think of me? I took a shaky breath, as the remarks did not come.

I was confused. What was taking him so long? I could only stare at those calm green eyes as he slowly kept tracing the ragged mark. He then leaned down and I closed my eyes, not knowing what to do or what to expect. I slightly flinched as his tongue gave a lick over one of the lines. “W-What…?” I was confused! So confused! He placed a hand over my eye. ‘Keep them closed.’ He mumbled and went to place a kiss. Huh…? I could feel another kiss on another ragged line. Is he… showing me like this that it was okay…? My heart clenched some at that thought. Swallowing I wrapped my arms around his neck again and let him kiss and lick the whole scar that was running around my eye. I could not see anything out of that eye anymore... And the skin around it had a… good amount of scars. My eye was still blue… but cloudier...

After he was done, he wrapped his arms around me and lowered himself some on me. ‘What happened Sanji?’ I slightly frowned. “To be honest… I don’t know. I… We were playing. From one moment came another and… and I blacked out. I don’t know why or how. After I woke up it… It was there. Cuts all around my eye. As… as if someone had just… I don’t know… Marked me or just… cut me a couple of times. Since that day I can’t see anything from that eye.” I stared shocked ahead. “…oh my god.” I mumbled as something hit me. ‘Sanji…? Hey. Sanji talk to me.’ He slightly patted my cheek. “Gin… I was playing with Gin that day. He was there. I blacked out. He… Did he do this to me?! He did this to me! Zoro he made me ugly! He ruined my eye! HE DID THIS TO ME!” He said he did not know what had happened! Said he was not there! He lied! He marked me!

He ran a hand through my hair. ‘I will make him regret it Sanji. Easy. What`s done is done. It’s not ugly. You are not ugly, got it?’ By now I was slightly hiccupping as I finally realized that after all these years Gin had made me blind. He was mocking me that day. Why always hiding behind your hair? He knows why I am. I placed an arm over my eyes, done with it for now. Not wanting to show it anymore. Zoro shifted some. Was he done as well…? 

He tugged me against him as he went to lay on his side beside me. Embracing me and letting me hide my face in his chest as much and long as I pleased. Slightly sobbing I kept laying like that. He let my swollen feet rest over the edge. Why… Why is he like this? “Zoro… What are you after Zoro? I don’t get it…” I quietly mumbled. ‘To be honest. I am after my neighbor. He is blond and lean, has a nice ass and hips that hypnotize you. He has a pretty face but when he opens his mouth… damn, it makes it hotter.’ I could not help but laugh. “You are the first to admit that the other is hot.” ‘You also did not deny that I was not hot.’ 

“Hey Zoro… You are a werewolf…” He hummed. ‘I am aware of that.’ Smartass. “Do you… already have a mate? As in already a werewolf as your… I don’t know, soulmate?” ‘I don’t already have one.’ Oh god thank you! ‘I got a whole harem of werewolf mates and even some humans.’ I pulled my face out of his chest and stared shocked at him. “YOU WHAT?!” He held his hands up in defense and chuckled some. ‘I am just kidding. No, I have no one yet. You could say… I was waiting for the right one.’ The right one. “Oh.” Was all I said. ‘Well… till now that is.’

“Oh Jesus stop giving me such painful moments here.” I mumbled and huffed. Even so, I smiled. He had waited for someone like me. “Huh…” He frowned. ‘What huh?’ I smirked. “Did not know you could have a romantic way with words. ~” He smirked at me. ‘I can do so much more amazing things with my mouth.’ I smirked back at him. “Prove it.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as he kissed me again. More deeply and more passionate. Oh damn does he know how to use that mouth… 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few weeks after that day. No matter all the shit that had happened, I was still thankful for it all. Because of all what happened, we had come together. To be honest, we have been kissing a couple of times. Sometimes it got really hot, trust me. But… we did not go further than that. And holy shit sometimes I wish he would just take my… virginity. Because no matter what! What happened between Gin and me does NOT count!

I wonder why not because I know we both have a limit. And we both looked sometimes close to going over it. Was it… that he did it on purpose for me? Exactly because of what happened with Gin? That he is waiting for me to make a further move? Or was he trying to take things slow? As in snail slow… He may go a bit faster… I am practically squirming in his lap.

I chuckled at my silly thoughts as I went in the Baratie. Another day at work! No matter what. I was lesser on edge and enjoying everything again. We do a lot together these days. Groceries, going to the park with or without Chopper. We are almost every night at each other’s place. Unless Zoro is being challenged of course. But he promised me beside work he would be mostly at home to reassure me. What a sweet fucker. I also have learned through the days finally what kind of work he actually does. Works at the docks with containers. He said it with a sad smile tho, because it was not what he actually wanted… He wanted to become a kendo teacher. But as he said to be, he did not dare. Because of his supernatural state. I asked him why not, but he had no clear answer. Its not… when he teaches others kendo, like children. …that he will jump at them because of his predator nature, right? 

I frowned when I felt my mobile buzz and opened it. I had a message with a picture attached to it. I snored. ‘Work hard, will be waiting for your return.’ With a picture of Zoro and Chopper laying lazily on the couch. Oh fack you! To think I had just sweet thoughts about him! He is not going to have sex with me in the next month. Typing a message, I went to put my stuff down. ‘Sleep tight fucker. Peel the potatoes or no food for you.’ 

I then placed my mobile in my bag and changed into my cooking gear, putting my hair in a tiny tail. Another day cooking between my families. Then spending time with my fuzzy Marimo. Sounds like a good day to me. If he is a good boy.~ Hmm I might even make him some dessert. Of course not to sweet. I know how he hates that.


	11. Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you got good days, and then bad days. All by all there is a big werewolf to calm Sanji his doubts.

Orders came and go. Curses were thrown out for free. And Zeff sometimes came through to kick everyone into the wall for being so noisy or slow. Even tho, I was having a good time. Because this felt like the old days, it made me feel at home. Zeff and I even went to have a bickering and cursing conversation if I was doing ‘alright.’ After I had smirked at him and had said I was doing shitty fantastic, he had stroked his big mustache some. As if wondering to himself if it really was. 

After that, things went on. Taking the orders from the costumers. Making the meals just right for them. Checking the stocking. Making the supply list. Going to the costumers again who personally wanted to thank the chef. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were done with the rush from the evening and things began to slow some down. Ah… the night routine. It still kept us busy, but lesser hectic then before. Can’t wait to get back to Zoro tho. I have such a good recipe in my head that I wanted to let him try. I grinned at the thought. Because it was almost time for me to leave as well.~ No locking down for me. Zeff said he would take care of that. ‘Hey Sanji!’ Frowning I folded the cuffs of my shirt and turned to one of the waitress. ‘Table 3 wants to thank the chef personally.’ I chuckled. Nothing better to finish with, then having been told how amazing the food was while they had big smiles on their faces. “I will go by them when I make my way out. My shift is over anyway.” The waitress nodded before continuing with serving food. 

“Oi shitty geezer! Im off!” I went to the back to change back in my normal clothes. Grabbing my bag I went to look through it for my mobile. Planning to text Zoro I was done and heading back in a minute. But frowned when I had turned it upside down and could not find it. That’s… weird. I even looked on the floor, coming up empty Huh… Maybe in my jacket. But even there it was a no go. “God dammit…” I mumbled. Do we have another employee that steals…? Ugh I don’t have time for this… I will tell it Zeff later and get to the bottom of this. That mobile will turn up. We know how to handle thieves. 

After Tugging everything in my bag I went out to the front to go by table 3 as promised. I tugged the hair elastic out of my hair and let it fall down again as I went to the table. “Good evening gentleman’s, I heard you liked to speak to the chef.” I wide my eyes when one of the heads turned to me and it was Gin. ‘As expected from such fine food. Made by my Sanji himself.’ My mouth fell open. Why the fack is he here at this time?! “My Sanji?! You know what is yours?! My foot in your face if you don’t leave me alone!” Some customers turned around, wanting to know what was going on. I put my hands in my pockets, trying to calm some down. I really need a smoke! 

‘You know what else is mine…? Your mobile. You got some cute pictures on it I must say Sanji.~’ I wide my eyes. Glad that I never had taken a picture of Zoro in his werewolf form. But still! Pictures of me and Zoro! “That is personal. And taking that without my permission is stealing, you better give it back Gin.” He smirked. ‘Sorry to tell you this, I accidentally broke it. It collided with the bottom of my shoe. Whoops. Guess it’s of no use for you anymore.’ I know what he is trying to pull. I began to smile sweetly at him. “Ahw that is indeed a shame. But don’t worry! My boyfriend Zoro has all those photo’s as well saved up somewhere. I am sure when I get another mobile he will upload them right back to where they belong.” Bingo. Gin narrowed his eyes, not pleased by that answer. Especially not that boyfriend part.

‘…you don’t know what you are getting yourself into.’ I chuckled. “Oh but I know, to tell you a secret.” I slightly leaned some towards him. “I already saw it all. And I am into that.” I pulled back with a big smile. “It is such a pleasure to hear that you all have enjoyed the food. Hope it will stay in your memories and that you will pay us another visit in the future. Night gentlemen!” With that, I left and went back to the kitchen. Making them believe I was not done here yet. Zeff frowned some as he noticed it was Gin, my friend. As far as he knows that is. “Night geezer, I’m taking the back entrance so I can smoke in private.” I mumbled before leaving through the so said back entrance.

Outside I immediately took a cigarette out with shaky hands and lightened it up. HOLY SHIT! Gin stole my mobile without anyone noticing shit and even destroyed it! He is so jealous and… oh god. He is willing to go this far to get me. To have me. A shiver ran through me. My first thought had been going back in and demanding a mobile or phone to contact Zoro. But shit! I don’t even know his number fully out of my head. Plus I refuse to be some damsel in distress every time my heart is pounding a bit more. Just saying. But damn, if I was being honest here. Right now I was a bit scared. Scared of how far Gin was willing to go.

I did not wait for my cigarette to be done. Throwing the remains away I stepped it out and hoisted the bag more over my shoulder. The sooner I am home the better. Taking quick steps I went out of the alley. I gave a look over my shoulder once in a while, just to make sure he or they were not following. Then again, I had only paid attention to Gin, so I had not a clue who were with him. So if I saw someone approaching me at this time, I just went to the other side of the street and then later on noticed that person was not approaching me after all. Silly me… He is making me crazy. 

Maybe Gin really believed I was not done yet as I went back in the kitchen. Maybe he is still waiting for me to come out. And maybe if he were stupid he would wait with his gangbang of friends at the front exit. The costumer exit. Which I normally take when I arrive or leave… except today.

Luckily it was a warm night. Not only that, cold sweat was also coating me under these cloths. They could walk up to me at every street corner. Out of every alley. I stopped when I heard a dog howl. Zoro…? No… sounds nothing like Zoro. Shaking my head some I moved on again. Zoro… Wish he was here right now. Or that I was at least with him. Cuddled up on the couch. Watching some bad movie, probably about werewolves. Some self-made dinner. Maybe a pizza. Or spaghetti with extra meat for him. I could not help but smile some at the thought of that all.

Soon… Soon that thought will become reality. I will quickly cook something for us and dammit, I am in the mood to have dinner on the couch together.

After a few more minutes I took a deep breath when I could spot the apartment building. Yes.~ Made it! I whipped my sweaty hands off on my jacket. Huh I wonder if I call out here that he will hear it. Well if he can hear me walk around in my apartment I bet he can. My own personal stalker.

Celebrating too soon a hand grabbed my hair and roughly pulled me in the alley and threw me on the floor. Hissing some I rubbed the back of my head, already feeling an egg coming there. “The fack?!” I looked up at the unknown person. Who was even wearing a facking hoodie to cover up most of his face. ‘Gin said hi.’ I wide my eyes. Gin! I saw his feet coming down in time and rolled aside from it. Using my capoeira lessons I swiftly went up and kicked him in his side before kicking his legs from under him.

Without looking back I sprinted the remaining distance to the apartment building. I could hear some cursing behind me. And I was not sure but I was also believing that creepy friend from Gin was running after me. I did not dare to look behind me and kept going. At least I have proven it that I am NOT a damsel in distress and can kick my way out of tight situations! Running up the stairs, skipping some of them, I ran up to our floor and ran to Zoro’s apartment. Banging on the door as I looked around. Not spotting him anymore.

Zoro questionable opened up the door. ‘Why the loud banging?’ Brushing past him I slammed the door shut and locked it. That made him even more confused. I took some steps back and watched the door as I held in my breath. ‘…someone is after you.’ I gave a small nod. 

We waited a few minutes and Zoro even peeked out of the window for if someone was coming to my or his apartment, which did not happen. Only when I was sure that was the case I calmed a bit down. Zoro stepped closer to me and wrapped an arm around me. ‘What happened?’ Leaning a bit against him I told him what had happened. Zoro reassured me there was no one outside the door. He was sure of it. He can hear it as well so. Still, I kept my gaze on the door the next minutes. Zoro even had opened up the door and looked some around with a katana in his hand and with me right behind him with a baseball bat, but no one was in the apartment building except the ones that lived in it that is.

I really wanted to believe him. And I did. But still, the fear had been planted inside of me, again. Gin that unnoticed by others managed to get my mobile. Hacked it and looked through my personal stuff. Then knew I would leave, not through the main exit but the back exit. Even send someone close by my apartment. And all for what…?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We laid on the couch together with our legs tangled up. After making sure there was no one unknown in the building I had made some bami with extra meat. That try out recipe I will do another day. I was a little too shaken up for that right now. Zoro had turned on a movie and we had just crashed down on the couch. In the end our legs were tangled up as we were now more laying then sitting. 

Zoro was absently watching the television as he kept glancing at me once in a while. Making sure I was okay. Meanwhile I was staring at the television screen, and that was it. The movie did not reach me. I was still trying to progress what had happened. Gin had come for food. Knowing I was there. How did he know my schedule? I have more free days then before. Or… did that creep now come in everyday? Stole my mobile, hacked it before breaking it. Knew when I left and send someone after me. 

He really wanted me badly huh? Why…? Why me? What for? Just to… rape me and go on? Because no matter how you put it, I don’t want him to do me. I turned my gaze to Zoro as I felt his gaze on me again. He slightly frowned some as I untangled our legs. I then crawled over him and dropped myself on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and began to caress my back. Tugging my head under his chin I sighed and closed my eyes, concentrated on how his hand was slowly running up and down by back. 

“Work sucked…” I mumbled. It had not of course, just the last part sucked. Still Zoro hummed some as his attention was at me. “I wane stay here tonight…” He stilted his hands and blinked surprised at me. “I don’t want to go home…” I was still a bit shaken up about what had happened and wanted to be close with him. “Besides… I’m your mate now so.” He went completely still. Frowning at the lack of caressing and words I shifted my head some and opened my eyes to peek at him. He was staring at me. “…what?” ‘…you just said that you are my mate. I did not even ask if you wanted to be, or even claimed you.’ So… I was not?

I made an attempt to move up. Planning to just get back to my apartment after all. Feeling not wanted right now. But he just tightened his hold on me, not giving me an inch. 

“Let me go you fucker!” I yelled at him. But as stubborn as he was he did not. ‘Normally the werewolf claims and TELLS his mate that he or she is its mate. Sure we sort of are boyfriend and boyfriend. But technically I have not claimed you, yet.’ He smirked at me. “Then you are going to slow! Why the fack haven’t you claimed me already!” ‘Because you were not ready when I first wanted to claim you. And trust me, if I had done that it would have called rape.’ Ooooh. So claiming meant… having sex. “O-oh.” Oh fack… That is really stupid of me. What had I expected? Sanji, hereby I make you claimed and my mate. But no… we of course need sex for it to work…

He cocked an eyebrow. ‘See. Because trust me.’ He ran a hand through my hair. ‘From the moment I saw you I wanted to claim you. Before I pulled that drunk piece of Gin off you. My eyes has been set on you, since the first day that I saw you.’ He mumbled. And all I could do was stare at him. ‘But hey. I am a werewolf. I claim what I want, whenever I want. And yet… what if? I don’t like forcing someone into doing something he or she does not want. So I waited. We met. We bickered. You were on to me tho.’ He chuckled. ‘Big black dog on the couch, scratching noises. Felt like being watched? Even if I was trying to watch over you. You are a mouthful and a handful. Acting dominant wherever you go, expect with woman’s. So I waited. Now you go and open that pretty mouth and tell me you already are my mate? You wane go through with that statement…?’ He slightly narrowed his eyes.

Swallowing I watched him. Was I ready…? I… I was not sure. I looked down at his chest. There have been times where I wished that he HAD taken me. To have it over with. Because well… for some reason, I could not help but have theories about it. I can see he is well build. Pretty hot and muscular. Duh… And well… On most days I can see what he is packing down there. And holy shit that is never going to fit! It is going to facking hurt! What Gin tried hurted! What he is suggesting will hurt! I’m scared. And I doubt this will work out. I’m… not brave enough right now to try it out… ‘Thought so. It’s fine. I rather expected that so. It’s not like I am disappointed.’ I clenched my jaw shut. 

“You fucker.” I clenched out. ‘That would be interesting. Give it a shot.’ “You don’t understand any of it!” He gave me a pointy look. ‘Well if that’s what you think, go on and try me.’ “He tried to rape me… Even was half inside of me. It hurted so much… You are not a lightweight! I can see you are… not small.” He rolled his eyes at the word choice. “I… It’s not as if I am going to chicken out. But I know it will hurt. I’m scared okay?! Scared of what is going to happen. Scared of being ripped open and having your dick inside of me. Scared of the pain. Scared you won’t stop if I tell you to. I don’t know what to do!” He stared seriously at me. ‘So you basically are a virgin.’ “NO! Well… maybe… I had sex before. Just… not with a man… or at the receiving end… And well… also not the giving end...” I mumbled. So yeah, a virgin. “You just made this really awkward again… Like you do a lot…”

Sighing I placed my head down. “Not now okay? I’m not ready at this moment.” Maybe I will never be. He affectionately started to caress my hair. ‘It’s okay. I know you will be one day. …but let me ask you this. You really trust me that less to think that I won’t stop if you tell me to? Because then you will be amazed. As I said, I won’t force you. But IF we will have sex one day, I will go slow and easy on you. And if it becomes too much and you say stop. …a shame but that is the limit, will stop.’ I stared at him. “…promise?” He nodded. ‘I promise. And I am not planning to break promises. No, it’s not a werewolf thing. It’s an honorable thing.’ Honorable… ‘Also a human and compassion things I guess.’ He shrugged some. “…silly.” I could not help but smile some.

After that we cuddled some and gave each other some small kisses. Not wanting it to escalate too quickly for me. Sweet of him. I mean he is sort of a dog, so. I won’t be surprised if he would hump against my leg so now and then. But till now… huh. Blinking I looked a bit surprise at him. Oh god he really is sweet. No jerking off, humping, or even suggesting to fuck. I don’t want to sound too silly but damn. How did I get so lucky to get him? Not a player or anything. Haven’t seen him flirt or even look at other guys or ladies. 

‘What is going on through your head?’ I smiled weakly. “Only good stuff, don’t worry.” He hummed some. ‘Guess I will believe you on your word then. And don’t worry about Gin now either okay? You are here in my apartment. Him trying to break in here and do something to you only gives me more reason to grab my katana and go after him.’ I nodded. “Well… yeah that’s true.” ‘I know. So for tonight, stop all the worrying.’ I gave a small agreeing nod. 

‘So… now that we have calmed your mind some, you ready to watch the movie with me again?’ I gave a small nod. ‘Or well, what is left of it.’ I looked at the television, seeing the credits rolling down. I chuckled some. “You know which part I liked the best? The ending.” He snorted. ‘Idiot…’ Smirking some I pocked his nose. “Your idiot, right?” He smiled. ‘Hmm… now are you? Im not sure.~’ I pouted some. Chuckling he stared at me. ‘Yeah, guess you are my idiot.’ Victory. “Good boy.~” He cocked an eyebrow. ‘…did you just make a dog pun?’ I gave a sneaky smile at him. “Maybe.~ what are you going to do about it.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been some days after that incident. Zoro insisted on walking me home when I had to work. Which… was somewhat sweet. And also annoying. But to make him feel better I let him do that. So Zeff was raising his eyebrow as well when he did. Demanding to know who that was as soon as that started. Zoro also picked me up and from there we would take a walk with Chopper or go food shopping and such. He tried to plan his shifts in between my shifts. We both made long days but made it work. So when he drops me off, he goes to work and makes sure he is on time back at me to pick me up. Unless he was free that is, then he went home in the meantime and picked me up when I was done. All by all, embarrassing and also sweet.

Of course he also insisted on the first free day we both had to buy me a new mobile. How could I say no? I mean it is handy. But I did say no against him paying for the whole mobile… So we did both half. He wanted me to go for some old fashioned one, that could only text, call and make bad photos with its low quality camera. We bickered some about it, halfhearted, and at the end I bought a newer one so I could call, text and make amazing photos. And also go on the internet with it and install apps. I do have a slight addiction for Bubble Pop and for that old game I needed a mobile that can us Android and such. Also, I like cooking and recipe apps as well. 

I finally introduced Zoro and Zeff to each other as well on one of my later shift days where Zoro was free. I mean Zeff kept demanding who the fack Zoro was so. They had stood before each other yelling and demanding to know who was what. Between that I had just whistled some and cooked. I had expected Zeff to be vocal and demanding. But damn… Zoro was good at it as well. He never raised his voice like that towards me so. And if he is smart he never will…

After a while, I frowned as they became silent. Looking around I spotted them smirking some at each other and shaking each other’s hands. ‘Well… welcome to the family lettuce. Better take good care of the little eggplant.’ Yes… that had been an embarrassing moment… But hey. At least they had accepted each other. Even if not. I had accepted Zoro, and he had accepted me. 

“Come on big fur ball. My shift is over.” I said as walked passed them. ‘Fur ball?’ They both said in unison. But like expected, Zoro was following me like the good dog he is. I quickly changed my clothes and packed my bag. “Just follow me back home and who knows.~ maybe I will give you a nice treat.” His eyes slightly widened. Curious and intense watching every movement I made. Throwing my bag in his hands I left with a burning cigarette in my mouth. Needing it badly for some good luck and to steady my nerves…


	12. Claim me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Sanji is not 100% ready. He IS 100% sure he wants this. And by the looks of it, so is Zoro. So it finally is going to happen. The claim is happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has sex and smut.~

My heart was thumbing hard in my chest as we were walking in the dark back home. I can’t believe I was going to do what I was planning to going to do. I gave a quick glance at Zoro. He was holding my hand in a tight grip, as if afraid I was going to run and leave him standing here. He looked… exited. I bet if he was in his werewolf form he would waggle his big tail. Oh god to think he could even… in that form. I mean he can right?! It’s not as if he hasn’t anything hanging there in that form, I think. WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT!

I quickly went to look forward as his gaze went to me. ‘Sanji. I am pretty sure what you mean with the tr-‘ “Don’t.” I quickly said. “Don’t talk right now. Or well… not about that. Let me go through with this. I want to, okay?. Talk about it and you will talk me out of it. So just… don’t.” He nodded. ‘Alright then. Just a little tip, my apartment.’ I nodded.

Why his?! Had he things ready there? Had he expected me to accept this so soon and not back out? …soon. Huh… I guess he has waited patiently… Was it that he always had things there? And what kind of things?! Oh god what if he was into uhm… I don’t know. Bondage! Or some weird fetish because well, werewolf. Maybe weird cosplay costumes. O fack stop thinking! My hands began to get a bit clammy. Swallowing I stared at the apartment building that came in sight. I followed him up the stairs before he let me take the lead again.

How do I start this? He is no lady, and I haven’t even had ladies… Because there is a huge difference. I mean HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FACK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! By the time Zoro was opening his door I was slightly freaking out. He stepped inside and stared at me as I did not immediately followed. Biting my lip some I followed after him. Chopper was jumping up against him, demanding some affection after having not seen him for soooo long. He tugged me inside and closed the door behind me, locking it. “W-Why are you locking it.” He looked confused at me as he kicked his shoes off. ‘So no one will come barging in and steal stuff or bother us. I like privacy.’ Ah… logical. ‘…at least get your shoes and jacket off. You want something to drink? You look… I don’t know. Want something to drink?’ I shook my head some.

I watched as Zoro went to pet Chopper some and went to give him fresh water and food. Taking a shaky breath I tugged my shoes and jacket off. I slowly went after him and stopped in the middle of the living room. How to do this… Okay… IF he was a lady, what would I do? Uhm… swoon over her. Take her to the bedroom. Get her comfy there and gave her body attention. I looked up at Zoro as he slowly went to me. ‘…still freaking out a bit?’ I gave a small nod. ‘..okay what about this. Let me take the lead. I mean, I am the one going to… you know. And if you don’t like something, or if I am going to fast, say so. Because sex has to be enjoyable for the both of us. Give me feedback so I will know that I am doing things right or not.’ 

“Well… that does sound reasonable yes. Because the things that are in my head right now are not helping. Just tell me you are not into bondage…” He cocked an eyebrow, a bit confused. ‘…I am not really into bondage no.’ I gave a weak smile. “Okay. Well… uhm…” I nodded. Ready as far as I could be. He chuckled some. I’m probably looking more insecure then ready…

He slowly came closer and wrapped his arms around me, tugging me some against him. ‘Hey, you trust me right?’ I gave a small nod. He began to slowly run his hand over my back. ‘Then trust me on this as well.’ He placed his forehead against mine. ‘I’m going to make you feel good. Make you see stars and blissed out like crazy. That sounds good right? I’m going to be slow… and gentle. You know I can be gently right?’ He lowly mumbled making me blush a bit. His low voice reassuring me some. As well making me feel a bit more… exited for this. But that excitement was still under some fear layers. 

‘Close your eyes. Just trust me.’ I frowned some at him, but did as he said. ‘Good. That is my lovely little mate.’ I cocked an eyebrow at that comment. “The fack…?” He chuckled softly before he captured my lips in a tender kiss. I slightly hummed in appreciation. That’s nice yeah. His hand on my back kept caressing. He went to lick my bottom lip some before he pulled a bit back. Opening my eyes a bit I watched him as he took my bottom lip between his teeth and slightly pulled at it. Then released it again. His gaze met mine, relaxed and soft. Also a bit of lust in them. He kissed me again, apparently not getting enough of how I tasted. Closing my eyes again I placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him back. 

But soon he demanded more, licking my lips some to let me know. This is familiar. This all feels good. Besides, its Zoro. Smiling some I opened my mouth for him and gladly invited him in. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss while I went to wrap my arms around his neck, pushing myself even more against him. We both licked and played with each other’s tongues. A shiver of excitement ran through me. Especially when he slowly tugged his hand under my shirt and ran it over my bare back.

I was close to breaking the kiss at the lack of oxygen, but wanted to wait a little longer. He was making me feel pretty good so. I slightly moaned and gasped some at how skilled his mouth was. Or was I so poor? No matter. It felt good.

Breaking the kiss we both panted and stared at each other. Then Zoro went to attack my neck. His nails slightly scratched over my back, making me hiss. He assaulted my neck with bites and kisses. Some sucking and licking in between. Tilting my head to the side I gave him better access and tightened my arms around his neck, wanting him closer. I slightly pouted as he pulled back and began to undo my tie. I stared at him, a bit unsure. ‘Don’t worry. Got more steps for you before we end up in the bedroom and in you.’ I snorted at the lack of… whatever that was supposed to be. What kind of reassuring talk was that? ‘Right now I just want better access.~ For the marks I will put on you.’ “But no hickeys in visible places. I don’t need others to be asking about them.” He smirked. ‘Too late.’

He dropped my tie on the floor and worked on my other upper clothes. As soon as it was all dropped on the floor I folded my arms some, feeling a bit… naked. Already… We haven’t seen each other… Well I have seen him almost completely naked. But he hasn’t seen ME naked! I blushed some as he licked his lips. His gaze taking every inch in that he could see. “Hey… this is a bit unfair.” He frowned some. Grabbing his shirt I tugged some at it. He gave me a knowing look and put his arms up so I could take it off.

Dropping the shirt I slightly ran a finger over his tanned skin. Tracing his abs some. He chuckled. ‘Yeah you like what you see. So am I.’ Wrapping my arms around his neck again I kissed his cheek some. He hummed some and looked amused. Going a bit down I kissed his neck, then began to place some kisses on his chest and abs. I slowed down when I spotted a scar running from his shoulder to his hip. He ran his hand through my hair. ‘Come on silly, up. I wane leave you breathless again.’ Chuckling I went up and kissed him hard. Demanding the next step. He made a weird purring noise as he kissed me back as well.

Soon I was getting more exited. I could even feel that all the attention had began to make me a bit hard. And I knew Zoro knew that too. As I was pressed up against him. Even if, he said nothing mocking about it. Then again, I think he is getting hard as well.

Suddenly he grabbed my ass cheeks hard and tilted me up. Yelping I wrapped my legs around his waist and blushed. Before I could give a remark, he kissed me again and shoved me up against the wall. He broke the kiss again and went once again to my neck. Moaning in delight, I let him. ‘Just hold on to me.’ He mumbled against my skin and bite down. Hissing I tightened my hold on him and moaned some as he lapped his tongue over it. I widened my eyes some as he grabbed my hips and began to rub me some against him. “Oh damn… Zoro…” That felt good. I moaned and cursed some at the pleasure he was giving me. Giving me bites and hickies. And making me harder by the second.

Panting hard I dropped my head back against the wall and moaned shamelessly. I did not care anymore. “Hmm.~” My hips twitched some. I was breathing heavily and my skin was flushed and sweaty. “P-Please Zoro. H-Hold on. P-Please.” He stopped at my pleading and tilted his head up to look at me. His eyes were clouded by lust, but he was genuine looking concerned as well. “Bedroom… If you continue… I’m going to… You know…” He was running his thumbs over my hips in a soothing way.

“Come on Z-Zoro.” Placing a hand on his cheek I slightly caressed it and smiled some at him. “Bedroom. Its fine.” I am going through with this. I know I can trust him. When I want him to slow down or stop, he does. He is making me feel so good, I am sure he will only increase that. I knew I could trust him, always knew that deep inside of me. I gave him a sloppy kiss. Way to overwhelmed with everything and feeling way to aroused now to give a good one. I could feel he was smirking some. Suddenly the pressure from the wall disappeared behind me and I vaguely saw as we went in the bedroom. 

Zoro closed the door behind us, probably so Chopper would not disturb. Now that I think about it, I’m glad. Because that would be weird. I was already feeling insecure and to be watched by those brown eyes as he waggles his tail. God no! Zoro laid me down on the bed and crawled over me, kissing me once again. I ran my hands over his chest again, liking the feel of his muscles and abs. 

Gasping I broke the kiss as he began to rub and massage his hand over the bulb in my pants. I tried to close my legs some, but one of Zoro’s legs was in the way. Besides, closing them won’t stop him from touching me there. “Z-Zoro.” I moaned some. “Stop or I w-will come.” I mumbled and panted as I watched him. ‘I know. That is the plan.’ He mumbled as he gave a little squeeze and made me moan a bit louder. “N—Not in my pants.” Smirking he gave a long lick in my neck. ‘Giving me permission to pull of your pants huh?’ Fack! Then again… It needs to be off to continue. “Smartass.” I mumbled.

Zoro went a bit lower and started to undo my pants. I stared at him. Most fear was gone at the moment. I just wanted release right now! “Hurry up and get it off!” He looked amused at me. ‘Next time no belt.’ He dropped it on the floor and then swiftly pulled my pants and boxers off. I blushed and shifted some as he just stared at my member. Then his gaze went up to me again. He gave his hand a slow lick, wanting me to see it. He then lowered it and wrapped it around my fully hard member. I slightly gasped and restrained myself for buckling my hips up. He began to jerk me of with his hot and slightly wet hand. 

“Oh god…” I mumbled as he played some with my balls with his other hand, some precum beginning to leak. I clenched a hand in the sheets and held with my other my hair. “Hmm Zoro…” I did not hold back on the gasps and moans, letting him hear how good he was making me feel. Especially when he ran his thumb over the head and rubbed it over the slit. “Oh my god!” My whole body began to shiver at the pleasure. The hot pool in my guts ready to explode. Zoro began to speed his hand up. Getting me closer and more vocal. Until I could not hold it anymore and came in his hand.

My body was shaking and stuttering in the aftershock. Zoro had a hand on my hip to keep me a bit steady. Panting I stared with a blurry vision up at the ceiling. I can’t believe it… This… had been the best jerking off I had. And holy shit, had I cum a lot! 

Unclenching my hands I dropped them beside me and shifted my head some to look at Zoro. His lustful gaze was on me. He slightly patted my hip some. ‘Was good huh?’ I gave a small nod as I regained my breathing some. ‘Gonne make it better. But first, we are going to make you a bit loose. Get it?’ I gave another small nod. Loose… making me loose… Ah yeah. I slightly frowned.

This was one of the parts, which I was not looking forward to… Not that I did not wanted to go through or doubted this all! Just… its painful right? I wide my eyes and yelped when he grabbed my hips again and tugged them up. He knows I’m flexible but still! Could be a bit more careful! I blushed as I noticed my pucker hole was nicely presented to him. “O-Oi…” He gave a look at me before turning his gaze back to my ass and the still too small hole there. Leaning a bit down he gave it a lick. I frowned and looked a bit weird out at him. “That… feels strange Zoro.” I mumbled. He gave it another wet lick. Is this a werewolf thing…? He pushed my legs a bit over his shoulder to get them out of the way. ‘Going to feel even stranger. But in a good way.’ I looked a bit unsure and flinched as he suddenly pushed his tongue in my hole. The muscle ring slowly opening some. “H-Holy shit this feels weird.” I mumbled.

It was a good weird. Because even if it felt strange, it also felt good. I gasped as I could feel his tongue lap around. “N-No kissing till you washed your mouth!” For that as answer, he sucked hard, making me squirm a bit. “Zoro…” His gaze went to me, seeing I was enjoying myself once again. Pulling his tongue back out, he raised one hand again. I could spot some on it… oh that’s my cum. I watched him smear it some over my hole before he circled a finger over it. Slowly and teasingly. Stop teasing around Zoro! I gave him a small kick in his back. Getting the cue, he pushed a finger in. Leaving me gasping at the slight burn. Okay… that feels strange! He slowly trusted his finger in and out, twisting it some to get it nice and slippery.

After a few seconds he went to push a second one in. Okay… this feels a bit lesser good. ‘Just hang on okay? I know it feels weird and painful. Just one more finger, then I will make you feel good.’ He mumbled. I gave a small nod and just took it. …until finger three came in. Out of reflex I tightened my legs some. Of course Zoro could feel it. He slowly trusted the fingers in and out. He then began to curl them some now and then. I looked uncomfortable at his concentrated face, wondering what he was even trying to pull.

Suddenly I gasped and jerked a bit. Zoro chuckled some as I blinked surprised at him. “Wha…?!” He curled his fingers again, giving me another wave of pleasure. Moaning I slightly squirmed. ‘Never toyed with your ass before Sanji? This is your prostate. Your bundle nerve of… euphoria in a way.’ Nerves of euphoria. “Will remember that.” I mumbled. I moaned as he curled his finger some again and could feel I was slowly getting hard again. 

Damn… If toying feels good. Then I am ready what it feels like when he is in me. “Enough.” I mumbled. Blinking he looked at me. ‘Want to stop for today?’ I shook my head some. “Fingers out… Want something bigger.” I slightly smirked at him. ‘Oh, I like where this is going.’ 

He pulled his fingers our and laid me back down. He reached out to his cabinet and rummaged some through it. “…you got condoms?” He gave a small nod. ‘Got them somewhere in here.’ Slightly panting I stared at him. “Hey… uhm… am I your first?” Frowning some he looked at me. ‘Yeah? Why?’ Oh damn… That’s kind of sweet and nice to hear. “…no diseases either right? Don’t bother with the condom then.” He frowned some before he nodded and only grabbed a lube bottle.

He went back to me. ‘Interesting choice. Once you are claimed, there is no going back.’ I smiled some. “Exactly. So why even bother with a condom. If I’m going to be yours, we are going to do it more often, right?” Smiling back at me he nodded.

I smiled as he leaned down to once again capture my lips. But when I heard him unzip his pants I could not help but break the kiss and look. "..." That is way thicker than three fingers! I looked back at Zoro. "That is not going to fit." I said in a high-pitched voice.

Zoro chuckled some. 'It will.' I looked at his proudly standing and fully erected dick. "Well. Either way." I looked back up at him. "You made me horny as fuck so you better take care of me and go through with it!" I said a bit annoyed. Fuck it if it's going to hurt! Zoro smiled some. Glad I trusted him this much to go through with it.

I inhaled deeply before releasing my breath, trying to calm a bit down. Meanwhile Zoro went to slick himself up with the lube. 'You want to keep laying like that or turn over?' He looked at me. "...yeah I am not going to do the first time doggy style, you dog." He smirked some as he grabbed a pillow from above me. 'Got it.'

He tilted my hips some up and put the pillow under it. Leaning over me again he caressed my cheek some. 'And remember. You are also in charge here. Stop mean stop. Slow down means slow down. Don’t worry, you may also say harder or faster.~ That is not a shame either.' He smirked at me. "...idiot. First just try to get it in me."

Grinning he placed his hands on my hips and lined up. Well... this is it. I could feel him press slightly between my ass cheeks. Farewell my virgin butt. Swallowing some I tilted my head up and watched him. There came more pressure until he broke through and slowly went to push more in. Closing my eyes I laid my head down again. I clenched my hands in the sheets and bite my lip. Okay... hurts... a bit... Okay... more than a bit...

Opening my eyes again at the lack of pushing I watched Zoro some. He began to caress my hips some and then went to my back, caressing there. I now could feel that my muscles were tense and that I was clenched up. I took a deep breath again and started to relax my muscles a bit. 'Hurts?' I gave a small nod. ‘I can still stop.' I shook my head. "No... I want this Zoro." I looked up at him. "You promised to make me feel good. So you better keep up to that promise." I mumbled.

He smiled some as he caressed my back a bit more. 'Okay... Halfway there. So you are doing pretty well.' I nodded some. He placed his hands on my hips again and went to slowly push in again. I slowly spread my legs a bit more. Wanting all of him in, even if it hurted.

A few seconds later we were both panting. But at least he was fully in. He went to lean over me and laid his arms down beside my head. My body was once again flushed up.

'Still okay?' He mumbled and whipped some hair out of my face. "Y-Yeah." I mumbled quietly. Hurts... But lesser then I would have expected. I’m not screaming from the pain now am I? I blinked some tears away and looked up at him. "You can move... I’m fine..." I mumbled.

He nodded and pulled some out, then slowly pushed in again. Okay that feels weird... I gave a nod for him to continue. He leaned down and peppered me with small kisses. Then even began to praise me some with sweet words. I could not help but smile at this unusual side of him. His way of comforting me and gentleness. I slowly relaxed more and more by his treatment. Letting him do as he pleased.

Even the slow trusts began to feel better. Even good. Zoro went down to my neck. Assaulting it again. His favorite spot or something? I chuckled weakly and closed my eyes. He shifted a bit and changed his movements some. Getting deeper inside of me. “Oh damn….” I mumbled. That even feels better. I slowly raised my leg some and hooked it around him, wanting more of that good feeling. 

I moaned some as he rubbed some against my prostate again and could feel him smirk against my skin. ’…can I do as I please with you?’ I went to run my hands through his hair and held it some. “Yes Zoro… Yes…” I whispered. I could feel his nails slightly dig in my hips before he hoisted my other leg around his waist as well. ‘Keep them there…’ He slightly growled, making me shiver.

It made me more exited. I hooked both my legs around him, not planning to let go. He then moved a bit again and braced his hands against the bedframe. ‘I’m going to fulfill my promise now.’ He lowly said.

Without another word he gave a sharp trust, straight against my prostate and I cried out, not having expected so much pleasure to run through me. But that was not the end of it. He continued to trust hard and fast inside me, making sure to rub or even hit my prostate. Moving my hands around his neck I scratched his back full of marks as I cursed and moaned at his merciless assault. 

I’m not going to hold on very long like this! “Zorooo!” I moaned loudly, clutching on to him. My hard erecting heavily dripping pre-cum. I dropped my head back and began to squirm. Too much! Too much Zoro! The pleasure became overwhelming, leaving me breathless. Barely got the time to breathe in between of the trusts. I began to tighten my hold on him and shiver. Oh god! Oh god! “H-Harder…” I pressed out. Make me lose control Zoro! True to his words he listened to me and began to even trust harder, making it a bit harder to hold on as I was moving along with his trusts.

My body began to shake more, letting me know how close I was. Panting heavily I tried to tell him. Now I could not even form a sentence. So the only warning he got was me gasping and moaning like a bitch in heat until I clenched up hard around him. I came hard between us and held on to him as if my life depended on it. I know I absently screamed when suddenly teeth sank hard into my collarbone. He kept trusting into me even if he had come, giving stuttering aftershocks, overstimulating me some. I whined some as he hit my prostate a couple of times while I was already down from my bliss.

He then stopped, breathing heavily in my neck. My legs could not hold on much longer, so they slipped off from him and on the bed. “Oh god…” I closed my eyes and panted, all spend. 

He slowly pulled how teeth out of my skin and let himself fall down, half on top of me. “Oef.” I turned my head a bit to watch him. “…wow.” I panted. That had been amazing. Holy shit what a stamina and strength he has. He turned his head some to look back at me and smirked some. ‘…want another round?’ I chuckled. “…maybe next month or so.” He slightly pouted before smiling some. 

I groaned some as he pulled out of me and laid down beside me. ‘Soar?’ I shrugged some. “A bit. Feels more… uncomfortable then pain. But I think its soar as well.” I carefully touched the bitemark some and hissed. “…that hurts more than my ass at the moment.” I mumbled. 

He grabbed my hand and pulled it of the bitemark. Then lapped his tongue over it, making me hiss again. Taking my hand back I looked at it. Some blood on it. “You could have marked me a bit… I don’t know, lesser?” He pulled his head back and looked at me, then shook his head.

‘Let me explain something about claiming.’ He mumbled and pulled me more against him. ‘I just claimed you.’ I blinked at him. “Oh, and here I thought this was just a quick fuck…” He cocked an eyebrow. “I suspected sex being part as the claim, you told me before remember?” He snorted. ‘Smartass…’ He ruffled my hair a bit.

‘Anyway. We have different kinds of claims.’ I blinked. That… is new to me. ‘And one is more powerful then another. How weaker the claim how… easier for another to claim over it.’ I hummed some. “So… Did you do a… strong claim?” He smirked at me. ‘The strongest there is. To make sure you stay mine forever.’ He purred at me, making me blush some. “So… No one can claim over your claim to claim me? As in… No matter what, yours.” He nodded some.

‘Do you want to know the claims?’ I nodded. Curious to learn his ways. ‘Okay… So the weakest claim is just sex.’ Just sex. “…well that was to be expected I guess?” He shook his head. ‘Not just sex. More like… a quick fuck. The werewolf only thinks about itself, not your needs and such. Not caring to stimulate you or to even let you come.’ Oh… “So being selfish and only caring about your own needs is a weak one. Okay.” I nodded. 

‘Then you have the one where the werewolf likes the other. So I guess it is more like having sex with someone you care for. If that person likes you back or not, does not matter. So… could be rape in a way.’

I stared at the ceiling. That… is harsh. ‘But if the other likes you back as well, you get a stronger claim because of the passion and such. Both wanting that. That one is at least twice as strong as the lowest claim level.’ So as in… liking each other and having a relation. “Is that ours?” He shook his head.

‘Next level claim.~ Damn we have a lot of strong and weak claims… Next one is where you both like each other, like the previous claim. BUT.’ He tapped the bite mark, making me hiss some. ‘With a visible bite mark. I don’t really get the logic behind it. But… compare it like a dog. Yeah how funny… A dog pies to mark its territorial right?’ I frowned some, then nodded. “Yeah…?” I have seen Chopper doing that with almost every tree he passes. ‘Biting is sort of an extra… security in a way. Everyone who can smell you being marked or see the mark, know to let you be. That it is serious.’

“This… all sounds a bit complicated… Is that our level?” He grinned and shook his head. ‘No, I gave you the strongest mark there is.’ There is even a stronger one? I blinked at him and opened my mouth, then closed it again. Not knowing what to say. ‘I gave you the one where we don’t have just sex with each other. But the one where I make love to the one that loves me back, and bite you.’ I stared at him, begining to blush again.

‘This claim will be very hard to break. The easiest way to break it is for if one of us dies. But I assure you… if you die, I will too.’ I stared shocked at him. “W-What?! Why?! Because even IF that is very likely to happen. Why?” He gave a small smile. ‘…when we werewolves are born we go out and search for our other half. Our soulmate. And when we found that one, we stay with that one. If the soulmate of a werewolf dies, they can’t go on anymore. They just… die. We die. So if two werewolves are each other’s soulmates and one dies, the other follows. You are a human, so if I die, you can continue. But if you die, I won’t have much longer and will follow.’ I stared shocked at him. ‘So… do me a favor. And don’t die.’ I nodded. 

He pulled the blanket over us. ‘Don’t worry… I am not planning to break our claim. We will grow old and lazy together.’ I began to smile. “…well then. You better keep that promise then.” He snorted. ‘Like I can avoid such a supernatural voice as you.’ He grinned and kissed my neck some. “Silly…” He slightly growled some. ‘That will make it your silly.’ Chuckling I nodded and closed my eyes. “Now stop making more hickeys. I am tired.” He nuzzled more against me and wrapped me up in his arms. After a while I smiled as I could hear him snore some. He had fallen asleep. Yeah… I love you. You idiotic fur ball. I sighed happy and dozed off after a little while.


	13. Never a dull moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before things get better, we make them worse. And Sanji is good at makin things weird and worse. Especially now that he officially has a stalker.

I frowned a bit when I felt some sun on my face and slowly woke up. Yawning I opened my eyes and blinked at the unfamiliar sight. I frowned deeper at the bedroom that was not mine. I felt something slightly shift beside me and only now felt the warm hand on my bare hip. I smiled shyly as I remembered in whose bed I was and what had happened here last night.

Shifting my head some I looked at Zoro who was sleeping peacefully beside me. A calm look on his face, I can’t believe it! He finally had claimed me. Talking about being claimed… My body was a bit soar tho. And I felt a bit dirty… Damn I need a shower when I get up. 

I began to shift, slowly turning on my other side to face Zoro and went to nuzzle up against him. He slowly wrapped his arms more around me. Even in his sleep he was possessive. He inhaled deeply, as if to fill up his lungs with my scent. He then smiled a bit and continued sleeping. I could not help but chuckle some. 

And now...? I guess I am captured by the big bad wolf. Alto... not bad at all. I went to watch his chest some. Spotting the big scar that was on it. Well... it was a big scar, and I had only noticed it last night for the first time.

I mean I have spotted him a few times without shirt. But we haven’t been so close to each other and intimate for me to notice it. Maybe… I had not paid enough attention to it before. And well, yesterday we had been too busy. To ask in between... I don’t know, but I had a feeling it could have ruin the moment. Our moment. Besides, the scar was not bothering me at all. How weird, I haven’t noticed it before... It’s a pretty big one. By the looks of it old as well. Strange... Oh! Maybe it is a mate thing! How amazing would that be! That now we are bonded I could see things like this easier, and others not. Or maybe I am looking too much into it. I smiled weakly.

I carefully placed a finger on the beginning from the scar. Zoro, you bad boy... You haven’t taken properly care of this scar... I can feel and see it. It’s a bit ragged. I slowly traced it a few centimeters down before going up again, feeling his skin shiver slightly. I wonder how he got this scar... Maybe from that Alpha that keeps on challenging him and then beat him with dirty tricks. I’m lucky he has been able to avoid him for a while now. First time I saw him beaten and bloody had left a clear image in my mind. It was also the first time I was able to take a good look at his werewolf form. And I had not liked it to see him hurt... Even if he heals fast. This mark only proves that sometimes that is not enough... I looked a bit sad at it.

Sure he is a werewolf and has his own natural habits and behavior. But well... Never thought I would ever like a man. Liking as in loving and adoring him. Not to begin, to liking a werewolf! But I do. And I even like his fluffy doglike mythical creature side. How many people can say that? That they have a werewolf creature as mate or lover. Uhm... maybe more than I thought. I mean if they are or not, they are not going to tell that to anyone. But still. 

Sighing some I closed my eyes as I nuzzled my face in his chest. Feeling it expending before it went down again. What a heavy sleeper. Hmm... I’m going to make breakfast for sleepy head. I smiled some against his skin before slowly retreating and breaking out of his grip. Zoro slightly growled some at the lost. Grabbing my clothes I went to his bathroom and invited myself to take a shower. After I was clean and dressed up I headed to his kitchen. Wondering what I can make...

Opening his fridge I stared at all the meat. Pork meat, chicken meat, cow meat. Huh... and an apple. And of course the cabinet full of instant noodles. What a healthy fellow. Yeah we are definitely going shopping later today. This always happens when I want to cook for him. 

Chuckling I shook my head before grabbing a pack of chicken filet. After cutting it all into pieces I put a bit of it aside and went to marinade it. In the meantime I went to cook some packs of instant noodles for us. After a while I went to bake both the chicken in pans and mixed the done noodles with the marinade chicken filet to bake the noodles a bit with it, to get it crispier.

I could not help but smirk when I heard someone sniffing the air. Chuckling I looked down at Chopper who licked its muzzle and sniffed the air. "That’s not for you. You got your own food. Buuut lets spoil you a bit huh?~" I grabbed the baked chicken that I had put aside with no marinade and mixed it with his dogfood. After placing the bowl on the floor, Chopper greedily attacked it.

Chuckling I watched him some until another sniffing noise caught my attention. Smiling I looked at Zoro who came in the kitchen with just some loose pants on. 'Smells good. You cooking again?' I snorted. "Well someone needs to give you some proper food. This is the best I can do with the food you had. So, we are going food shopping today." He cocked an eyebrow. Then shrugged. 'Alright then.'

I put the food on two deep plates, of course giving Zoro the most of it and placed them on the table. “Weird breakfast. I usually eat cornflakes or something. That you can eat this with every meal of the day.” He smirked and went to take a seat. ‘I do have some variation.’ I stared at him. “…you mean with the different kinds of meat right?” Grinning he gave a nod. “…” You have to be kidding me. I shook my head some and watched Zoro dig in, like always eating like he was starving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro might not have expected it, but I really dragged him along to go shopping. We left Chopper in the apartment. Because we both know very well most stores don’t welcome dogs in them. Which I could understand. Then again. What they did not know was that there would always be a dog along. I smiled amused at my own thought. I mean Zoro is a werewolf.~ Idiots.

Zoro was pushing the cart behind me as I went to grab different kinds of food. The time has come to introduce him to food that is more variated. Healthier food. Besides, if I cook half of the time, then I want ingredients that I want to cook with.

I cocked an eyebrow at Zoro as he blindly followed me with a bored look on his face. “Something wrong?” Blinking he looked at me before he smiled some and shook his head. ‘Nah. Its nothing. Go ahead and drop more food in here.’ Oh he is so bored. You can’t fool me. I chuckled. I bet the sooner I am done the better for him. 

Well then.~ I began to slightly shake my hips a bit with each step I took. Not even a second later I could feel his intense gaze on me. Gotcha. Laughing I walked normal again, with a slightly lesser bored Zoro.

We had some fun in the store and after a little while we were on our way back again. Together we walked over the streets, bickering and laughing. Of course Zoro walked behind me as we went up the stairs. I know he likes the view. Busted.

But I stopped as I was about to pass my own apartment door. As the door stood wide open. I dropped my bags and stared at my home. Zoro stopped behind me and looked in as well. ‘…it was not like this when we left.’ He mumbled. So this definitely happened when we were shopping. 

The whole apartment had been turned upside down. Why?! Was someone looking for something?! ‘…maybe that person is still inside. Wait a minute.’ He quickly grabbed the bags and went to his apartment, dropping it off and came back with one of his katanas.

I slowly took a step inside, papers all around us. Photo frames as well, broken like they had been thrown around. And trash, as if they had kicked my garbage can through the whole place. Zoro went to slightly sniff the air and frowned before looking through my apartment. Did he catch a scent? Someone had definitely been in here. That someone was maybe still here? We had have been gone... lesser then an hour. Then the question was who knew we were gone! 

My mobile made some noise. Letting me know I had a message. Grabbing my mobile I opened the message and went to read it. ‘I know it is way too early. But Happy Birthday! Left you some presents. A shame you brought him along Sanji-chan.’ I stared at the unknown number, but had a feeling who it was. I went to look around; with everything being this messy I had not a clue what was off or new. 

“Zoro…?” He slowly came out of my bedroom, with empty hands. “Have you seen… something off? Beside the mess?” He frowned some before shaking his head. He looked questionable at me as I began to look uncomfortable. What had he done? I just know it was him… It was Gin. “…Gin.” 

‘You don’t know that for sure.’ He mumbled. Sighing I held my mobile in front of him. Frowning he read the message. ‘…’ We both did not know what was his or mine so we first went to Zoro’s apartment to put the groceries away. Then came back to clean up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end we came up with some things. The first thing was a broken frame I had stored up in a box with some more old photos and photo frames. He had taken the frame out, maybe threw it or something, then placed it down on my nightstand. It was a frame with a photo of Gin and me. It was back when we had our graduation. Together from the same school. After that I went my own way. Doing a cooking education and walking intern at different restaurants and cafés. Anything related to food.

On the photo we both looked very happy with shit eating grins. We each had an arm wrapped around the other. Our certifications in our hand. I was staring at the camera, while Gin was grinning looking at me.

We also found an anatomy figure from an eye. He had used a red marker to make some stripes on it. As if saying like this, that he was the one that had ruined my eye. Which I already had figured out, so it was lesser shocking then I would have expected.

The last change was that my old mobile was back as well, dropped in my toilet. Also some printed out photos. Those were posted on my bathroom window. Photos I had taken with that same mobile. Photo’s I had taken from myself, Zoro and Chopper. But also weird angled photos from me, that I had not taken. Probably taken by him, when he was stalking me.

In the end I was just standing in the middle of my living room, staring of. Trying to figure out what the next step was going to be. Was I even safe here…? Maybe I have to… leave. Get far away from here. I looked towards Zoro when he came towards me. Leave… Zoro…? He stopped before me and grabbed my hand. ‘Come on. …you are spending the night at my place.’ The only thing I could do right now was nod.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing I was leaned against the wall from the hallway and watched how Franky was changing the lock from my front door. Don’t get me wrong, I am not ungrateful. I’m glad he was doing that! That was not the problem. But I felt like a burden to even ask him to do so. Alto I did not even ask...

I was just planning to visit them since Zoro was off to work. And to be honest, I was not looking forwards to spend the day alone. Not after yesterday. Franky had a day off so he had joined the lovely Robin-chan and me at the table. I had even baked some cookies early in the morning because of a sleepless night and had brought them along for some teatime. From one came another and as smart as she was she figured out I had a stalker. Even going as far as describing how that person, Gin, looked like. I then told her about the break in incident, she did not needed to know everything. …not yet at least. 

I still had not a clue how he came in my place in the first place, but if I had to guess I think that he found a spare key or something when he was in my apartment. Even tho… I am pretty sure I had all my spare keys in one place. After the big clean up Zoro and I had done yesterday, I am sure of that. But then again… Maybe he had taken a key, went in my apartment, and then placed it back with the rest. Or well… sprinkled it around like confetti, like the rest of my stuff.

From one came another and Franky almost demanded to change the locks. As in my locks. I could see he enjoys mechanical work, and he did not minded to do this. So that was why we ended up here. 

Chopper laid beside me in the little sunlight that started to break out. He was a dog that enjoyed it from time to time. For a few minutes that is. Then he would just roll over into more shadows and continue with his nap. Damn… I wish I was more like Chopper. Here I was standing with a sweater on and a jacket and still I was a cold as fack.

'Don’t you worry Sanji-bro. I have this replaced before you know it.' I smiled at him. "Thank Franky. I really appreciate it." I really did.

Still... I could not help but wonder if this would even help. What if he had not found a spare key? As I said, I got all my spare keys but what if… What if he had come in through the balcony...? Was it locked? I’m not sure... Maybe not. Or maybe I had left one of the windows open? What if this won’t help? What if this won’t stop him?

What if this will make me believe I am safe while it’s just... I don’t know, a fake believe. Maybe he wants me to think and believe I am safe! Only to come in when I least expect him to. Like... when I am sleeping?!

I need to talk with Zoro! Of course... when he is home again. Texting him will only worry him more. Or worse... ditch his job to check on me. And we both know he needs the job. Why the fack do I even have a free day?! 

I could not help but sigh at all the questions. 'Still worried about your friend?' Friend...? Franky gave a weak smile. Ah yeah, Gin. "Yeah. I’m just... overthinking things again."

'...the offer for an eye scanner still stands.' I chuckled. He had offered it. I said no thank you. Because who the fack needs an eye scanner to go into his own house? Who even wants that? Okay… some people do have them. But I am not going to be one of those people. "I’m pretty sure the safety double locked lock will do with some latches from the inside. Don’t worry, what you are doing is more than enough." He gave me a thumbs up.

Tugging my hands deeper in my pockets against the cold I held the key that was in it as well. Zoro’s apartment key to be more precise. I smiled a bit. Which he had pressed in my hands before he left this morning. He knows it makes me feel a bit better and safer if I can go in his apartment.

I don’t feel that safe with my own apartment at the moment so. But it was pretty sweet… I mean I did not even ask for it. He just forced the key in my hands. 

'Sanji bro.' I slightly flinched. Not having expected anything to break my thoughts. Blinking I looked at Franky, and then gave a small smile. "Ah sorry Franky, what was it you said?" He held some keys out to me. 'I said I’m done changing your locks.' Oh.

I took the new keys from him. 'If you don’t mind, I am going to keep this lock. Could use the materials. Will get some latches to put on the inside of you apartment. ...you know what. I will throw in a couple for free. For your windows and balcony door.'

He began to rattle more and more which brand and type would be good for where. I just smiled and nodded. Trusting him to know how and what.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I had stuffed some personal stuff from my own place in my bag I just moved my ass to Zoro’s apartment. I mean I am not planning to go back that soon… And to keep on going from there to here. Hope Zoro does not mind tho… After I had dropped my bag on his bed I planned to cook some. I know how much Zoro liked meat. The rawer the better… But I don’t. So I wanted to make a dish with lots of meat, but not raw… 

I decided to make traditional spaghetti with lots of meatballs. I bet after working hard all day he would appreciate a warm and easy meal. After I had grabbed my mp3 with earplugs for some music I began to start. 

I did not notice the shadow that passed by the window as I was busy with spicing the meat some up, kneading it through it. There was a presence before the door. Even Chopper began to notice. Humming some I went to the fridge and opened it, not noticing the handle slowly went down. Frowning a bit I stood up again. “…where did I put the spaghetti again?” I mumbled and closed the fridge with the needed stuff. I looked some around before opening up a cabinet and reached up to search some through it. 

Meanwhile the door was wide open without me noticing it, so said person was slowly going towards the kitchen where I was busy. “God dammit Zoro…” I mumbled as I spotted one of the cabinet hinges was a bit broken. “Maybe you should fix this…” I did not even notice the person behind me was smirking.

‘Yeah guess you are right.’ I jumped in surprise and dropped a box of rice on the floor. Turning around I held my heart as I watched Zoro. He gave a weak smile as he noticed he had spooked me. ‘Ah… sorry.’ I sighed some. “Holy shit Zoro, don’t be so sneaky!” I gave his shoulder a slap.

He cocked an eyebrow. ‘Sneaky…? Did you not hear me fuck with the door?’ I frowned at him. Clearly not have heard that. ‘I could not get it open that well. The key I gave you is the key I always use. Now I used my spare key. Which is…’ He held the key out for me to see. It was all rusty. “The fack…?” 

He grinned. ‘I used to hide it outside so I could always come in if I lose my key.’ If…? ‘From today on, this will be mine key. Because I gave mine to you.’ I slightly blushed, not knowing what to say. He really did gave his key to me! In a relationship that means a LOT! 

I blinked when he grabbed one of my earplugs and went to listen to my music. ‘…huh. This is a pretty good song.’ He then put it back in my ear and gave me a quick kiss. ‘I am going to take a quick shower. Smell terrible.’ Well… “It is that you admit it yourself. Because damn… If you had not spooked me I would have knew you were in here because of the smell.” He snorted some before he left for the so said shower.

I could not help but laugh when he later on in the shower yelled back a reply, that my food smelled better than I did. For me that was a compliment so.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we had ate some we went out with Chopper. Who enjoyed evening scrolls very much. Me… I enjoyed them a bit lesser then Chopper. But that’s just because it was a bit darker and harder to look around. You never know who or what could be watching you…

Still, Zoro managed to get my mind of off things and made me smile again like only he could. Later that evening the three of us laid splayed out on the couch, watching a movie. I was only paying half attention because I was busy caressing Zoro’s hand and of course busy with my thoughts. 

‘Something on your mind?’ He suddenly asked, startling me a bit. “No! I mean… well… Yeah there is.” He hummed some. ‘…Gin?’ I chewed my cheek some as I nodded. He was… partly on my mind. ‘Hey, something I can do?’ I shook my head some. ‘Sanji…?’ I frowned a bit, not sure. “I… I don’t know. Maybe… But maybe not.” I sighed.

He silently watched me. As if I could give him an answer. “Franky changed the locks. And he would put some latches on the doors and windows. So… It will be okay, right? Of course it will. It’s not like he can enter now.” I gave a weak smile.

Zoro frowned some at me. As if he is doubting to believe it. …or rather doubting if I believe it. “It will be okay!” Huffing he caressed my hair some. ‘Sanji, its okay if you admit to me that… its not. You know?’ I pulled back out of his touch. “What? You don’t believe me? You think I would lie to you?!” He shook his head and sat up. ‘No, but I am believing you are at the moment lying to yourself.’ I stared at him. “Not true…” 

He sighed some. ‘Sanji…’ I panicked a bit when I felt his hand on my cheek and slapped him hard in his face. His head snapping off to the side. He then slightly growled at me as he turned his gaze back at me. I stared shocked at him. Not believing I slapped him. Also not believing he was growling at me.

This conversation was supposed to go way different in my head. We would talk about it, then one thing would lead to another. Not sure what. But not this! “…Im going back.” I mumbled and sat up. He looked unhappy at me. ‘I am not saying you should leave…’ I shook my head some. “That would be for the best for the both of us right now.” He shook his head. ‘Yeah sorry but I don’t believe that shit.’ I narrowed my eye some. 

“It’s what I want.” I mumbled and stood up. “Well, see you maybe tomorrow Zoro.” He frowned after me as I just left and went to my own apartment. Chopper whined some as he stared at the door. Maybe not as confused as Zoro, but still pretty confused.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I locked my door I went to grab a bottle of wine and retreated to my bedroom. Not knowing what the actual fack I was doing. Why I had just… waved Zoro off. And even slapped him. Opening the bottle I began to drink from it. The fack am I even trying to gain from all this… I know what he is gaining from this… He said he wanted me. But… is that true? Does that feeling from him still stand? I drank some more. Did I just changed that feeling of his? Or had it been a lie from the beginning…?

He can get anyone if he wants. What the fack does he want from me! Sitting down on my bed I pulled my knees up to my chest. What is so special about me…? Or is he just toying with me? What if he and Gin were playing this game together? Like good cop bad cop? One freaks me out while the other calms me down and then… Then what…? Do I really believe this bullshit? What am I even thinking?!

Maybe… he is really just trying to help me you know? Maybe he really likes me. And… I like him. I mean why else would I even let someone claim me! Beside that… I sighed as I took another gulp. Why am I doing this… The slap was out of reflex. I mean I have been a bit on edge today… again. He knew I was. That’s why he even gave me his keys in the first place. All he has been doing lately… is being sweet and nice. Trying his hardest to be there for me. To make me feel safe.

…am I fucking this up? Am I fucking us up?! I… I did not mean to Zoro… Biting my lip I closed my eye, feeling some tears forming in them. Oh Jesus… I really am an idiot huh? I mean we were having a nice evening together, I had wanted to talk to him. And then I do this and… what am I even trying to do right now? Being sad and trying to get drunk at my own place…? 

Dammit… sorry Zoro. Will make it up to you. I promise. I chuckled weakly. You picked yourself an amazing mate you know? One insecure, depressing scaredy-cat. But… I will try to make it up to you. I should have tried to talk with you. Tried to find a solution. Because this was not the solution I had in mind… But this is the solution I brought on myself. 

Maybe… I swallowed. Maybe I should go to him when I am a bit sober again. Probably tomorrow. To try to talk it out. Knowing him he is blaming himself some as well. I gave a weak smile. We will talk it out. I don’t want it to end like this. I don’t want it to end at all.

Sighing I drank some more, planning to finishing the whole bottle. I feel weird… Why do I feel weird…? Was I already getting drunk? Feels different then other times… I frowned as I pulled the bottle back and watched it some. I… I am beginning to feel dizzy… Dropping the bottle I held my head. The liquor spilling over my floor. Holy shit I knew I was a lightweight… But this soon?

Slowly blinking I went to lean against my bedframe, my vision getting blurry and slowly fading. This is not the alcohol… I then stared at the person that was leaning against the doorframe of my balcony. Zoro…? I slightly moved my lips some, even if no words came out. But it was not Zoro. The last person I saw before I blacked out was Gin, with a big smirk on his face.


	14. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally wakes up. What a weird dream had that been. ...or was it not a dream? Because if it was not, that would mean he was in big trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence and a bit of torture.

I slowly woke up. Getting out of my uncomfortable sleep and weird dream. Was so weird… I mean I was so insecure… and was even screwing some things up with Zoro. As the stupid idiot I was I ran back to my own apartment to get drunk. But instead of drunk and buzzed I got… I think drugged and above it all Gin was in my apartment as well. Just watching. Which is impossible of course because the locks are changed. I mean when you count that all up, it sounds weird. How the fack can I get drugged, I am not that stupid. And there is no way that Gin can get in. Last but not least, me screwing things up with Zoro…? Yeah sure…

I sighed some and went to rub my eye. At least… that was what I was trying to do. I blinked some as I could not move my hands. Then again… it was pitch black before my eyes. And why could I not say a thing? My mouth… was wide open. Now that I think about it… my jaw hurts a bit. I tried to move my jaw but noticed I could not really; something was stuffed in my mouth. I did not dare to move at the darkness before me. Where was I?! Why was I tied up? Why covering my eyes and gagging me?! Zoro! Where was Zoro?!

It then hit me. It had not been a dream… I walked away from Zoro, confusing him probably. I drank something and were drugged. …my wine? Gin… Gin was there. Oh god no! I froze up. Counting all the things up. 

He was here… He was in here. In my apartment. My apartment with new locks, which only I had the keys to. With latches to keep him out. I had done this all to keep him out! To keep him away from me! But… Oh god… Looks like it did not work.

I had not a clue where he was at the moment. He could be sitting right beside me and I would not notice a thing until he would make his presence clear to me. Tears gathered in my eyes. But I forced them back. I’m so sorry Zoro. Zoro… who was in the apartment next to me. Who can hear me walk… in his werewolf form! But… I bet he is not in his werewolf form right now. Then again, maybe he can hear me? Can’t move my limbs to make noises so… I tried to scream, which was muffled because of the gag. Shit! Will he even hear this?!

After swallowing I tried to make some noise again. But I quickly shut up when I heard footsteps beside the bed. My only thought was Gin. I slightly turned my head towards the noise. No use in laying still. He knows I am awake with the whiny noises I was making. And… Zoro did not hear it. Otherwise he would have been here already, right? Would he…?

I flinched when I felt someone touching my side. A hand, which slowly moved up to my chest. I began to breath faster, scared of him. Now that he was closer I could faintly smell him. His familiar scent. That used to be a safe scent. A scent of a good friend. Which was now… Even lower then a stranger. More dangerous. The smell was a warning to get the fack away.

The hand left my chest again. I kept my ears perked up, waiting for him to… move. So I would know where he exactly was. I tried to move my legs some. If I could just loosen those… what is it? Rope? I just need some more space to get my feet loose and kick him! I want him gone, away from me! I am scared. Zoro! Fack the damsel in distress fact! God dammit Mosshead! Where the fack are you!

I grew more panicked at the lack of noises. No caressing or words. It was too silent. Where was he! Suddenly a hand grabbed my throat, making me gasp. Then started to squeeze it. I tried to move around. Getting the hand away. Can’t breathe! Gin I can’t breathe! I could feel my heart beating like crazy, a high-pitched ringing was in my ears. Cant… Gin… Need… air… Please… My lungs were burning at the lack of air. Please… Air… But the hand just kept squeezing.

Just before I blacked out he pulled his hand back. I tried to get much needed air in my lungs, which was hard with a gag in my mouth. But it was better than nothing. He then stepped away from me. Could hear the steps. Noise… I need to make noise. So Zoro knows and comes! But… I can’t make noises. Gin… Gin can. I followed my head after his steps. Just to keep knowing where he was. 

My problem was Gin. But at the moment he was my answer as well. I needed him to make noises. If he talks loud enough Zoro will hear his voice. Then he will know who is here and come. I am sure of it! He will. Zoro will come for me! I just… need him to talk. Why won’t he talk…? Oh god… what if he knows? He can’t know! I did not tell him anything. Did not let anything slip. I did not have any pictures on my mobile about it. He is just trying to creep me out more with his silent treatment. 

I froze up when I felt something sharp against my leg. Cutting my pants slowly open. A knife, he has a knife. I swallowed when I felt it going higher, and then went away again. I could feel a big piece of my clothes was cut open. Just my clothes, easy Sanji. Nothing in my own skin, yet.

‘I got you.’ Was being whispered in my ear. I tried to move my head a bit away as he licked my ear. But I could still barely move. Please… Just loosen me, let me go, or make more noise. I could feel the knife running over my cheek. Feeling something warm running down. Blood. His tongue ran over my ear again, making me whimper. Gin… Please stop it. My tears began to wet the blindfold. 

Suddenly the knife made a long cut over my chest. Ripping my shirt open and cutting into my skin. I did not know how deep it was. But it hurted! I made some pained noises, which of course were being muffled because of the gag. Zoro… Zoro please… I facking need you. Your mate needs you!

He kept going on with the caressing with his knife. Sometimes cutting deeply, but mostly not. All by all. It was to dark. Was hard to breath. I was scared. Scared for the dark. Scared for the pain. Scared for the other things he had planned. At this moment I was more naked then not. He had teared most of my clothes up. All by all… I was a whimpering and shivering mess. Afraid. Even if not all cuts where that deep, I could feel them. There were so much. It hurted… Felt like lines of fire.

I shivered more when I could feel the knife on my skin again, going lower. Teasing me again with his unknown ways. He slightly caressed my member with it. No… no Gin.. Please, anything but that! I began to slightly trash again, which was futile so tight I was bound. He tapped my tip some before teasing it with the knife again. All I could do was keeping laying and taking it.

He even went to use his hand some as well. Trying to get me hard. And after stroking me and playing with my nipples I could not help but to be fully erected. Of course he did not allow me to come. Wrapped something around it. Which was fine by me. I did not wanted to. Not by him! But… What would be shame fuller? Letting him do what he wanted, making me come and leaving me like this. Or… if Zoro walks in on us? Seeing my state. I don’t want that either.

It was getting too much. The pain from the cuts. The pain from my erection. The darkness. The unknown. I was scared. Felt lightheaded. Why didn’t he say a thing… Was he planning to rape me…? Again…? Is he planning to keep doing that every time we meet…? Where was the Gin I used to know? Or had he been like this all along? 

Then it all stopped. Why…? Zoro?! I tried to scream again. Which was a slight muffle. Why did Gin stop?! Was Zoro here?! But I could not hear a thing. No Zoro? Footsteps… Gin was walking away from me. Was he… done? Was he leaving me like this…? I slightly shifted my head as far as I could, listening. I could head… a familiar sound. Just could not place it right now. It then stopped. Footsteps again… But they did not go away. 

Suddenly the television in the livingroom went on. More noises. The smell of baked eggs and bacon came in my nostrils. Was he… seriously? First he is busy torturing me and half raping me. And now… he nonchalantly goes ahead and cooks? With my ingredients and pans? While watching television? Panting I kept laying, waiting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What time was it…? I felt sick… Nauseous… My limbs were hurting not only from the cuts but also from how much they were stretched. And my member was painfully hard. Still darkness… And now silent as well. The television was off. But he had not left. I am sure of it.

I had tried to escape… I had tried so hard. Without effect. I was still stuck. And still no Zoro… Was this it then…? I’m cold tho… As in really cold… Guess that is due to the blood lost. But also because well, I am naked. I could feel I was shivering from it. And yet I felt hot as well.

Footsteps were being heard again. Walking around before turning back to the bedroom, where I was. I slightly turned my head towards where he was. Wanting this to be over… I perked my ears up when I heard a weird noise. Just… get it over with Gin. I wane go back to Zoro after this… If he still wants me that is…

A strong smell came in. Alcohol…? Was he trying to get drunk? Or get me drunk? Because the first time failed. Don’t ask me how; I just knew he was smirking. He forcefully grabbed my chin. Then the liquor streamed into my mouth. Half chocking me because of the gag that was still in as well. I tried to cough. Tried to get it out again. But I could not get it out! 

Letting go of my chin he closed my nose. So the only thing I could do was breath through my mouth. He was trying to drown me! Was I going to die like this?! Murdered. Drowning because of alcohol? Oh sweet alcohol how could you have turned on me like that. I trashed wildly. Not caring because of the cold and pain. Not caring for how I looked like right now. I wanted to life! I wanted to get this over with! Mostly I just wanted to be with Zoro right now.

I tried to cough and move. Getting lots of alcohol in. Why had I left… Why did I go back here and drink… Is this how it will end then…? The last thing I did was slapping Zoro… A tear slipped out of my eye, wetting my blindfold again.

Suddenly noises could he heard and the liquor fell on the ground, the bottle breaking. I was still drowning on the alcohol that was in my mouth and in the gag. Then the gag was ripped out of my mouth. I coughed and tried to get it out. All I could think about was trying to breathe again. Because I did not wanted to die!

Zoro! I just wanted Zoro! Then a pair of lips were forcefully being pressed over mine, sucking the alcohol out of my mouth. Coughing I let him. Another smell coming in. A good familiar smell. But I could not place it right now. I could feel my restrains loosening. As soon as my hands where free I turned my body and tried to cough the remaining alcohol out. 

With shaky hands I grabbed my blindfold and tugged it a bit from my eyes. I groaned some and almost fell out of my bed. If a hand had not stopped me. “Please… No more…” I mumbled. I was done… So done… Just let me be. Let me sleep. Let me die. Give me some relief. I don’t know what… but no. Stop it… I curled some in when my feet where being freed as well. Just let me be.’

A voice was calling out, trying to reach me. I coughed some alcohol out again and gagged some. Hands went to tilt me up, holding me. “N-No…” I mumbled and tried to push it away. I feel sick… I feel terrible… I barely noticed the movements, to nauseous. Please no… No more… Tears began to slip out of my eyes. Suddenly I was placed down. Before I really noticed how and what, water fell down on me. I gasped and wrapped my arms around myself. Cold… 

I blinked as someone went to sit before me. Only now realizing who it was. More tears slipped out of my eyes. “Z-Zoro…” I mumbled. I was so relieved to see him. Lowering my head I began to cry more. I could feel him undoing the wrap around my member. But I did not care at the moment. I felt… so fucked up right now. Damn… Never had release hurted so much… And at the same time it was the best feeling ever, to just have relief.

Placing my hands over my eyes I began to sob. I broke down. It was all too much… He had hurted me so much, mentally and psychically. Zoro stared sad at me. Not knowing what to do right now. He wanted to help me so badly.

Sighing he tugged me against him and hugged me. I screamed it out. I could not bear this anymore! I grabbed Zoro’s shirt tightly. Not wanting him to go or even let him think I did not wanted him here. He tilted me on his lap, tugging the blindfold fully off and slowly rocked us some. As if to soothe a frightened child. And in some way, I was.

I had not a clue how many time had passed by now. With going to my own place, blacking out, waking up. Waiting and waiting. And now again. All I could do was cry and sob. Letting Zoro taking care of me for now. Right now, it felt like my brain had been fried up. I had never felt so low and so much like shit before. A facking whore. Just some doll.

In the end I was left exhausted. Zoro had apparently turned the shower of a while ago. Not that I noticed. Neither did it matter. I still had my dead grip on his shirt. Not wanting him to leave me. Afraid he would go through the door and never come back.

Zoro slowly lifted me up. ‘I got you.’ He mumbled. The same three words Gin had said to me. I got you… But instead of being frightened by it, like I had expected. I felt relieved. He had me. He was sticking with me. He wanted to help me and be there for me. I sighed a bit and slowly relaxed in his hold. Zoro went to grab some things as he held me with his free arm. 

Nauseous. …I was so nauseous. Zoro took me along to his apartment again. I hunched a bit in which was hard in this position. Pressing my face in his neck I tried to calm some down again. Chopper was barking happily when Zoro barged through towards his bedroom, placing me down on his bed and pushed the door closed behind us. Which was not a minute to soon. Rolling on my side I vomited beside his bed. I could hear him sigh some. But that was probably because of the fact that I was vomiting then where I was doing that. I hope...

Panting some I just kept laying on my side. I blinked slowly when I spotted a bucket before me. ‘Uhm… here.’ I slowly shifted my head some to watch Zoro, who was nervously running a hand through his hair. Did I needed to clean this…? I grabbed the bucket and made an attempt to stand up, but Zoro pushed me down again. ‘Don’t. …just keep laying okay? Don’t worry I will take care of you.’ I watched the bucket some, then felt my stomach acting up again and vomited into the bucket. 

Zoro meanwhile went to grab the first aid box and tried to attend to my wounds as best as he could. Which I was not making it easy for him. I was more squirming and vomiting then laying silent. After a while the bucket almost slipped out of my hands if Zoro had not quickly grabbed it.

I felt… exhausted. At my limit… I blinked slowly. 

‘Why don’t you go and… sleep some. I bet some rest will do you good.’ Starring with wide open eyes ahead I gave a small nod. Zoro put the light off. My eyes widened a bit more at the darkness. Holding my breath, I stared up ahead. To dark… I was getting scared. The dark was frightening me. I could see shadows dancing on the wall. The bed dipped in beside me. ‘…Sanji?’ I took a deep breath. But did not dare to move, just stared at the wall. 

A nightlight was being turned on. I released a shaky breathe and started to breathe some again. “…please. Don’t. I prefer… some light.” He leaned some over me and frowned a bit as he watched me, then nodded. As if understanding me. ‘Okay then.’ As sweet as he was he tugged me in. Suggesting it would be better for my wounds and lesser painful to have no clothes on. Also swearing to stay above the blanket if that would make me feel a bit better. I had just given a small nod. Making it clear that I was listening. But to be honest…? At the moment I did not care about clothes or naked. But… “Cuddle with me.” I mumbled. Because that was what I wanted. Even if I flinched when he wrapped me up in his arms. …this was what I really wanted. Being hold by him. As if nothing was wrong. Like we are okay. And we were, right?

Placing my forehead against his chest I stared ahead. Stay with me… You will stay with me right? ...you got me. I slowly closed my eyes when I felt him placing a kiss in my hair. I had not asked for it, but even after a while, when he thought I had fallen asleep, he stayed by my side. Just holding me. Even if I had not asked him to. He just… did it. And I was thankful for it.


	15. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro surgested that maybe it would be a good idea if Sanji moved in with him. And after a little bit of thinking, Sanji agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A bit of mental problems.

I held felt like shit the first days. And I still did to be honest. But at least I was not nauseous anymore. Had to cancel my working days… Sorry Zeff. Zoro and I had… not talked about it yet. But he had kept me in his apartment ever since. I was only allowed out when it was with him. Which I understood. I was scared like crazy to go out so. While I lived here I could literally do what I wanted. I could see Zoro was not always happy with the decisions I made and did. Like one day I did not even bother to get out of the bed and just… kept laying sad and depressed in there.

I almost had kicked myself out of there. Why he had not done it yet… I don’t know. Well… I guess it is because he wants to give me space and time. Which is sweet as well. But he is trying so hard to take care of me… To just… keep laying in bed. The least I could do was cook for him, which I did. I knew if you felt depressed you just had to rather force yourself to keep busy. If not… there was a chance it would just get from bad to worse. And that was the least I wanted.

I mean after all the effort Zoro is putting into me. Letting me shower with or without him, what I preferred. Taking me out with walks, which we mostly did together before anyway. But also offering to go shopping instead of me kicking him along to go shopping. I knew I was… close to getting depressed. I mean I barely cared anymore. Was not in the mood for anything. But Zoro was so pushy. So in a way he was very sweet and kept me busy. 

So… even if he is giving me the time and letting me do what I want. He is also there to push me back in line and to make sure I keep busy. So when he works I try my best to even clean his house some. With my mp3 and earplugs. Music made it all a bit more bearable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was not any different from the last couple of days. I woke up, after Zoro. While it is his free day. And he usually sleeps out. So yeah, I did sleep a lot. I first stared some at the ceiling, pondering in my head if I should go out or would say fuck it all and just keep on laying. Which sounded like an amazing idea, trust me.

After I got my ass out of there I went to get some cornflakes with milk. Some easy breakfast. Not feeling in the mood to make something fancier. Chopper happily waggled his tail at me. Seeing Zoro on the couch watching television I let myself fall beside him and made myself comfortable against him. More draped over him then holding myself up. Like he minded… He wrapped an arm loosely around me and slowly caressed my side some.

Most of my cuts where gone again. Only the deeper ones where still there. Like the one on my cheek… and on my chest. But Zoro made sure to take good care of them. …again Zoro. I sighed some. Which earned me a raised eyebrow from him. ‘…why the sigh?’ I slowly looked up at him. “…I guess life.” Now he frowned. ‘…ah. Like that would explain it all.’ I shrugged. “…Gin.” I mumbled quietly. Which earned me a kiss in my hair. 

‘…I have been thinking. Remember that conversation that evening…? When you slapped me?’ Ah that one. Like I could forget that. I slowly nodded some. ‘I maybe have a solution. So I am just going to say it. If it’s a bad idea, just say it and shoot it down.’ I nodded again, only getting a little bit interested. ‘What if… You just move out of your apartment. I mean he can get in and do shit right? Changing locks did not help apparently. So why won’t you sell it? And… move in with me.’ Move in… with him…? I slowly looked at him. “…are you serious Zoro? I mean… it’s not like getting married. But that is a huge deal.” He smiled some. ‘You are already living here. Why not making it official. I like having you around. And besides, I am pretty sure you will be feeling better here than there. I am there for you remember? I got you. If you want me to be that is.’ 

I stared perplexed at him. Well… What do I have to loose...? I don’t have much left anyway. And… maybe with his help, I will be quicker okay again. I nodded. “Yeah… Sure Zoro.” It was obvious that at the moment he was more happy about it then me. But he started to get so eager and happy, that I could not help but smile a bit as well. 

He started to talk about how and what. That we could get a bigger bed if we wanted. That we probably would sell some of our furniture. Also that he wanted to keep mine fridge and sell his own. Because mine was bigger.

Was this the right decision…? Selling my own unsafe place and moving in with him? A werewolf? I kept staring up at him as he kept talking with a happy big smile on his face. I could not help but to give a small soft smile back. Wrapping my arms around his neck I tried to tug him down to me. Chuckling he went to shift and laid down with me, holding me close against him. ‘What is this…? You like where this idea is going?’ I nodded. “Don’t leave me Zoro…” I tightened my hold around him. 

‘…’ He also wrapped his legs around me. ‘Not planning to Sanji… You are mine remember?’ I nodded weakly. Please don’t give up on me… Because I am already doing that. He just held me and caressed my side some.

‘Hey… Sell your apartment and move in with me. From there on we can take it easy and we will see how and what. Deal?’ I gave a small nod. That… did sound nice yeah. I wane move in with him yeah. I wane stay with him and being close to him like now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s how we ended up in my apartment a couple of days later. I was nervous and just sitting on my couch. Zoro meanwhile was starting to pack some things for me. This apartment… I tried to make it feel like home. And first it was like home. My own place. But thanks to Gin it was… anything but home. Zoro snapped his fingers before my eyes. ‘Sanji.’ Blinking I looked at him.

‘Look, its fine if you sit. But at least look at what I hold up and say yes for keeping and no for throwing it away.’ I blinked at him. Oh yeah, kinda zoned out again. “Ah, yeah. What was it that you showed again?” He held up a little vase. “No, not really.” He dropped it in the no box. ‘So… You maybe wane discuss the bigger furniture?’ I nodded. “Yeah sure.”

He sat down beside me. ‘…your fridge right?’ I nodded. ‘What about the couches?’ I looked down at my couch. Well… mine where better looking yeah. “I like yours better. Softer and more comfy.” He nodded. ‘Then we can try to sell yours. Uhm… Sorry to ask; probably know the answer, but what about your bed?’ I shook my head. “No… Get rid of it and use yours for now. Not mine. I don’t want to see that bed again.” He nodded, understanding.

Zoro went to wrap his arm around me and tugged me against him. ‘Remember. Take your time. Don’t do any decisions that you might regret. We will slowly get where you want to end.’ I nodded some as I stared at his window, expecting… something. Maybe a certain shadow. I don’t know. I slowly shifted my gaze to Zoro and hugged him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later. Thank god for pushy Zoro… Or I still would not have been done packing or even being done sorting my stuff.

We were lucky. Zoro had lots of space. Not only that, we were able to mix some of our furniture together. We kept some stuff of mine, and some stuff of his. The furniture we did not use we sold or just left in the apartment. Franky bought Zoro his old fridge and my microwave. Probably for the materials. I did not even wanted to accept the money. Saw Robin-chan and Franky more as friends then neighbors. But he had given it anyway. Saying I could find some better use for it. And maybe… I had an idea what to spend it on. Would also be a way to say thank you to Zoro.

The problem was, I needed to get out of his apartment for that. Buying it without him. And well… I was not a fan of going out, especially not alone. Maybe… I watched Zoro some who was lifting some weights. While I was laying splayed out on the couch. He already had worked up some sweat. Making his body shiny. He meanwhile was watching some television that he had put on for me. A cooking show. Which… I was enjoying a little yeah. But right now my thoughts were with him.

“Zoro?” Blinking he looked towards me, “…can we. …go shopping?” He gave a weak smile. Not looking forwards to it. ‘Grocery shopping? Yeah sure.’ I shook my head. “No. I want to go in town this time. Do some fun shopping.” He cocked an eyebrow. ‘..what is fun shopping?’ I chuckled. “Any store besides grocery stores is fun shopping.” He shrugged. 'Yeah sure. Uhm… no offense, but if I were you I would take a shower first.’ I slowly blinked at him before I smelled myself some. “…point taken.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a shower where I stood more then that I washed myself, so Zoro went to help me out with the washing part, we went in town together. I smiled a bit because Zoro wanted to hold my hand as soon as we left his apartment. Together we walked to our destination and in town I just took over with walking. As he had not a clue where I wanted to go. To be honest… me neither. Because I never go to these kind of stores. A jewelry store yeah… But what kind of. 

After a while I spotted one that I wanted to try out, so I told Zoro to wait and went in alone. I looked some around but… I just could not really find anything I liked that much… Most were necklaces and bracelets. Also more woman like jewelry. Not really anything to give Zoro…

When I stepped outside I blinked at the display in front of me. Zoro was sitting pissed on a bench as a little dog was barking against him. A little dog stuck on a leash. As soon as Zoro spotted me he went up and gave a glance at the dog, shutting it up. He nonchalantly grabbed my hand and tugged me along again.

‘So… Found what you were looking for?’ I shook my head some. “Not really… So I am going to try the next jewelry shop.” He nodded some. ‘Okay then.’ I looked at him. “Hey, if there is a store you want to go in, just say so and pull me along okay?” He chuckled some as he squeezed my hand. ‘I will if I see one. Don’t worry.’ Together we slowly walked on. 

Luckily the next jewelry shop had some earrings that I liked. They were perfect. I mean the three studs in his ear are nice as well. But… well… Damn… now I am getting uncertain why I even bought these. I hesitated if I should return them. I was not even out of the shop. Stop it Sanji… I put the little bag with the earrings in my jeans pocket and went out of the store towards Zoro. If he likes them, that is nice. If not… well… shame on me?

‘So, what did you buy?’ I shook my head. “You will see it later. Is that okay?” He snorted. ‘You bought it Sanji. Your decision.’ I nodded.

We walked some more around. Just enjoying each other’s presents. Zoro even went to buy some ice cream for us to enjoy. As the weather was nice for it this time a year. So together, we sat on a bench, leaning against each other while we held each other’s hand and licked our ice creams.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as we were back at Zoro’s apartment. …no. Our apartment. Zoro went to lay on the couch with his hands behind his head. I slowly went towards him as he sighed happily. ‘Today was nice.’ I chuckled some, surprising Zoro. He then smiled at me. I went to sit on his hips, surprising him even more. I smiled some at him. 

“Close your eyes.” He cocked an eyebrow but did as I said, closing his eye. “Don’t open them till I say.” He nodded. Laying on top of him I grabbed the bag out of my pocket and grabbed the earrings out of it. I began to get his studs out, making him frown. But he kept his eye closed.

Opening the golden rings I began to push them in and locked them. After I was done I sat up again. “…ah.” Zoro hummed some in question. “Well… you can open your eye again. But it won’t matter. Because you won’t be able to see it…” Sighing I placed a hand before my eyes for the stupid mistake. Yeah close your eyes… Like he can see what I did…

He went to sit up as he had placed a hand on my back so that I would not fall. He tugged my hand away. ‘Do you like them?’ I nodded. ‘Good. Then I am sure I will as well. Let’s go and see huh? Keep your legs around me.’ Nodding I went to wrap my legs some around him. 

Going up he went with me to the bathroom. I placed my chin on his shoulder. Still wondering if he really liked it. If it had not been stupid from me to say that he should close his eyes for the surprise. The lack of response made me now worried as well… I sighed.

‘This is what you bought this midday…?’ I nodded. I heard his new earrings chime. ‘Shiny.~ I like it.’ Blinking I pulled my head back to watch him. “…seriously?” Grinning he nodded. ‘Yeah I do. And I think I should thank you huh?’ I blinked at him, and then nodded. 

He placed me on the counter by the sink and grabbed my chin. ‘Well then. Thank you for the present Sanji.’ Smiling I looked at his earrings. They suit him yeah. He then leaned in and kissed me. Closing my eyes I could not help but smile of his way of thanking me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, slightly moaning as he deepened out kiss. Grabbing my hips he pulled me flushed against him. He then broke our kiss. ‘If you like… I know a better way to thank you.’ He mumbled, making me blush some. Grabbing his shirt I tugged him more towards me again. “Close the door… and show me how thankful you are then. Marimo.~” I could not help but blush madly at my own words, but I had to smile some as well. I trusted him, no matter what.


	16. Thank you for thanking me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contineuing where we had left off last time. Zoro is going to properly thank Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut.~

I watched as Zoro went towards the door. Chopper sat before it and cocked his head as Zoro closed it before him. Then his full attention went towards me. I smiled some as he slowly came back again. ‘Where were we?’ Chuckling I spread my legs more so he could stand between them. ‘Ah yeah. I believe I was going to thank you.~ And I know just the way how to.’ I smiled some more when he tugged his shirt off. “Ohw? How then? By showing off your abs and muscles? I am all for that yeah.” 

Placing my hands on his chest I slowly caressed and traced his muscles. Zoro grabbed my hair and tugged my head back, making me gasp. ‘Oh I mean something more… trilling. And I know you know what I mean.’ I just stared at him, waiting for his next move. If he wanted to be dominant, fine with me. “...hmm, Im not sure. Maybe you… I don’t know. Should just show it.”

He smirked at me before he went to kiss me deeply again. Closing my eyes I kissed him back. He placed his hands beside me, trapping me a bit. Not that I minded. Was not going anywhere. I slightly trailed my hands up as I opened my mouth for him. He happily took the invitation and slipped his tongue in, playing with my tongue. I slightly moaned some at the treatment and wrapped my arms around his neck, making his earrings chime. I could feel him grinning in the kiss because of it. 

Some saliva connected us as he broke the kiss again. Panting some I watched him, already a bit flushed. My gaze went to his earrings. He slightly cocked his head at me, making them chime some again. I turned my gaze to his eye again before I leaned towards him again. Instead of kissing him I went to nuzzle my nose some against his ear. He went to caress my side some. I then gave a lick against his ear, surprising him some. 

Feeling a bit bold I took his earrings in my mouth and went to lap and suck at them. Zoro let out a small growl, letting me know he appreciated that very much. You like that…? Guess I found one of your sensitive spots. I lapped my tongue some more at them and could not help but smile as he went to grab my hips.

‘Thought I was going to be thankful for you huh?’ He asked in a husky voice. I gave a slight tug at his earrings before I let his ear go again and blew at it. He then shifted his head to face me again. “But I am thankful for you as well so.” He chuckled some and nuzzled his nose against my cheek. 

Pulling back he went to grab the zipper of my vest and pulled it down. I slowly caressed his abs again as I watched him. He pushed it from my shoulders and went to tug my shirt off. So eager I thought to myself as he immediately began to room with his hands over my revealed skin. He slightly flicked his thumb over my nipple, making me flinch a bit.

Well two can play that game. Too many clothes. Dragging my hands down I went to open up his pants. I hesitated a bit as I had tugged his pants a bit down. Zoro stopped her roaming and placed his forehead against mine. ‘Sanji, look at me.’ I turned my gaze to him. ‘No matter how far we go. Stop is stop remember? Also.’ He smiled softly at me. ‘You know me. We already did it once. I will make you feel good.’ I blinked at his soft side and could not help but smile some back at him.

“I know. I remember it clearly.” I smiled some more at the memory of having him deep inside of me. Filling me up so fully and so nicely. How patiently he had been. How he whispered sweet words and pampered me with kisses. Whatever hesitation I had ebbed away by just his simple words. I hooked my fingers under his boxers and dragged it down, revealing his half-hard dick. When I think about it… I have never really touched it before. He had touched mine… Maybe… Would he like it? I chewed my cheek some, knowing he had his gaze on me. Waiting patiently for a sign or something.

I slowly placed a finger on the base and trailed it over the shaft to the tip. I flickered my gaze to him and back. Just making sure this was okay. I slightly flinched when he ran a hand through my hair. I slightly closed my eyes. That’s nice yeah. Seeing it as a good sign I wrapped my hand around it and slowly pumped it some.

Zoro let out a small moan. Smiling some I continued slowly, feeling it harden under my touch. To think I have this power over him. Such a huge effect. Then again. He was already half hard from just watching and touching some. I stopped as I felt something sticky running over my fingers. Blinking I looked at the Pre-cum. Oh… Already? Letting go I looked up at Zoro, seeing he was panting some.

Bringing my sticky fingers up to my mouth I began to lick and suck them seductively, keeping my gaze on Zoro. I watched as he swallowed visible. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my fingers away from my mouth to capture me in a heated kiss. I could feel him opening my pants and wiggled a bit around to help him take it all off.

He broke the kiss again and went to run his tongue over my chest. Gasping some I tugged my hands in his hair. Always so caring about my needs huh? Closing my eye in delight I let him do what he wants. I slid my leg some up and down his hip. Gasping I leaned my head back against the wall as he nibbled at my nipple. “Zoro.” I mumbled and slightly played and tugged some at his hair.

I pouted a bit when he stopped and snapped my eye open when he suddenly gave a lick at my dick. Shifting my head some I watched him. His gaze was on me. He gave a kiss on it. For some it would look like a random place. But we both knew there was a little scar there. Where he had cut me. ...Gin. I scratched his scalp some, making him growl a bit.

He grabbed my hips and tugged me a bit more to the edge, making me slid down the wall a bit for access. I watched him reach in a drawing and retrieved a bottle of lube. After he opened it up he went to slick his fingers up and started to prepare me. Soon just like the first time I was moaning and gasping at the stretching and toying. Amazing… His fingers are facking amazing. Then again. So is his skilled tongue. And damn… just knowing what he will do next made me moan even louder.

I was already rock hard and ready for something else. Lifting my leg I went to kick his side some. Getting his attention. Panting heavily I looked down at him, lust clouding our eyes. “Fuck me Zoro.” I swallowed. “Show me how thankful you are!” Smirking feral he went up. ‘Play time over.’ He mumbled, making me shiver some. He lubed himself up before he dropped the bottle to the side.

I was so ready for him when he lined up and started to press in. I placed my head back again at the stretch and the burn. Lesser painful then before, but still. I swallowed and closed my eye again, panting. He ran a hand through my hair when he was fully in again. Opening my eye I watched him with a soft smile. He smiled back at me. Looking just as needy as me.

Reaching a hand out I caressed his cheek some before making his earrings chime again. Wrapping my arms around his neck I gave a slight roll with my hips. I chuckled as I felt his hands on my hips twitch some. ‘Going to make you a mess again. Going to fill you nicely up.’ I moaned some at his promises. “Then go ahead and do so.” 

Unlike the first time he gave it to me slowly. Which was for a different nice as well. The burn was fading away again and making place for that sweet pleasure. Wrapping my legs around him I began to play with the hair in his nap of his neck and gave a kiss on his temple. He looked up at me and gave me a soft kiss. Smiling I kissed him back. Such a handsome man. We gave each other some slow kisses, taking our time and enjoying ourselves with the closeness. 

Of course at some time he went to shift some again and speeded up, making sure to stimulate my nerves. I moaned and gasped at the building up pleasure. “Z-Zoro.” I moaned and began to squirm some. Making it clear what I wanted. He suddenly tilted me up, making me gasp some and tighten my grip around him. He went to push me against the wall and merciless pounded inside me, making me squirm and moan like crazy. “Zoro! Ah Zoro!” I grabbed his shoulders for dear life. So good! So close! I screamed it out when I came hard between us, shivering and squirming like crazy. Zoro kept pounding inside of me until he came as well. Unlike last time he did not bite me but buried his face in my neck and moaned loudly.

My eyes were full of tears from the pleasure. My vision was still swimming a little. Blinking slowly I turned my gaze to Zoro and affectionately ran my fingers through his hair. He gave my heated neck a lick before lifting his head and gave me a slow and sweet kiss. I love you Zoro… He pulled out of me and placed me on the counter again. He whipped the tears from my face and smiled softly at me. 

I stared at him. “I love you.” I quietly said, making him freeze up. Blinking he stared at me. ‘...say that again.’ He mumbled. I looked down, wondering if I should not have said it. Not yet at least. I looked up at him again. “I love you.” I said more clearly.” He caressed my cheek some. ‘I love you too Sanji.’ He gave me another soft kiss. Best thank you ever. Could get used to it.


	17. Getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got good days. ...and lesser good days.

It was a few weeks later. I was getting more myself again. Even went to work again, of course with my own bodyguard and lover Zoro bringing and getting me. My own apartment was for sale. For a little while to be honest. Until now, it has been empty. Which was fine with me, I did not care. As long as I did not have to set feet in it again.

Zoro was looking more happy as well. Happy with having me so close by all the time. Then again, so was I. Cuddling on the couch or on his bed. Showing each other affection and love. Even on the street, which I did not mind. I mean I did not care if others knew about us or not. I don’t care! As long as I had him, and that he has me. We took turns with the household and I was the one that cooked every day. Making breakfast as well. Need to make sure my Marimo gets a healthy breakfast. If it was him it would just be noodles and meat. Of course I made sure to use lots of meat especially for him.

On other days when I was alone in his apartment I would try to do capoeira there. Was not planning to go to the gym without Zoro. Talking about capoeira. I was doing some in the livingroom at the moment. Only wearing some shabby pants and had some music on to get me in the mood.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while I was sweaty and spend. Not that I minded. I liked a good workout. I turned my head some as the door opened and closed. I smiled brightly as I spotted Zoro walking in. “Welcome home.~” He purred some as he traveled his eye over my body. ‘What a nice sight to come home to.’ I laughed and walked over to him, giving him a kiss. “You like every opportunity which does not involve clothes. Or lesser clothes anyway.” He grinned. ‘You know me so well.’ Chuckling I grabbed my towel. “Well, I am going to shower.” Blinking he stared after me. “You can join if you want.~ Can smell you all the way over there.” I went to the shower, making sure to shake my hips some for him. 

In the bathroom I waited some as I was standing before the door. Smirking as I knew him to well. A few seconds later the door opened, showing Zoro who wrapped his arms around me and carried me in the shower. I laughed at his eagerness and did not even minded it when he turned the shower on while the both of us were still mostly dressed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of those nights again. Where I had a hard time falling asleep. And when I did, I would sleep like shit. To say it plain simple, some event had given me some… night terrors. I had nightmares from time to time. Zoro knew this by now, even if I had not said it out loud. To be honest… there were many things the both of us know without saying out loud.

Anyway, with that knowledge Zoro always left a nightlight for me on. Knowing from experience that I did not liked the dark. I did not… I hated it. Hated the darkness. Hated the unknown and how my eyes would play tricks on me. How I could be easily messed with and see the worse in it.

Panting slightly I laid beside Zoro, he loosely had an arm around me as the both of us slept. The main problem here? I had a nightmare, and for some reason our room was pitch-black. Not that I was aware of that at the moment. Because I was haunted by unwanted touches and unwanted words. Unwanted pain by an unwanted person. I slightly arched my back as I clenched my fists into balls.

Swallowing I moved my head to the side and frowned, whispering some meaningless words that no one would get, unless you knew what happened. Words of begging. Like no and please. Stop and let me go. Some tears began to slip out of my eye at the nightmare pains. The healed cuts burning.

By now I was slowly and slightly shifting, waking Zoro up. Of course he was because how could he sleep through the movements and begging’s? “Z...ro...” I whispered as I was drenched in sweat and only shifted more. It was painful… So painful… 

Zoro watched me closely as I suddenly stopped and stilted. He frowned some and slightly caressed my side, probably thinking it was over again.

A few seconds later I began to scream and arched my back sharply. He cursed some and tried to hold me a bit down to make sure I would not break my back, not that I would with my flexibility. He then noticed his mistake when my eyes shot wide open. Darkness. 

Feeling someone holding me, pushing me a bit into the bed, send me trashing and screaming. Zoro leaned over me with the intention of snapping the nightlight on. Of course I saw a shadow and gave a knee at him. Earning a groan. As soon as he had the light on he grabbed my face and made him look at me as he was still hovered above me. ‘Sanji!’ My eyes were swiftly moving from side to side. Wanting to look anywhere but him. He patted my cheek some, making me look at him. Panting I stared at his worried face. The sleepy eyes and the messed up green hair. Zoro…

Unclenching my hands I reached one out to his face, placing it on his cheek. As if checking this was real and not another part of the nightmare. Checking if he was real. Zoro… I then wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. “Zoro...” I said in a strained voice and pulled him down. Wanting him closer. He easily complied with me and went to lay half on top of me. Panting some I took some shaky breaths and slowly calmed down.

I slowly ran a hand through his hair. His soft green hair… Taking a deep breath, I took in his scent. ‘You wanne talk about it?’ I shook my head some. “No...” Not now. ‘Okay then.’ I pushed the blanket some away with my feet. Way to warm… Sighing I pushed my face in his neck. The nightmare still to fresh.

Gin had me again… Pinned down naked on a bed. Not sure who's bed… Not mine. Neither Zoro’s. It had been a cold and metal bed. My arms and legs spread out in a X figure. This time I was not gagged or blindfolded. He wanted me to scream and to see everything he was doing to me. He had started with whipping me, wherever he could. Then the knife came out again to get the healed cut marks visible again. When I could not made enough noises for him he started to burn me with a heated up round metal bar, drawing some pained noises and whimpers out of me. 

To make it even worse. Even if I was a panting and whimpering mess he was not done. He wanted more. He had caressed my hair, and when I tried to pull away he pulled roughly at my hair, baring my throat at him. From there on it went worse… Things were being pushed into my ass and dick. And even tho I felt a bit pleasure because it was rubbing and pocking against my prostate. I was hurting badly as well. Then the heated up bar was back as well. Slightly being patted at the tip of my dick. But the most painful thing happened at the end, just before I woke up. After he was done burning my body and tip he had taken whatever he had down in my ass out, only to trust the heated bar in there. Making me scream and trash wildly. For some reason that woke me up.

Tightening my hand in his hair I took a few deep breaths. Trying to erase the fresh memory. “Don’t let me go. Please don’t.” A kiss was being placed in my hair. ‘Never. Once claimed always claimed. ...but even without the claim. I can’t let you be and leave. I got you, remember?’ I gave a small nod. “...how did you know?” He snorted. ‘The screaming and squirming was a big give away.’ I shook my head some. “I don’t mean the nightmare… But… uhm… with Gin. My bed...”

When he did not answer immediately, I just thought he would not answer at all. ‘...blood.’ He mumbled, making me frown some. “Blood…?” He nodded and wrapped his arms better around me. ‘The smell of your blood.’ Oh… His sharp sense of smelling smelled my blood? That is probably not the nicest thing to smell.

‘I wanted to give you your space and time. I know… I should not have growled. Don’t even think about apologizing… I do get it. You were on edge. And I knew that. Anyway… After you left, I wanted to go after you. I wanted to so badly. But I also wanted to respect your choice and give you the space and time you needed. Of course I started to get worried when I barely heard noises. But hey, maybe you had left your apartment. Or were on the couch or bed. After what felt like the longest time I wanted to get out of here. Felt a bit suffocating. Chopper was lazy… like he is right now… So I wanted to go alone. But when I passed your apartment the smell of your blood came in. It was a strong smell, which made me worried. It was not a small cut incident with cooking smell. But one that reeked all over the place.’ He sighed some and buried his nose in my hair.

‘So I kicked in your door. Was not even locked so no damage done. Then I spotted him trying to… either make you more wasted or drown you. So after I threw him out of the bedroom I went to take care of you. Of course Gin bailed it as soon as he was up. Dammit Sanji… When I saw you laying, all naked and chocking, you really freaked me out. I was so afraid of losing you right there. To think I was going to lose you like that. I just… I could not take no for an answer. Luckily you quickly… you were okay again. As in breathing.’ I smiled weakly at his story. ‘Drunk as shit… but okay.’

“Zoro.” He slightly hummed. “I love you so much. Thank you for... being there for me.” I whispered. ‘Love you too. Anything for you. Don’t forget that. Now, go back to sleep. You need it badly. I will stay here. Whatever will come to get you, focus on me. I'm here with you.’ I nodded some and closed my eyes again, was feeling sleepily again. Zoro went to slowly caress my hair as he kept laying on me, keeping me grounded. I slowly fell asleep again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today started out pretty good. I felt good and refreshed. Or well, as refreshing as I could with nightmares and being on edge mostly when Zoro was not with me and I was alone. Besides being with Zoro, I felt pretty at ease at my job. Where my family was. Where I could cook as my heart liked. 

Today both Zoro and I were free. So I had an amazing idea for us to do! Since we were a couple. I call it being a couple and being in a relationship, Zoro calls it being mated and taken. Same! But I wanted to do things together. As in… doing couple things. Dating if that is how you want to call it. I had told Zoro I wanted to go out, but not shopping. So after I kicked his lazy ass in the bedroom he went to change into some comfortable clothes to go out with.

Of course I was already dressed in some comfy clothes that were also good enough to go outside with. I was busy preparing some sandwiches when Zoro came out of the room and placed the so said sandwiches with some salad and meat in a basket. “Shoes on Marimo.” I told him as I went to grab a book and also went to put my shoes on.

‘So demanding.~’ He mumbled as he did so. “But of course. One of us has to wear the pants in this house.” He looked down at my pants and slightly growled. ‘And you do look good in them. But I know you look better without.’ I gave him a slight pat with the book before I went out. Zoro quickly followed and locked the door. I then dragged him along. ‘So… still not going to say how and what?’ Grinning I shook my head and just continued.

After a while we came to a little park. Zoro hummed some, as if finally understanding. I just dragged him along and went to sit under a tree. He went to sit beside me. ‘…what is this?’ Chuckling I grabbed a sandwich and gave it to him. “This is what normal humans call a date. You claimed me. A healthy name for it is being in a relationship. And those who are go on dates. Doing things together.” He frowned some, trying to understand it better. “…doing things together beside sex or making out Zoro.” I placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at me. “Like what we are doing now. Doing things together like... Watching a movie together in the cinema. Or getting out grabbing a bite, of food. Just spending time together besides our own place.” He cocked his head a bit. ‘…what is wrong with spending time together in our home?’ Cute when he calls it our home. “Nothing. But I do enjoy a walk in the park and stargazing with you.” 

He had cocked his head some before he went to eat the sandwich. I had soon given in and gave him the meat as well. How can I say no to such a face? While he had shoved it down as if he had been starving, like always I just calmly enjoyed my salad. After a while he was leaned against a tree and sleeping while I sat between his legs with my back against his chest, sucked up into the book I had taken along. 

After a while I closed the book and took a deep breath. Nothing better than being outside. ...damn now I want a smoke. Will smoke one on the way back. Tilting my head some back I looked up at Zoro his sleeping face. Sleeping beauty in flesh and blood. He does not say it but I do realize his nose is sensitive and having cigarette smoke being blow in it is not… nice. 

“Zoro.” His snoring stopped, but he did not open his eyes. “Remember our conversation? About your job?” He frowned some. ‘You mean the one that I was not sure I had free or not next week Thursday?’ I chuckled some. “No… I mean… about the job you have and the one you actually wanted.” He stayed quiet. “I remember you said that working at the docks is not really the job that you want. You want to teach kendo right? Hmm… haven’t seen you fight with your katana’s yet. We need to fix that problem as well. But no I mean about you and teaching. You never really gave me a good explanation why you are not doing it now. You only gave me half an answer that it is because of your supernatural state. So mosshead, what is the real answer?”

After some seconds of silent I gave up. Thinking he either was ignoring me or that he had started falling asleep again. Clicking my tongue I frowned some and looked towards the sky. Then don’t… ‘I am not sure.’ He mumbled, making my gaze go to him again. ‘First of all, don’t just talk about it when we are in the open. But to answer your question, I don’t know. I guess… it is fear. Not for myself. I fear for those I have to teach. What if they see my other side? It can go two ways from there. Either I will be having big troubles. Or like that woman who used to live in your old apartment, they will be told they are crazy and being put away. Even if they are right or wrong. The younger those I teach, the more harm I will do as well. Traumatize them. If not the whole class I have at that moment. My opinion, too many risks and dangers. The docks is saver right now. Not much risks, well… it is still dangerous work. But for me lesser risks. And more to hide. Especially the night shifts.’

And here I had thought that he would keep his mouth shut or barely talk about it. “Huh...” he is being facking honest with me. Reaching a hand up I slightly ruffled his hair, making him relax some. “You worry too much. Then again… maybe the docks are for now a wise decision yeah.” I smiled at him as he slightly opened one eye. “Who knows what the future brings. Maybe one day you can still do that. Or… well I was the one wearing the pants in the house right?~” I smirked at him, making him frown. “I will just open my own restaurant and work my ass off the whole day while you just give private lessons kendo so now and then.” He snorted and grinned at me. ‘You are insane.’ Humming I went to sit more comfy against him. “Guess you are right. I mean I did fall in love with you so.”

Then out of nowhere I could feel Zoro slightly tensing up and starting to breathe heavily through his nose, as if… smelling something. I looked up at him. “What’s wrong Zoro?” He relaxed some again as he kept his eyes closed. ‘...its nothing.’ He mumbled. Believing him I went to lay comfortable again.


	18. Gin POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the chapters where we saw it from Sanji pov, we are changing things up in this chapter. Because there are plenty of things happening from the other side as well.

He had been in my way for the last time. Even forced me to buy myself a weapon to defend myself, for the next time he was going to try anything to me. I had become familiar with the so said weapon. A glock gun to be precise. It was a very light but accurate weapon. And even in extreme situations it will not block. The ideal weapon go put a bullet in that green-haired fucker. After everything he had done to me. Everything he had done to keep Sanji away from me. He had something coming. And he would be lucky to have a quick dead. Because if I get my hands on him. He was going to have a slow and painful one. I would make sure that when he dies, and goes for hell for keeping my Sanji away from me, that he will feel the unbearable pain even after his death.

Not only would the weapon help, because more luck came on my way. I had probably found some… temporarily allies that could help me to dispose of my problem. I mean why should I make my own hands bloody when I could let someone else do the killing while I would go to my beloved Sanji. That he can’t see that we are meant to be... But he will… as soon as he is out of our way. I smirked at my own thoughts as I entered a dark alley.

At the end of it I looked around, making sure I was not followed. This was the address that I had been told. Opening the door I went into a pitch-black room, the only light came from out of a small gap in the ceiling. But that barely gave me any more sight as it was in the middle of the night. Closing the door behind me I pulled the hoodie off my head and narrowed my eyes. Clearly hearing a man our five breathing before me. ‘It seems like you really came.`A low voice rumbled in the dark. My hand immediately went to my side, to where my glock gun was under the hoodie. “I was being told that you had some… influence that could help me out with my… situation.” 

Some chuckling could be heard. ‘You call him a situation huh? You got information for me?’ I could spot a pair of eyes in the dark, probably the leader, the one that was speaking towards me. “That depends what kind of information you want. It was about the green-haired one called Zoro right?” A knife landed beside me in the door, making me grasp my weapon. I could hear five people in this room, taking out the leader first to disorientate the rest, and then taking the rest of them swiftly out. ‘Don’t play games with me you worm. You know precisely that’s that, and only that, is the reason that you are here. Don’t be a happy trigger or you will feel the consequences. Because no matter who you shoot, the one you hit will be your first, and last kill in this room. My pack is very… protective over each other.’ I narrowed my eyes, knowing I was in a disadvantage with the dark. I pulled my hand away from the gun. ‘Give us the information we need, and we will take… Zoro, of your back.’ Too good to be true.

“Zoro. Green-haired freak. Know where he lives and such. Uhm… pretty solemn and stoic person. Likes meat and such.” A slight growl could be heard. Making it clear that was not the information they wanted. Fuck… “Overheard he knows some sport with swords or so. Adopted a dog a while ago. Now his boyfriend lives with him.” It became quiet. ‘...boyfriend huh? Now you are heading the right way. Tell me more about this… boyfriend of him.’ I smirked some, seeing where this was getting. “Sanji. Blond lean guy. Temporarily Zoro’s boyfriend. Lives in the same apartment as him. Is a cook at the Baratie. And I called shotgun on him a long time ago. As long as what you have planned won’t kill Sanji and I get him at the end… you can do however you see fit to get the green-haired one.”

Some laughing could be heard from the leader. Still could not see shit. ‘So that’s what you are after huh? You want this called boyfriend, Sanji. And we want Zoro himself. Oh I believe this will work out well for the both of us.‘ I could not help but smirk some. Looks like I am one step closer to having Sanji. Getting him back where he belongs.

“So now that is out of the way, what is the plan? What is my part in this?” The sooner the plan will be put in motion, the better. I want my Sanji back with me. ‘Well you see Gin. You already gave us all the information we need to continue. My pack will take care of… the matter.’ Suddenly hundreds of eyes lightened up in the dark. I took a step back and swallowed. That is more then that I had thought in the first place. How can they stay so silent and hidden?! How did I not notice this sooner?! I am a person that is very perspective and accurate. This is much more than I can handle. 

“...then what the fack am I even doing here? How do I even get Sanji if I do not know the plan? Or you going to take him and dump him at my feet?” The leader chuckled. ‘It was Gin right? Look, I trust my pack with my life. You on the other hand, not. However, I will tell you what. I do know you are keeping a close eye on Sanji. So just do that. In addition, when the opportunity comes, grab it. And trust me, you will know it when this opportunity is there, trust me.’ I frowned some. They want information about Zoro. However, they do know things about me…? Are they keeping a close eye on me as well? Or are they just assuming it. Am I getting predictable?

‘Now Gin. Don’t worry your… not so pretty head and focus on the matter ahead. Because even if we will be taking care of Zoro… you better…’ I wide my eye when I felt a tongue on my neck. ‘Your back.’ Was being whispered behind me in my ear. I swiftly turned around, my glock gun ready. But there was no one there. Then I noticed the silence in the room. Looking back at where the leader and his pack was supposed to be, I noticed I was now alone.


	19. Little more freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there is doubt. And doubt makes you wonder about trust.

We were back at arguing and screaming to each other. Well back… The screaming part was new. My nightmares had gone a bit better, so that was not the reason to scream. But Zoro was the main reason I was screaming so. I appreciated him being there for me. But the constant bodyguard shit was driving me up a wall! He needed to work when he could and I should do that as well! Not planning around everything to make sure I was safe like a facking damsel in distress. I was so ready to kick his teeth out! Especially when his werewolf behavior began to surface and he began to snarl and growl some at me. Acting all possessive. Of course he could not help that because of his nature. But that did not help my anger and frustration now.

“That's it! Bring it on you mosshead! I am going to teach you some facking manners!” He narrowed his eyes at me. ‘Said the one who is cursing and throwing insults.’ Gritting my teeth I charged at him. This bullshit is going to end or my name is not Sanji. I aimed a kick at his chest, which he blocked with his arms. Shifting my balance I aimed for his side next, which was being blocked as well. We were both at a disadvantage. He was missing his katana’s. Me missing my shoes. 

Even if we were equal and not fighting and defending at our best. He did not try to stop me. Maybe because he thought I needed this. And well! I have to give it to him. He is acting smarter about that then he seems to be. Because this was exactly what I needed right now! As much as I love him, as much as I hate the fact to think that he thinks I am weak!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had been going to the gym together a couple of times. Zoro had taken his katanas along. And I of course, my best shoes and comfy clothes. When we were in the gym, we first did some warming ups, both in our own ways. Of course we had checked each other out in between as well. Because damn, we were both showing of. He in his muscles, and me in my flexibility. 

After we were done we had tried out some simple moves against each other. I gave some small try out kicks, and he kept his katana’s at their blunt edges. We soon had each other pretty much figured out and began to add more speed, more strength and pressure. And soon we noticed we could handle the other at their best, giving it all. We had fluidly moved around each other’s body. Almost as if we were dancing. And in our own way we were.

After the first time we were both aching and burning in a good way. And made the deal with each other to do at least once a week a sparring session here. We both even started to look forwards to it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was then, and that was also his mistake. Because now I knew his fighting techniques. The shitty thing was, now he knew my fighting techniques as well! I flipped down on my hands and send some high kicks his way, which he blocked with some effort. Chopper was staring at us from the couch, as if confused why we were even doing this.

‘That’s enough!’ Zoro tackled me to the floor and pinned my legs down. My weapons… “You fucker...” He smirked at me. ‘Gladly. But no… Let’s be serious.’ I frowned some as he sighed deeply. ‘Okay… fine.’ He gritted out, confusing me even more. ‘We have been sparring some… You have been improving I know from experience. And I can see you are worthy of protecting yourself against… mostly Gin.’ I snorted. “Of course I can you damn Marimo.” He gave me a knowing look. The past has said otherwise…

‘Let me finish.’ He placed his hands beside my head. ‘...you have improved and can deal some kicks. Let’s make a deal. We will do the things we did before. Going to work and shit, sparring. I am not going to plan around your schedule anymore. I will walk you to work and back if I can. If not, then you are on your own. You want freedom? This is as much freedom as I am willing to give right now.’ I blinked. “I take it.” I could see that for Zoro this was a huge step. For me it was a bit more freedom. Don’t get me wrong, I love him. But I can walk myself home perfectly fine.

I placed a hand on his cheek and I could not help but smile as he leaned some in my touch. “Look Zoro… I love you. And I enjoy having you around me. But precisely, this can’t go on. You should work when they offer you work before they suddenly get the idea of firing you because you are not flexible enough with your hours and always want to change your working times. Get it? We both need to make money and… release stress in our own ways. For me that is cooking between those bastards I call family. For you mostly your work. And night scrolls I guess.” He let out a low rumble, agreeing. “We just take a small step back. I don’t love you lesser. And I can take care of myself as you see.”

His earrings chimed as I slipped my hand in his hair. “Try not to worry too much about my ass alright?” He snorted some. ‘Yeah well, I do enjoy your ass.’ I blushed some and gave a tug at his hair as he began to smirk some. “Pervert...” So that evening I went to walk myself to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past midnight when I was done and made my way back to our apartment. With a cigarette between my lips I walked through the cold abandoned streets and absently scrolled some through my mobile. Zoro had convinced me to get some… how was it called again? A mobile pack with 4G? Not sure. But it basically means I have mobile data so I could go on the internet everywhere when I felt like it. Sighing I blew some smoke out as I swiftly read through a casserole noodle recipe with extra meat. Hmm… something for Zoro. Definitely want to try that out. How to safe it again… Hmm… Ah yeah, like that. Good to know.

Pocketing my mobile again I looked some around. First day I am coming from my work without Zoro. And see, I proved him with this walk that I am capable of doing it alone more often. Nothing happened. Nothing is going to happen. It is a lovely night and no one is bothering me. 

Soon I came back at the apartment building. From here I could see it was dark in our apartment. Zoro was not home yet, as he had said, because he had a late shift. Going up the stairs I threw my burned down cigarette away. I cast a quick glance at my old apartment. It has been empty for a while now. Some others have checked it out to rent it, but till now no one really wanted it. Hmm… I could not help but wonder if that was maybe because of the ghost stories. I mean back then they had been told to me as well before I had moved in.

I opened the door to our own apartment. Chopper immediately greeted me. Smiling I kicked my shoes off and went to give him a good petting. “Good boy for watching over the place.~” Going to his bowls I gave him fresh water and food. Chopper immediately dug in. “Hungry huh? I bet you are. And I bet so is Zoro.” Letting Chopper be I went to grab some ingredients out of the fridge and got started with cooking.

While I was busy I could not help but to be amused about the fact that there was no ghost in that apartment. I grinned. There was just a mythical hot werewolf for a neighbor. Which was mine to begin with so.~ was not as if he would bother the new neighbor or neighbors. I think at least. He won’t spook them like he did with me. Stalking me like a prey.

I looked up when the front door opened. Spotting Zoro I smiled. “Welcome home. Just in time for your dinner.” I went to fill up two plates. On my own plate was much lesser food than on his. When you taste test a lot of food, you fill your stomach some up as well. Besides, Zoro always had a bigger appetite then me. Zoro did question it the first couple of times. Even going so far to ask if I was on a diet. After explaining it to him with a kick to his head he did understand and dropped it. So he did not even question it now when I placed the plates down.

I sat down and waited for Zoro. I cocked my head a bit. “Zoro?” He looked up at me. His gaze not… fully what I was used to. “Something wrong?” I frowned some, but he shook his head and gave a small smile. ‘Don’t worry so much. I’m just a little tired. Work was… a bit chaotic you could say.’ 

Of course I believed him so I did not question it. But I could not help to make a remark. “So. As you can see. I am capable of taking care of myself.~ Are you a bit moody because of that?” I smirked some at him. He cocked his eyebrow at me. ‘...oh yeah you got me all figured out. Work was so chaotic I could not help but think about your cocky ass and cocky attitude. Wondering if my damsel in distress needed a bodyguard to keep him company.’ I pouted some at the comeback reply.

Clicking my tongue I ate my food as Chopper now realized Zoro was back and started to jump beside him. I narrowed my eyes when he gave a slight uncomfortable look and masked it away as he bended some to the side to pet Chopper. “...you are hurt. Aren’t you?” He gave me an unamused look because I discovered it. ‘It’s nothing. Bend in a weird way at work.’ I narrowed my eyes at him. ‘...alright I bend it at the wrong place and time and got my side bruised up when a container bumped a bit into me.’ I wide my eyes. “Why didn't you say in the first place?!” He shrugged. ‘Because I knew you would react like that?’ I sighed. “I could at least take a look at it and maybe put some cream on it you know? Ugh… Take a shower after you are done mosshead, you stink… Don’t bother with a shirt, I first want to see it. If you won’t listen, you will face the consequences.” He snorted some as he began to eat his food. ‘That is going to be fun. What, are you going to rip my shirt off?~ Want to see me shirtless so badly huh?~ You could have just said so if that was the case you know? ’ 

Reaching over the table I pinched his arm. ‘What was that for?!’ I snorted. “For being a horny bastard.” He laughed some before he finished his plate. He then went up and placed it in the sink. As he passed me he placed a kiss on my cheek. ‘It’s good to be home. You can check the bruise out if that is what you want.’ I smiled some as I watched him go into the bathroom. “I give you as much time as I need to do the dishes. If you are not done I will kick you out of the shower. Hear me Marimo?!” Laughing could be heard before the noise of the shower running could be heard.

Chuckling I shook my head and went to do the dishes. Like promised, as soon as I was done I went to search up some cream for bruises and barged into the bathroom. Zoro was rinsing off so I went to sit on the toilet seat and watched him with a grin. What a nice view. 

He turned off the shower when he noticed my presence and went out, grabbing a towel and dried himself some off. But my grin turned into an unamused look. He stilted his movements and watched me, then followed my gaze to his side before drying himself again. “Why did you lie?” I calmly asked. ‘About what?’ I threw the cream at his chest. “That BRUISE has a convenient shaped fist shape! So unless the container that bumped into you was made out of fists, you lied!” He sighed some and grabbed his pants, tugging it on. 

“Why are you doing this to me?!” Frowning he looked at me. I looked frustrated at him. I hated this about him. Sometimes it just… felt like he never fully trusted me! Was this because of his werewolf behavior? Or was this just because he is so stupid! ...what am I even doing here. I never should have sold my own apartment. Now… I don’t even have anywhere to go if I wanted some privacy. A little get away. Because… Because I doubt he even wants me here.

Standing up I stared at the floor. Clueless. Zoro frowned at me. I just… was not useful enough. And he did not trust me. Maybe… I should leave. ‘...Sanji?’ I shook my head. “Fuck you Zoro.” He weakly smiled. ‘Uhm… is that want you want?’ I stared at him. Seriously, that's all you have to say? From all the things he could have said that is what he said? 

“I… will be out of your way.” Sighing I turned around and started to walk away. Bye Zoro… ‘Wait what? Sanji?!’ He wrapped his arms around me. Why… Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making this so hard for me? I struggled some. Having enough of this. Enough of my own feelings. He dragged me with him to sit down. I shove my elbow in his ribs. “Fuck off Zoro. Let me go.” He grunted some and wrapped his arms more tightly around me. ‘...Why do I have the feeling if I do, something stupid like that, that I won’t see you anymore.’ Maybe… Sighing I placed my hands over my eyes. “I don’t get you… I just… I don’t get you at all. What do want from me? What do you expect from me? If you don’t even trust me enough to tell me the truth!” 

That shut him up. Even if I could not see him from this position, knowing him he was frowning. “Why Zoro… Just tell me where the bruise came from in the first place. You don’t understand what your behavior does to me huh? Acting like this. It makes me doubt. Like you don’t trust me enough to let me in. It makes me insecure and doubt myself.” I felt him place his chin on my shoulder. 

‘...Im sorry.’ He mumbled. ‘I just… don’t want to worry you.’ I snorted. “You do realize that you make me worry more with this behavior huh?” He kept quiet. Huh… guess he did not knew that. ‘It’s just…’ He sighed. I really wondered if he would even tell me how and what. ‘Remember the Alpha?’ Frowning I nodded. Of course I did. ‘We crossed paths and well, one of his pack member in human form tried to fight me, gave me that small mark. That's all, I promise. I quickly took off after that. He did not follow me, just stared after me.’ Turning my head some I watched him. “Is that really all?” He nodded. ‘I promise, that is all as far as I know.’ I nodded, satisfied with his answer. So after all, he did trust me. He should just be more honest with me.

We had just sit there on the floor for a while. Just cuddling some. It was… nice.


	20. Keeping a close eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Gin POV chapter. What could go wrong? A lot of things... thats what.

It was a few weeks later. I (Gin) had kept a close eye on Sanji and Zoro their apartment. I could take him at any moment! When he went or came from work alone! Or when Zoro was working and I could just break and enter! The thing was… then I would get Zoro behind me. Faster than I could get away from here. I could use my glock gun and shoot him, sure. But that Zoro bastard was one strong son of a bitch. And pretty fast as well. Not only that. My… temporarily allies had made it clear not to touch him. They had also made it clear that an opportunity would be given to me. And that I would clearly know when that was. So yeah I was almost 24/7 here. Just waiting.

Bored as I was I went to take my glock gun apart and started to clean it. Making sure I took every corner. After that I put the parts back together and made sure it was loaded, you never know. After that I just kept a close eye on the apartment again. Zoro was home alone. A penny for my thoughts? Go in, put a bullet in his skull and just put him out of his misery. Out of his illusion of having and loving Sanji. Just fuck him up good. Then wait for Sanji to come home. Offering a shoulder to cry on.

I smirked. Then of course take him along. Care and love him only the way I can. Locked up in my basement. He will be soon eating out of my hands. And if I play my cards right. Out of my lap even. Hmm… I could if I wanted to brainwash him some. Letting him hate Zoro for the rest of his life. Then… maybe raise him up as a good lapdog. 

Blinking I looked at a window from the kitchen as the light was being turned off. Was he… going to bed? I then frowned some as a shadow stood before the window. I ducked low and carefully looked back. That was… Zoro. Did he spot me? Did he know I was here? I kept laying like that for a while, afraid I had been busted. My hand ready on my reliable glock gun.

After a few minutes a bark could be heard from his mutt and he left the window. I took a deep breath and sat up again, but now a bit more hidden just in case.

Half an hour later, an unknown person came by and went up the stairs of the apartment building. It stopped at Zoro’s kitchen window and looked inside for a few seconds before the person ran off. I had frowned in confusion. Uhm… Zoro’s door was roughly being pushed open and Zoro ran out, slamming the door closed behind him as he tugged his jacket quickly on. He skipped the stairs, instead jumped down like that. What the fack did he know parkour or something?! If that was the case… no surprise he was that quick and such.

Standing up I watched him sprint after the other person, quickly disappearing out of sight. ‘This is your opportunity.’ Was being whispered behind me. I quickly spun around with my glock gun ready, catching a glimpse of someone jumped down. Was that one of my temporarily allies? Did they know parkour as well? Putting my glock gun away I scratched my hair some in confusion. 

Then started to move. To be honest, I don’t care if they will take care of Zoro or not. I rather have him for myself. So Sanji can see how I kill him before his eyes. Only then will Sanji know for sure and will he be free. Then be mine.~ So, if they kill Zoro off. That would be a win yeah. If not, I will be having the upper hand by having Sanji as a hostage. Then just shoot him. Easy as that.

Okay… we got the mutt in the apartment. Sanji will be quickly home as well as he was almost done with work. BUT my allies had Zoro on the run. I smirked. So I just needed to get in their apartment, get rid of the mutt, make sure it will shut up and then wait for Sanji. Hmm… but a waste of my ammo so… Will figure that out when I am inside. Besides… I do have more than enough rope to tie both Sanji and the mutt up. ...was it a big one? Can’t remember.

I silently sneaked up the stairs and past the apartments. Then stopped before the door of their shared apartment, looking carefully around. I did know they were very close with Sanji his old neighbors. The black haired woman and blue haired man. They are pretty annoying. Paying to facking much attention for my liking.

Coast clear. I went to pick the lock and opened the door, a rope ready in my hands. I quickly slipped in and closed the door behind me, switching the light on. Because well Zoro was not working, so Sanji would expect him to be home anyway. Immediately after that I locked eyes with the dog. ...smaller then I had remembered. It pulled its lips up and started to growl. I smirked. “Baaaad choice.” 

A few minutes later I was whistling and looking some through the rooms, checking for weapons or any other way to defend. Because well I had noticed they went to the gym. Sanji was good. Can’t wait to see that up close. Like really close. Of course I want to keep my teeth. But Sanji was also smart. So taking precocious was safer for me. I threw the katana’s under the bed with some other things like knifes and glass frames. Better safe than sorry. 

The mutt laid hidden in the bathroom. So Sanji would not spot him immediately and run off. Well knowing him he would not run. He would try to free the god damn ugly thing. I chuckled some. 

This was going to be a great day after all. All the weeks of waiting and holding back, today is the day I will get what I deserve. I will finally have my Sanji back with me, back where he belongs. And he no longer will be able to deny this all.

Minutes felt like hours. But they basically were just 5 minutes. The door opened up. I was standing in the corner to surprise him. ‘Zoro?’ Came the all too familiar voice, making me smirk. ‘Huh…’ He stopped by the door. Don’t you dare to run off now… I carefully took my gun out. ‘Guess he went out with Chopper.’ I smirked. Oh he went out to play yeah.

I silently watched as he passed me, making his way to the kitchen. ‘Ravioli or… macaroni.’ Stepping behind him I held the gun against his temple, slowly coming in his vision. “I am more a sausage kind of guy. But from you? Ravioli will do. Don’t try anything or I will shoot the mutt.” He immediately froze up, stopping his next action. Which probably would have been a kick. “Smart boy.” I purred and went to tie him up. 

Squatting down I watched the mutt and Sanji lay tied up beside each other. Sanji looked frustrated. Tugging and pulling some at his ropes. I chuckled. Knowing he won’t be able to undo them. I knew how to knot so. Smirking I help my gaze on Sanji, letting his struggles amuse me.

‘Where is Zoro you fucker?! What did you do to him!’ I chuckled. “Me? Nothing. A shame… The thing is, while you have become friends with this Zoro bastard, I made some friends of my own.” He snorted. ‘You… friends…?’ I slapped his face. “Don’t. Interrupt me. As I was saying, I made some friends of my own. And they are… entertaining your friend some. IF he survives and comes back, I got a bullet with his name on it. No serious.’ I took a bullet out of my glock gun, showing him it had ‘Zoro’ engraved in it.


	21. Alpha versus the stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha versus the stray, which is Zoro. Follow the fight and the dirty ways how Zoro got lured away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21. Just one more and then this Fanfiction is done. Im glad, but also sad about that. Because in my opinion, this was one of my bests, if not the best, fanfictions I made till now. To know it will be over soon... But I am also glad the whole fanfiction is done and online for everyone to read.

Panting I looked around. Had followed him to an abandoned factory field. Some old lights flickering in the distance. Where had he gone to…? I had smelled him! Seen him looking into my apartment. OUR apartment. He was definitely from the Alpha his pack. I could not let him escape because the Alpha would know where we life and I would never get away from him! Not without a fight that is.

A howl could be heard close by. Followed by more all around me. Shit! I threw my jacket on the floor. They had me surrounded. It was a trap! Of course it had been a trap. And I blindly fell into it like the biggest idiot that walked around the earth.

I looked up when an all too well known hooded person came slowly closer to me. Followed by werewolves. Many werewolves, surrounding us in a circle. I knew where this was going… another unfair fight. ‘So we meet again Zoro.’ I cocked an eyebrow. “So you finally catched up to my name huh? It is rude to not to introduce yourself then.” A low chuckle could be heard. ‘Alister.’ Never heard of that name before. Never had seen his face either, because it was always hidden under that hood…

“What is it that you want this time Alister?” Even if his answer was already clear, just wanted to make sure. ‘A fight.’ I shook my head. “Not a chance Alpha.” I spit the last part out as it was venom. For me in a way it way. Fight after fight I lost. Because of his tricks and dirty ways. I had no respect for this werewolf whatsoever. ‘You don’t have a chance. Neither a choice in that matter. We will fight, if you want it or not. Or we can’t promise your Sanji will be… in one piece when you get home.’ I widened my eyes. Sanji… 

“How… low of you to get him involved.” I mumbled and narrowed my eyes. ‘That I get your mate involved? Seems only fair to me. Get one, get the other as well. The whole pack or well, package is more fun in my eyes. Besides, maybe like this you will finally have a reason to bite the dust… harder. If you are lucky I will even kill you today. Then you just have to wait till your mate gives up on living and follows you.’

“You want to fight me? Send your pack away.” He shook his head. ‘Like I said, including the whole pack is more fun.’ Alright fucker. “...then make sure they don’t interfere. Because I am not going to play nice today.” 

Now for the stakes. “What do you gain when you win?” I could not see if he smirked or just smiled. He was… hard to read. ‘The fun of seeing you fall down, again. But alright, want stakes? If I win, you have to kiss my feet, eat my droppings and let my whole pack urinate you.’ So basically I would kiss his feet, get kicked away for that. Then eat his shit and get them all to pee on me. “Great… Alright listen up. If I win… you will leave me alone for the rest of your life. Including your pack. You won’t challenge me anymore. Won’t hurt my mate either. Leave us in peace.”

Alister nodded. ‘Agreed.’ Had not expected it any other way. “SHOW YOUR PACK WHAT A TRUE LEADER CAN DO AND FIGHT YOUR OWN FIGHTS!” I growled at him as I threw my clothes off and turned into a werewolf.

I had trained for this day to come and make an end to all these stupid fights! Because I was done with this bullshit. Every time, when he wanted, he came to me to fight. As the Alpha of the pack of werewolves. Me as an outsider did not belong here. And every time I accepted. Every time lost because of his dirty tricks and because others interfered. Where was the honor in that huh?

Like always we started with circling around each other. Growling with our lips pulled up. Ears forwards. Slow and steady steps. Showing off in a way to let the other believe how mighty we were. Then he jumped at me, trying me out. Then jumped back again. In a blink of an eye we both sprinted at each other. Teeth and claws barely hitting one another before we jumped apart again. Only to repeat it again. Like every time he turned his ass towards me and kicked sand in my eyes.

I shook my head some, barely missing his next attack. Suddenly I turned away from him and sprinted to the old factory, followed by Alister. For once not stopped by the other werewolves. Needed to use my head for this one… Get the rest of his pack away from us.

The darkness did not bother us as we ran around machines, cutting each other off and taking shortcuts between the dangerous machines. We slowly grew a bit tired, making it easier to catch up with each other and gave wounds to one another. I had some scratches here and there, but so had Alister. I jumped over a machine and nicked his ear. Another point for me. Not that this was about points, this was about surviving another day. A way to get them all for once and all of my back. Of our backs. 

Not only that. I knew Sanji was in danger. So I had an extra reason to fight. To get as quickly as I could back to him! Who knows what the pack had done to him. Or… someone else. Because I had a feeling these damn werewolves did not have Sanji. He would have used that info against me to get the upper hand. To get my mind off. So… the only one I could think about quickly was Gin.

I almost slipped up but could turn away before my throat was being bit. Needed to get my head in the game. So in turn I rammed myself against his flank, throwing him against one of the machines. We were both panting some and went again sprinting towards each other. He made a scratch by my eye, making my vision a bit blurry from the blood seeping over it. But in turn for his mess up I made a deep scratch in his neck. Weakening him some.

I quickly evaded his next attack and hit his muzzle. He growled loudly. But I knew those were just treads. Alister then went to stand proudly and raised his head, looking down on me. Even if we were both werewolves. Alister was older and so a bit bigger than I was. His dark gray fur full of dark spots, from his wounds. 

Alister let out a howl. Calling the other werewolves. I braced myself for his next dirty trick. Calling the rest of the pack and let them fight me. He stood triumph before me. If he could, I knew he would have let out one of those stupid laughs as you see from maniacs in movies. The others came and just stood in the opening, watching us. Not… helping their Alpha. Alister himself looked confused as well. Then grew impatient at his pack and even started to growl and show his teeth to the pack. Trying to get them like that to attack me. But the pack still did not move...

To earn respect you have to give it as well! I pushed hard against his flank, making him roll over. He quickly went up and bitten down in my tail. I howled some before I quickly turned around. It had been a mistake for him to bite in such a spot. As it was easy to maneuver and get him in turn. And that I did. We rolled over the floor, him trying to gain the upper hand and bite whatever he could. Me biting his flank and neck a couple of times. As well as his paws to make sure, he would slow down.

Minutes felt like hours. But I stood steady, my head high. While the Alpha with his usual dirty tricks laid before me. Trying to curl some up like a baby. Pulling my lips back I growled at him. Finally… I had taken the Alpha of the pack down. A pack I don’t belong to even. 

The rules say that I could be Alpha now. But why? Why would I waste my time any longer here? And rule a pack I never wanted or belonged to. I… wanted Sanji. A quiet and peaceful place for us. But I knew my victory would mean safety for Sanji and me. If he keeps his words at least.

I huffed as I eyed the leader all crumbled down. Then shook my head some. Can’t believe this is all the Alpha had been. Sure, it had been a tough fight. But without his tricks he was nothing but an ordinary werewolf. I slightly turned my head when another werewolf came towards me, with my clothes. They… were letting me go without a fuzz? The werewolf then went back to the others.

I slowly changed back into my human form, slightly confused. They had always interfered so. Why the change of heart and even bring me my clothes. “...look. I know the rules say beat the Alpha and be the Alpha.” They just stared at me. “I am not going to be your leader, the Alpha of this pack. He can stay that, or pick someone worthy. Because let me tell you something. He ain’t that.” I told them as I tugged my clothes on. 

“You know what the problem is of this pack? Maybe was… not sure. You follow your Alpha blindly. Normally, great. Amazing. That is what a pack should do. In this case? Are you all insane?!” They took a bit taken back at that. “Fights are 1 on 1 when both parties agree! Even if the leader says help, it is their fight! Your Alpha has been fighting dishonorable for years now. Using sand to blind opponents. Then call in you help to finish it. I don’t belong to a pack, but that is not how it goes. There is no respect for each other. And without respect, things like trust barely happen. And on trust everything can be build.” 

Huffing I cast a glance at Alister before I began to walk. “Don’t ever go near me or my loved ones again with intentions like this. I won’t hesitate the next time to kill. No matter who it is.” I called out over my shoulder before I started to sprint and disappeared out of view slowly.

Now that this had been taken care of for now and hopefully forever, I needed to get my ass to Sanji. Hoping he had the situation as under control as he had told me lately how he could handle himself perfectly fine.


	22. Three minus one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro comes back home to find Sanji and Chopper tied up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this last chapter, Tonari no Okami is finished. Thank you for those who came back after every update to support me and to read. Also thanks for those just read this when it was completely finished. And of course thanks for all the comments and the kudo's I got.

Laying on the floor… tied up… a sock in my mouth… Was not how I had imagined how today would have gone. Not at all. I had wanted to cook. Eat dinner with Zoro. Maybe watch a movie. Cuddle up in bed or something. I sighed frustrated. Instead I had to watch Gin cook in my behavior. With my music on. He had picked ravioli. Why the actual fack was he acting like he owned this place?! Invading our home like that! And Zoro… Where the actual fack was that fucker! 

Still… just laying and watching Gin like this… Made me think about the past. Of my childhood with him. Yeah okay I learned out later he had been the one that scarred me. But still. If I thought back at the day we had met, it feels now so strange and surreal thinking back about it. It had just been another day at the Baratie. And I needed to bring the trash out. There in a corner laid a starving little child, around my age. I had sneaked food outside and had feed him. From that day on our friendship slowly grew.

I could still remember like yesterday how we used to catch insects together. We would just look around at his house back then. Was easy to catch some. Well catch them together was a huge word… Because I had been afraid of them back then. Maybe because of Gin. He always dragged me along, caught the insect and then ran after me to show it to me. Maybe that was just his way of getting me…

We used to do groceries together as well. Zeff would send me for errands if he missed something. And well… I sometimes had to get alcohol related things. Sure the stores thought it was weird, but they knew me soon enough so. The strange thing was... The alcohol sometimes disappeared. Without a trace. And I would get the blame. Now that I think about it, I am sure it had been Gin.

Well it is sad to admit, but my childhood with Gin had been one big lie. I let out a small chuckle, making Gin look up at me before he continued with whatever he had been doing. Guess my life had been… weird and full of lies because of Gin. A one sided friendship. Until I came living here. Robin-chan and Franky were the best neighbors one could wish for. And those two wild brother were not always that bad either. The best thing about this place? Zoro, definitely Zoro.

I don’t mean to get sappy and such. But he really had made me feel alive. Made me feel worthy and feel good. Like I really mattered, mattered to him. No matter what happened, he was there for me in his own unique way. My gaze went to the door. And I was sure he would come for me again. As soon as he figures out what the fack is going on! Zoro you fucker don’t keep me waiting, this is uncomfortable!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later the door opened, showing a slightly bloody Zoro. Blinking I looked as he sniffed some around. I widened my eyes. Of course that was why Gin had cooked! The whole apartment smelled like ravioli! I began to squirm some, trying to get his attention. And it did work. But not before Gin made his entrance with a plate of ravioli and his gun in his other hand pointed at me. ‘Well hello there Zoro. Sorry to say, but it is a dinner for two.’ Zoro his gaze went to me, silently asking me if I was okay. If I was okay?! I really wondered if he was okay! I gave a slid nod, trying to get the sock in the meantime out of my mouth.

‘I did not come here for the food, but for my ma-… For Sanji.’ Gin cocked his head some. ‘For your what? Your… manwhore?’ I could faintly hear a growl erupting out of Zoro. I shook my head some. Not worth it Zoro. ‘My mate!’ Gin frowned. ‘...I knew you were an animal. But damn.’ The gun was being pressed to the side of my head. He put some pressure against it so I had to cock my head a bit. ‘Do you want your mate? In pieces on a plate? Or naked and chained on the bed.’ I swallowed, not liking to have it against my head. One misstep and my brain would be all over the place. Chopper who laid somewhere beside me gave a slight whine, making us know he was not really happy with it either.

‘It was Gin right? Alright. Listen. There are two ways that this can go. One, you getting your ass out of our apartment. Leaving us alone for the rest of your life otherwise you will regret it big time. Two, you will leave this apartment. But in… I almost wanted to say coffin but that would be a waste on you. So in pieces. And I would bury you in a spot where I think you will be fine. If it was not all the way down hell.’ Gin laughed.

Blinking I looked unamused at Zoro. Seriously…? I am tied up with a gun against my head. And all that those two fuckers were doing was having a Tough Man Takedown! Zoro could see my patience was thin from being tied up for a while now. ‘I uhm… Anyway. Let Sanji go and just walk away. You don't want to hurt him right?’ Gin’s press against my head faltered a bit. That's it yeah. ‘...no I don't. I… I want to take Sanji along. Did you know not only were best friends since our childhood, but also lovers!’ I slowly shifted my gaze to Gin. ARE YOU INSANE?!

‘That’s cute, because we are in a relationship. Why do you think he lives with me? Why we are always together and always try to get you the fuck away from us huh?’ Sighing I closed my eyes. I am getting really soar. Can someone at least get the smelly sock out of my mouth… Maybe it is from Zoro… that he wore before… Oh my god don’t think about it. 

They started to talk again while I was trying to not think about the sock, but trying to get it out. I huffed when they started to argue and talk louder. I mean hello Zoro you idiot! He had a gun! I tried to say that the both of them should shut up. But it just came out as some weak mumbling. Gin turned his gaze to me, probably trying to figure out what I was trying to say. Zoro on the other hand, had narrowed his eyes and looked ready. Zoro…?

I widened my eyes. Zoro had a murderous and ready look in his eyes. He swiftly changed into his werewolf form and charged at Gin, who looked up and looked utterly shocked and slightly frightened. ‘What the fack?!’ The gun went away from my head, which normally would have made me feel relieved, but right now I wish it were back against my head. He aimed the gun at Zoro and shot his engraved bullet. Piercing through Zoro, who fell down like a heap of bones. Laying motionless on the floor while blood began to form a pool around him. Soaking his black fur.

I began to struggle. Zoro! Zoro you fucker! You always act before you think! Zoro! ...Zoro? I stopped struggling. Zoro open your eyes. Hey. Hey Zoro. Chopper began to whine, or well tried to. Zoro… ‘Ah damn… Oh well it worked out one way or another. I am glad it went like this. You are free from him Sanji! Now we can be together again!’ My breathing began to speed up. Zoro come on. Stop playing games and free me now. His attention is at me again so. But he did not stand up, or even move.

Gin came into my view. ‘Let’s leave this place and get back to my own. Got a nice and comfy cage waiting for you. I bought it just for you. You deserve the best,’ He slightly caressed my hair but I pulled my head out of his touch, beginning to push with my tongue against the sock again as it was slightly loose. I mean I had time enough before Zoro came to get the sock at least a bit out.

Gin sighed, done with my bullshit apparently because he grabbed my hair and turned my face so I had no choice but to stare straight in his face. ‘Lets. Go. Home.’ I am home! Wherever Zoro is, that is my home! He grabbed my legs and started to drag me along. Chopper! Zoro! Finally the sock went out of my mouth. I swallowed some before I stared numbly at Zoro. “Zoro...” I quietly said. “...Zoro you asshole! Don’t let him take me away! You idiot! Coming home bloody and getting blood on our new carpet! I really liked that one! You know I did! And… And how can I cook now for you?! God dammit you fucker!” My fucker… ”So you better open your eyes and get me out of these ropes before I disappear out of your life forever!” I passed his body, getting closing to the door. I squirmed and struggled to get loose. Needed to get to Zoro.

Frustrated I closed my eyes. A loud growl could be heard. Snapping my eyes open again I saw Zoro jumping over me and attack Gin. He screamed. Maybe from the shock or pain. I could not see from my position. “Zoro!” I tried to turn around. Tried to see if he was okay. Another gunshot was being fired. “No please! Don’t kill him! Don’t kill my Zoro you piece of shit!” 

I calmed down when black fur with blood spots came into view. Zoro. Shifting my head some I watched him and could not help but look relieved at him. “Fuck… You worried me.” Sighing I placed my head on the floor. He was alive. He turned back human in front of me. A very bloody and naked human, and began to untie me. Once I was loose, I hugged him. No… this was not a damsel in distress that flung herself at her savior. This was me, Sanji, thankful that he was still alive. He gave a small discomfort groan. Probably because of his wounds. “God dammit Zoro…” I mumbled.

Looking behind me I spotted Gin, his eyes wide in fear. And his throat bitten out. And for some twisted reason. I thought that suited him. Zoro went to untie Chopper. Who barked happily. I kept my gaze on Gin. I felt… at peace knowing he was gone now. Like I could breathe again. 

I turned my gaze to Zoro who had pulled on some pants. Instead of lecturing him to first take a shower I smiled at him. “Zoro.” He turned his gaze to me. No matter the mess we were now in. That we had to fix this situation with Gin. That I had been left again in the dark what happened to Zoro. There was one thing I was very sure of. I wanted to stay with Zoro and keep living the life we had now. With the few friends we had. No matter how weird the timing was, I never felt more sure to say this. “Let’s move out, together.” I grinned at him.


End file.
